Life In Logan
by redsonya13
Summary: This is the third and final story about Thorin Oakenshield and his dwarves, living in Logan. Four new children enters the lives of Thorin, and his wife, Susy. But trouble rears its ugly head, as events from their past enter their lives. Can the dwarves retain the happy lives they had built, or lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Life In Logan**

By Suzanna Kelton

Chapter 1 **New Life**

"This is entirely your fault, Dwalin! Come here so I can slap you across your naked head! "snapped Mer, as she tried to deliver their baby, in the healing pool of Sebastian's healing hovel. Sebastian was smiling as he help Mer deliver her baby. Fili and Lilybelle were next to Mer and Sebastian in the healing pool, as the hobbit tried to give birth to her twins.

Balin, Susy, and Devie were assisting the healer, by handing him the healing water, and preparing to collect the babies when they are born. Dwalin, Taffi, and Thorin, who was carrying a two-month old Oren Bee, were standing to one side, as they watch. Kili and Tauriel could not make it, since Kili was purchasing two new horses outside of Logan at the moment, and did not know Lilybelle had went into labor.

"Have Susy ever yell at you like that, Thorin? "asked a confused Dwalin, as he watched his wife struggled giving birth to their child.

Thorin chuckled to himself, and said, "It was the day she was giving birth to Thror. She almost delivered him in the garden, and I told her to put the baby back. Susy got so mad at me for saying such a foolish thing. " Dwalin tried to suppress his laughter, knowing the laughter would make Mer angrier.

"Sebastian, I think one of the babies is coming, "said a scared Fili, as he held Lilybelle, who smiled at her husband, weakly. The hobbit was starting to tire, and cannot wait for the birthing to be over.

"Dwalin, come hold your wife, while I help Lilybelle, "said Sebastian, as the bald-dwarf froze.

"But she will slap my head, "protested Dwalin.

"Brother, are you afraid? "teased Balin, as Dwalin snarled at the small dwarf.

"I am Dwalin the Dangerous, I am not afraid of anything or anyone, "said a puffed-up Dwalin. He marched to the stairs of the healing pool, and slowly enters the waters. He went over to where Mer and Sebastian stood, as they watch him approach. Dwalin put his arms around his wife, as the healer released her. Sebastian looked at Mer, who was smiling at Dwalin, who smiled back.

Then, the healer went to Lilybelle, as Fili held on to his wife. He took a vial of healing water from Balin, and gave a sip to the hobbit. Sebastian gave the vial back to Balin, and bends down near the hobbit and dwarf. The healer reached into the water, felt near Lilybelle, and then smiled. He slowly brought out a small bald-headed baby from the pool.

"You have a son, Fili and Lilybelle, "stated Sebastian, as he shows the baby to the couple. A loud slap was heard in the birthing room.

"Mer that hurt, "whined Dwalin, as everybody laughed, except for Dwalin and Mer. Mer was glaring at Dwalin, when she made a face. Mer almost fell into the water, if it was not for Dwalin, who was holding her.

"Dwalin, the baby is coming, "whispered Mer, as the tough dwarf went pale.

"Sebastian! "called Dwalin. The healer handed Fili and Lilybelle's firstborn to Susy, who wrapped the baby in a blanket. Thorin's wife was drying the baby, and smiling at the active infant, as she walked over to Thorin to show him the baby.

"Look Thorin. Is he not a handsome baby? "said a smiling Susy, who was close to tears.

"Yes wife, the baby is very handsome, like his father. But I expect no less from a son of Durin, "replied Thorin, as he looked down into his arm at his sleeping beautiful daughter. Oren Bee had her father dark-hair and sunny blue eyes. He could hear gentle twinkling as the pink crystal on his daughter's chest, sooth his daughter to sleep. Susy have given Rosetta to her daughter to wear, so someone is always watching over their daughter. Rosetta adores Oren Bee. The couple look over to where Sebastian and Dwalin was helping Mer. Finally, the healer removed an angry baby, with very dark hair from the healing pool. The baby was crying and flailing his arms.

"Dwalin and Mer, you have a son as well, "said Sebastian, as he show the angry baby at the happy couple.

"Taffi, you got a brother! "shouted a teary-eyed Dwalin. Taffi gave a big smiled, as Sebastian handed Balin the baby. Balin gently dried his nephew, which caused the baby to calm down. The baby noticed his Uncle Balin, and smiled at him. At that moment, their love for each other was born.

"Have you decided on a name for your son, Dwalin? "asked Balin, as he wrapped the baby with a dry blanket, which Devie had handed him. The fifteen-year old Taffi joined Balin's side to look at her new baby brother.

"Well, I was thinking of naming him after my favorite uncle…Uncle Weasel, but my darling husband insisted on Karn Barr, "said a tire Mer. She turned to looked into Dwalin's pleading eyes, and sigh. "Fine, the baby name is Karn Barr. "

Dwalin was raining kisses on Mer, who was giggling. Sebastian smiled, and shook his head at the silly couple. Balin and Taffi was smiling at the couple, and was glad about the name.

"Remember Dwalin and Mer. Do not be intimate for two weeks, so that Mer's body had time to mend, "stated Sebastian, as he slowly joined Fili and Lilybelle. The healer put his hand on Lilybelle's tummy, and searches the condition of the other baby. "It seems this baby is a lazy one, because he does not wish to appear. I am just going to have to give it a slight…nudge. "

"What? "said Fili and Lilybelle. The hobbit felt a tiny tap, and the baby started leaving the protection of his mother's womb.

"Good. Here he comes, "said Sebastian.

"He? I am going to have another son? "said a happy Fili, while Lilybelle felt a bit disappointed. The hobbit was hoping for a son and a daughter. The healer brought out a bright red-haired baby boy, from the healing pool.

"Here is your second born, Fili and Lilybelle, "said Sebastian. "Have you picked out names for the babies? " The healer handed the quiet baby to Devie, who was smiling brightly. Lilybelle shook her head, as Fili sighed at his wife.

"I try to think of some nice dwarf names, but all I know are hobbit names, "said Lilybelle.

"I suggested a few, but Lilybelle did not like them, "said Fili.

Devie chuckled, as she dried the red-haired baby. "This baby is so calm, but he sure reminds me of Gloin, "stated Bombur's wife.

Lilybelle smiled; when she remembers all the stories Fili had told her about the Blue Mountains, and his kin. She especially remembers how fond her husband was of Oin and Gloin, his and his brother, Kili's guardians.

"I know the perfect name now, "stated a happy Lilybelle, as Fili looked at his wife with dread. She had been picking silly names, and he had trouble trying to talk her out of the names.

"What is it, Lilybelle? "asked a concern Fili, as he smiled at his wife. Everyone knows about the arguments they had been having about the names, so they watch the young couple, waiting for another spat.

"We will name the first born Oin, and the youngest Gloin, "said a smiling Lilybelle.

Fili's mouth drop open in surprise, and he smile and hug his wife. Everyone smile that the babies finally have some good and solid dwarf names.

"That is wonderful, Lilybelle. We need to send a message for them to come for the naming ceremony. I know Oin and Gloin would be very proud that you named our sons after them, "said Fili, as he kisses his wife. Lilybelle lean her head on Fili's chest, as she watched Susy and Devie take care of her sons. Maybe later, Fili will give her the daughter she craves for.

"Mer and Lilybelle, please stay in the healing pool, until I get back. I sense someone had arrived that needs my help, "said the healer, who quickly climbed out of the healing pool.

"So, where are you having your naming ceremony, Fili? Dwalin? "asked Thorin.

"If it is alright with you, Thorin; Mer and I would like it in your back garden, "said Dwalin, with hope.

"It is fine with Susy and me. We had talked about it last night, so we would be prepared if you asked us, "said Thorin, who smiled at his friend and kin. "Fili? "

"Lilybelle and I were going to ask you the same thing, "said a disappointed Fili, as the hobbit looked sad.

Thorin smiled, and said, "They can all three be given their names in the same ceremony, Fili. I do not think the king will mind being drenched so much. He seems to love children, especially since his son was healed. Who knew that the witch, the Siren was bewitching his son. When she died, Prince Landis was cured. "

"That would be grand, if we name all three of the babies at the same time, "said Devie. "And we can invite everyone to come to the naming ceremony. I will contact my sons, and they can escort Oin and Gloin here, and maybe Gloin's wife, Bria and his son, Gimili will come as well. "

"And we could send a message to Erebor to see if Dis and her husband, Feeney will come as well. My sister still has not met Tiki, and I think it is time she met her grandson the hero, "said Thorin, with a smile. Everyone remember how a small lad of twelve defeated and killed the evil witch, the Siren. There was a celebration throughout Logan and Little Logan, as the king gave Tiki and his fellow heroes: his cousin, Xander Oakenshield, Bombom son of Bombur, and Quinn the thief medals for bravery for what they did.

"Let us contact Petey the Peddler, and he can deliver the messages, "added Susy, as she held Little Oin in her arms.

"That sound like a great idea, Little One, "said Balin, who was carrying his nephew, Karn. Dwalin's son was already viewing everything around him, with interest. Devie was enjoying the quiet little Gloin, who was sleeping in her arms. Little Gloin reminds her of the day Bombom was born, with that red hair.

"We need to get together to discuss what we will say in the message, Dwalin and Fili. When Mer and Lilybelle are finally able to leave Sebastian, you can come by the house, "said Thorin.

"Alright Thorin, "said a smiling Fili.

"Why not come by your house today, Thorin? "asked Dwalin.

"You need time to be with your wife and new son, Dwalin, "explain Thorin, as Mer glared at her husband.

Dwalin caught Mer's angry glare, and said, "Good. I want to spend time with my wife and son. " Mer smiled at Dwalin's answer, as Dwalin sigh with relief.

"Dwalin, who going to be Karn's guardian? "asked Balin.

"Mer and I talked about it, and we decided that it should be a dwarf. Since you are already guardian to Oren Bee, we wanted Thorin to be Karn's guardian, "stated a smiling Dwalin.

"Me? "asked a surprised and smiling Thorin.

"Of course you, Thorin. I wanted the greatest dwarf ever born to be my son's guardian, "stated a proud Dwalin.

"I would be honored, "said a touched Thorin, as he clasped hands with Dwalin.

Susy smiled, and asked, "And who are Oin and Gloin's guardians? "

"We are hoping that Dwalin and Mer would be our sons guardian, "said Fili, as Lilybelle nodded. "I know that they would care for our sons, if somebody happens to Lilybelle and me. "

"Thank you, Fili. I would be proud to be your sons guardian, "said a happy Dwalin.

"Yes, I would be proud, as well, "said Mer. "I still cannot get over the news that King Edward is Thror's guardian. That was a wonderful ceremony to watch, especially since Thror wet the king twice. " Everyone laughed, and then started talking about the naming ceremony, as Sebastian returned.

"Mer and Lilybelle, you can go to the drying area, while I checked on your sons, "said Sebastian. The healer went from child to child, satisfied on the health of the babies.

"Sebastian, please come to the naming ceremony, "asked Lilybelle, as Fili helped her to the drying area. "It is in two weeks at Oakenshield. "

"I would be honor to come. I miss out on Xander's naming ceremony, but I got to see the king get wet at the other naming ceremonies, Tiki's and Thror's. And Oren Bee acted like a proper lady, and did not ruin King Edward's clothes, which was disappointing. I would enjoy seeing him get showered three times in a row with these three lads, "said a smiling Sebastian. Everyone laughed.

Chapter 2 **Buying A Gown**

The five adults and one baby were traveling in Queen Tamara's marketplace, heading for Madame Bryn's baby clothing shop. Kili and Tauriel told Fili and Lilybelle, that they would be proud to get their nephews naming gown for them. They left Tiki with his two cousins, Little Xander and Thror fishing with Bombom for the Blue Mountain Inn. They like helping Bombur by supplying fish for his Inn. Bombur in return would cook them grill trout for their lunch. Thorin and Susy were going along to help Balin pick out a gown for his nephew, Karn. Susy was carrying her shopping basket, since Thorin insisted on carrying Oren Bee. Susy noticed when Oren is quiet and good, Thorin wants to carry her. But if the baby is hungry, dirty, or crying, Thorin hands Oren Bee to her. Susy smiled at her husband, who was trying to show the two-month old the marketplace.

"Look Oren, there is man juggling balls, and dropping them on the ground, "said a chuckling Thorin, as the baby coo. Rosetta was sparkling brightly, since she could see what everybody else was seeing. Seeing a marketplace was a new thing for the cave spirit.

"Wait until you see this shop, Thorin and Susy. It is the best place to buy a naming gown. I felt bad that we were not here when the babies were born, "said Kili, who was always excited to go into any marketplace. Tauriel looked sadly at Oren Bee, as she yearned for another child of her own. Sebastian told her that he will try to repair her body, so maybe she might have another child. The Siren tried to kill Xander the wizard with a Zuune spell, and Tauriel jumped in the way to save her friend from getting kill. The she-elf got hit by the spell instead, and got hurt very badly. Sebastian said the spell had created scar tissue in the parts of her body that creates babies. He was try to slowly remove the scar tissue, but has to be careful not to damage the delicate parts of her body. Tauriel hopes that the healer can repair her body. But she is very happy to have her son, Tiki. And maybe one day, her son will give her a grandchild, but not too soon.

"There is the shop, "said a smiling Balin. He did not know what to get, since Dwalin wants one with axes on it. While, Mer wanted a pair of birds on her son's naming gown. Balin had asked Thorin and Susy for help in selecting something the couple would both like. They quickly enter the shop, and saw all of the different gowns in the shop. Madame Bryn decided to sell only naming ceremony items. So, she sells the gown, the towel, and the basin. The family of Oakenshield only uses the basin that Little Xander was named with. It had become a tradition, since the basin have the image of the Lonely Mountain on it.

The family of Thorin separated to look at all the gowns in the shop. Susy was looking around, and saw the gowns were too long, when Balin signal to the others to show where the dwarf's baby's gowns were. Everyone went to the counter that Balin stood next to.

"This was where I found Oren Bee's gowns, "stated Balin, as he smile. Susy remember Balin bringing her the white gown, with white roses on the bodice. She fell in love with the gown at once, and knew that Balin had remembered that roses were her favorite flowers.

"So, what gown are you going to get for Karn? "asked Susy, as Balin searched in the gowns for lads.

"Balin, how about eagles on the bodice of the gown? "asked Thorin, as he played with Oren Bee.

"No, Mer does not want her son's gown to look like Little Xander's naming gown, "said Balin. Madame Bryn appeared, and smiled at her customers.

"It is wonderful to see you, Master Balin. And you brought new friends with you, "said a happy Madame Bryn.

Balin chuckled, and said, "Thorin and Susy are the parents of the children I had been purchasing gowns for. But now, I need a gown for my nephew. "

"Nephew?! Oh, I am so happy for you, Master Balin. So, what kind of embroidery are you looking for? "asked Madame Bryn.

"Something with weapons and birds, but no eagles, "said Balin, as Madame Bryn thought a bit. The woman smiled, and search at the bottom of a pile of gowns for lads. As she moved gowns around, Kili picked up two gowns that he liked.

"Look Tauriel at these two gowns. One naming gown have a sword and axe crossing each other, while the other naming gown have a sword and war hammer crossing each other. I think Fili and Lilybelle would love these gowns, especially since the weapons are embroidered with gold and silver threads, "exclaimed Kili. Tauriel smiled, and agreed with Kili.

"I think I found what you are looking for, Master Balin, "stated Madame Bryn. The shopkeeper shows everyone a lad's gown, which had a phoenix, with an axe and sword in its talons. Balin had never seen anything look so regal to him.

"This is so wonderful, "said Thorin, as he gently touched the image with his fingers.

"Yes, Balin. It is such a noble looking gown, "added Susy. "So, who makes your gowns, Madame Bryn? "

"My daughters make all my gowns, "answered Madame Bryn.

"Thank you, Madame Bryn. This is the perfect gown for my nephew. We also need three towels, as well as the three gowns, "said Balin, as he took the gowns from Kili to give to Madame Bryn. Madame Bryn smiled, and brought out a blue towel, a red towel, and a yellow towel for her customers. She wrapped up their purchases, and Susy put Balin's purchase in her basket. Tauriel had brought a large bag, and put her nephews' gowns and towels in the bag. Then, the she-elf handed the bag to Kili to carry. They thanked Madame Bryn, and left the shop happy with their purchase.

"Let us eat at Witt's, "said Kili. "I know Thorin and Susy had never eaten there. " They all agree, as Kili lead the way.

"You seem sad, Tauriel, "said Susy, as she walked next to the she-elf. They watched as the dwarves were trying to entertain Baby Oren, as they walk toward the eatery.

"I feel sad, because everyone has so many children, and I have only Tiki. I was hoping Sebastian could heal me, so I can have another child, "said Tauriel, as she watches Kili show Oren Bee a bird in a cage. "When we fought the witch, I did not know I was with child. And because the Siren hit with me with that spell, I lost my child. "

"Oh Tauriel, I did not know you lost a child. I so sorry for your lost, "said a teary-eyed Susy. "Who knows, maybe Sebastian can help you. "

The two females put their arms around each other's waist, and follow their men. They finally arrived at Witt's, and saw that one large table has the members of the Adventure Guild celebrating. Most of the guild members were there at the celebration, they even saw Cat and Quinn, the thieves of the guild. They found a large table on the other side of the courtyard, and ordered some coddles for lunch.

"I wonder what they are celebrating? "asked Kili, as they watch the wild goings on of the guild. The adventurers were laughing and slapping a quiet man, who had a smile on his face. Quinn saw them, and hurried over to speak to the dwarves and their women.

"Good day! How are you Durin-folks? "asked Quinn, as he smile.

"We are fine, Quinn. What is going on at your table? "asked a curious Thorin, who had Oren Bee on his lap, leaning on his body.

Quinn looked back at his table, then turning back to explain, "It is Brother Tomas' birthday, and we are helping him celebrate. Oh, here comes Xander, Steven, Griff, and Ren. I better get back to the table. "

"He is your brother? "asked a confused Balin.

"No, he is part of the brotherhood of Gaia. They use the power of nature in their magic, "stated Quinn, who smiles. He told them farewell, and join the celebration.

"Oh, look Kili! There is Eurus and Calliann, and my two friends, Jarek Zell and Brey. I am so glad to see Jarek healthy and strong again. The last time I saw him he was badly wounded, "said Tauriel.

"Who is that strange looking man? "asked Kili, as he pointed out a small thin bald man, whose face looked like a puppet.

"I think that is the famous Master Spud. He is supposed to be a great wizard, and fighter, "stated Tauriel.

"Well, he must be part of that Brotherhood, since he is dressed the same as Brother Tomas, "commented Balin, as they watched the animated Spud.

"Xander is heading over here, "said a smiling Thorin.

"Thorin! Susy! "shouted Xander, as he bowed to the Oakenshields. "Balin…Kili and Tauriel! And who is this beautiful lady in front of me…Oren Bee! Can I hold her? " Xander was smiling, as he held out his hand to Thorin and Oren Bee.

"No, "said Thorin, who pull the baby away from his shocked friend.

"Thorin Oakenshield! You let Xander hold Oren Bee! "scolded Susy.

"Very well, but not for long, "conceded Thorin, as he slowly released his daughter to Xander the wizard. Xander smiled at the baby, as his three friends: Steven, Griff, and Ren quickly came to see Thorin and Susy's youngest child.

"She is beautiful, Thorin. You are going to have to beat the lads off with a stick, "teased Ren, as he played with Oren Bee's fingers, making the baby laugh.

"No lad is getting near my Oren Bee! "snapped an angry Thorin.

"Thorin, you cannot keep your daughter forever. One day, she will fall in love with someone, and most likely it will be someone you will not like, "stated Xander, who gave Oren Bee back to Thorin.

"Do not even speak that, Xander, not even in jest, "said Thorin, as he hugged the baby closer to his chest to protect her from the unknown.

"Thorin, Oren Bee is only two months old. It will be a long time before you have to deal with that, "said Susy, with a smile. Thorin relax some and hugged his daughter.

"So, are you part of the guild, Xander? "asked Thorin, as he put Oren back on his lap.

"Yes, but I do not go into dungeons as much as I use to. I only go when someone needs to be saved, "said the smiling wizard. "I think I am getting too old to go into the dungeon, looking for excitement and treasure. Besides, if I need gold, I can always win some Traveler's gold from my cave. "

"Do you win much, Xander? "asked a smiling Kili.

"Not really, Kili. I am not very good with puzzles. To tell you the truth, I hate doing puzzles. That is why I get so angry fixing those mosaics in the cave, "replied Xander.

"My Little One is great with puzzles, Xander. Maybe she can help you win some Traveler's gold, and fix those mosaics, "stated Balin.

"She is good with the Wall? So, how much gold does she win? "asked Xander, as his friends stopped talking to hear.

"Hmmm…. Do you remember how much gold it was, Thorin? "asked Balin, as he turns to Oakenshield.

"It was 44, 885 gold pieces, "replied Thorin.

"Thorin, how can you remember that amount of gold? That was years ago, when she won, "asked a surprised Kili.

"How can I forget that amount? It is unheard of anyone winning that much gold, "said Thorin, who looked over to Xander. Xander and his friends had a shocked look on their faces.

"She won 44,885 pieces of gold? Why are you married to Thorin? "whined Steven, as Susy and Tauriel laughed at the womanizer. Thorin frowned at Steven, and tried to pull Susy closer to his side.

"Steven, where are your manners? You do not talk about another man…or dwarf's wife like that, "reprimand Ren, who was always the gentleman.

"Can she win me some gold, next time I need some? "asked Xander from Thorin.

Thorin looked at Susy, who said, "I love doing puzzles. I do not mind if you do not mind, Thorin. "

"Alright Xander, but we get half the amount, "said a shrewd Thorin.

"It is a deal, "said Xander. "Well, enjoy your meal, and I will talk to you more about the Wall at the naming ceremony. "

"See you then, Xander, "said Thorin, as they watch the four men join the celebration. The waitress brought their bowls of coddles, and they started eating their meal.

"I cannot wait for the naming ceremony, because Ma will be there, "said a smiling Kili. "Wait until she meets our wonderful Tiki. I know she will adore him. " Everyone smiled, except for Thorin who was unsure how his sister would act to the grandson that looked like an elf.

Chapter 3 **A Surprise In A Bowl**

After leaving their family at Oakenshield, Kili and Tauriel went to the Blue Mountain Inn to get Tiki. Tauriel saw the lads sitting on the pier, behind the Blue Mountain Inn. They were laughing and talking, enjoying their time fishing. The she-elf cannot believe that Tiki is now twelve. She could remember when she first saw him in Sebastian's healing hovel, when he was born. Time flew by so fast, that it made Tauriel feels nostalgic. He was an adorable baby, who got into a lot of trouble. But Tauriel loved her son, and hopefully she can give him a sibling one day.

"What is that in the water? "asked Thror, as he pointed out something coming around the bend in the river, Cris.

"I will try to hook it with my hook, "said Tiki, as he quickly stood up. He pulled out his line, and then quickly threw it at the object in the river. The half-elf caught the object, and Tiki carefully pulls it closer to the pier.

"It looks like a bowl, "said Bombom. "I bet my Da and Ma would love to have that bowl. It looks to be craved very fancy like. "

"Well, it belongs to Tiki, so he gets first choice, Bombom, "warned Little Xander. Tiki finally brought a very large wooden bowl close to the pier. The lads could see a beautiful green cloth inside the bowl. They landed the bowl onto the pier, and Tiki reached for the cloth. The cloth started moving scaring the lads, making them jump back.

"There is something underneath that cloth! "shouted Thror, as Little Xander grabbed his sword.

"Do not move! "warned Tauriel, who joined them. "Do not hit it with your sword, Xander…until you know what it is. " The she-elf pulled out her dagger, and carefully pulled on the cloth. Underneath the cloth was a pale baby elf, sleeping in the bowl. Tauriel and the lads gasped in surprise, and then they felt sad when they saw how thin it was. Tauriel put away her dagger, and gently picked up the baby. The baby started fussing, so Tauriel held the baby to her chest.

"Bring the bowl, Tiki. We need to take the baby to Sebastian, to see if it is strong enough to survive, "said Tauriel. "Xander, Thror, and Bombom, do not say anything about this baby to anyone. " The lads nodded.

"I am coming, Ma. Xander, take care of my pole for me, "said Tiki, as he grabbed the wooden bowl.

"Alright, Tiki, "answered Little Xander. The lads watched as Tauriel and Tiki entered the Inn, and they went backing to fishing. They gossiped about the baby, wondering where it came from.

Tauriel and Tiki hurried past Kili, who was talking to Bombur and Devie in the tavern.

"Tauriel, where are you going? "asked Kili, with surprise.

"I am going to Sebastian's. I will explain when I get back, "answered Tauriel, as she went out the front door of the Inn. Kili shrugged, and continued to talk with the owners of the Inn.

Tauriel hurried to Sebastian, with Tiki by her side. As they entered the hovel, Sebastian was waiting for them at the front room.

"Were you expecting us, Sebastian? "

"Yes, Tauriel. I felt your anxiety before you entered my place. I see you got a baby there. Hand me the baby, so I can see how it is doing, "said the healer. Tauriel reluctantly gave Sebastian the baby, as Tiki watched.

"Half-starved but not enough to do the baby harm. Hmmm…it is a few days old, maybe more closely to two days old, because it still has its cord. I think this little lady will survive, Tauriel, "exclaimed a happy Sebastian.

"It is a girl? "asked a smiling Tauriel, who reached for the baby, who was wearing swaddling clothes.

"Yes. I could see her mother giving birth to the child, as she was dying. And with the rest of her strength, put the baby in a wooden bowl, and place the bowl in the river, "said Sebastian, as he appear to be looking at a distance. The healer shook his head, and smiled at the she-elf. Sebastian noticed how taken Tauriel and Tiki were with the baby. "I guess I better break the baby's neck, and end her life. "

"What?! "said a shocked Tauriel and Tiki.

"Well, who is going to take care of this baby? I cannot, because I am not allowed to interfere with the world of Middle-Earth. Hilarion and Eurus are the only other elves, besides you Tauriel. Hilarion is a widower, and Calliann is with child. I do not think Eurus wants another child so soon. And I do not think you want to burden yourself with this child. It is best to end her life, so the baby would not suffer, "said a smiling Sebastian.

Tauriel's eyes flared with anger, when she realized that the healer was teasing her to see what her reaction was.

"Sebastian, you are horrible, "said a laughing Tauriel, as Tiki looked on in confusion.

"Is Sebastian going to kill the baby, Ma? "asked a concern Tiki.

"No, Tiki. Sebastian knew how much I wanted a child of my own. He was just testing me to see how much I wanted this baby, "answered a smiling Tauriel, as she took the fussing baby from Sebastian. "But how am I to feed the baby? "

"I can fix that, Tauriel, "said Sebastian, who gently tapped Tauriel's shoulder.

A surprised look came on Tauriel's face, and she looked at Sebastian with a reprimanding glare.

"You could have warned me that you were going to do that, Sebastian, "said Tauriel, as the healer laughed.

"What did he do, Ma? "asked Tiki, with worry.

"When you are older, I will tell you then. Just know that now, I can feed the baby. I wonder how your Da is going to act, when I tell him that I want to keep this baby, "said Tauriel. Sebastian noticed the bowl in Tiki's hands.

"Can I see that bowl, Tiki? "asked the healer. Sebastian took the bowl from the half-elf, and saw blood smeared on the rim. He put his fingers on the blood, and knew that the mother suffered greatly. He handed the bowl back to Tiki. "When the child is older, show her the bowl so she will know about her past. "

"I will, Sebastian. You can check on the baby again at the naming ceremony. I got to go tell Kili, that I want to keep this child, "said a smiling Tauriel, who wrapped the baby she-elf in the elegant green cloth. Tiki was smiling, as he looked at the baby.

Sebastian sighed, and hoped that Tauriel can talk Kili into raising a child that is not his own child or his race.

Kili was eating again and laughing with Little Xander and Thror, as they lunch on grilled trout.

"So, how big was the fish that took your line, Thror? "teased Kili.

"It was so big; I thought it would eat me, "replied a wide-eyed Thror, as his brother, Little Xander shook his head and roll his eyes.

"Thror, that fish looks like it only weight three pounds. It was not that big, "replied Little Xander, as Thror glared at his brother. Kili smiled, as he remembered all the fights he had with Fili, when they were young. They heard the front door of the inn opened, and Devie came into the tavern, with Tauriel and Tiki. Kili noticed that Devie was very excited with something Tauriel was carrying.

"Do you have a dog there, Tauriel? "asked a smiling Kili.

Hesitate, Tauriel replied, "No Kili, it is a baby girl. Tiki fished it out of the river, Cris. "

"What?! "shouted Kili, as he hurried over to Tauriel. He looked down into Tauriel's arm to see a thin fair haired baby, sleeping in his wife arms. Kili could see that the baby was very fragile and delicate. Then, Kili noticed that the baby was an elf.

"You are not planning of keeping this child, are you Tauriel? "asked a concern Kili, as he chuckled.

"Yes, Kili. I want to keep this child. What if Sebastian cannot heal me? I cannot have another child, and I want one very much. Please, let me keep this baby, "plead a teary-eyed Tauriel. Kili was going to say 'no', but he saw the look in Tauriel's eyes. Then, he took a look at Tiki's eyes, and saw the same look of despair.

Sighing, Kili smile and said, "Yes, Tauriel. You can keep the baby, but hopefully Sebastian can heal you. " Tauriel hugged Kili, which woke the baby. The baby fussed a bit, and then it saw Kili. The baby she-elf smiled at the dwarf, and Kili smiled back.

"Oh Tauriel, I am so happy for you, "said Devie, as Bombur and Bombom came from the kitchen carrying more grilled trout.

Bombur put the platter of trout on the table, and asked, "What is happening here? "

"Kili and Tauriel are going to adopt a baby that Tiki fished from the river. " Bombur looked at the baby, with surprise.

"But Kili, the baby is an elf, "stated Bombur, as he looked at the baby.

"So, my wife is an elf, as well. Who best to raise this child, "stated Kili, defensively. Bombur nodded, as he looked at the pale baby.

"What are you going to name the baby, Tauriel? "asked Devie,

Tauriel looked at Kili, and said, "I do not know. "

"How about a good dwarf name, Kace? "asked Kili.

"No, I do not like that, Kili, "said Tauriel. "How about Ianthiria? "

"I cannot even say that, Tauriel, "said Kili, with horror as Tauriel laughed.

"How about that lass in that song you sang to me, when I was little, Ma? "asked Tiki.

"What lass, Tiki? "inquired Kili.

"The Tales of Citara…I forgot about that song. I like the name Citara, "said Tauriel, as she looked over to Kili.

"Citara…I like that name as well. Besides, I can say it, and remember it, "teased Kili. They laughed, and sat down to visit with Bombur, Devie, and Bombom.

"Tomorrow we are heading to Madame Bryn's shop to get a naming gown for Citara. I am going to tell Thorin, and probably argue with him about letting Citara get named at the naming ceremony with the other babies, "stated Kili.

"But, who will be Citara's guardian? "asked Tauriel. Then, Kili and Tauriel looked at Bombur and Devie, who looked surprise.

"Us? "asked a happy Devie. She looked over at her husband, Bombur, who nodded his head. "If you want us to be Citara's guardians, we would be happy to. "

"Thank you, Bombur and Devie. We would be proud to have you be our new daughter's guardian, "said a happy Kili. "Now, talking Thorin into letting her get named with the other babies will be a bigger task. " All the adults nodded, as Little Xander and Thror looked at each other.

Little Xander and Thror told everyone goodbye at the Inn, as they headed home to Oakenshield.

"Xander, do you think our Da will be angry about that little baby Citara? "asked Thror, as Little Xander pondered Kili and Tauriel's new child.

"I do not know, Thror. Our Da does not like elves very much. Remember when Tiki's Great Uncle Ceron came to visit. Ceron and Da got into a big fight, because he called our Ma a name, "said Little Xander, as he looked to see if anyone was in the back garden of their home.

"What did Ceron call our Ma, Xander? "asked Thror.

"I do not know. No one would tell me, after I ask them, "answered Little Xander, as he opened the gate to their property. "But we need to tell Da, Ma, and Ba about Citara. "

"But we promise not to tell about the baby, "said Thror.

"That was when it was a baby with no name. Now, the baby is called Citara, and we need to tell Da about her, "answered Little Xander, as he closed the gate of their home. They walked to the front door of Oakenshield, and hesitated.

"Why do we need to tell Da, Xander? "asked Thror.

"To help Kili, Tauriel, and Tiki keep the baby. Tiki always wanted a younger brother or sister. Now, he got Citara, and I can see he is very happy. If we tell Da, Ma, and Ba together, I know Ba and Ma will make Da see it is alright to keep the baby, "replied Little Xander. The lads entered the house, and saw their parents sitting in the gathering room, with Ba.

"I see you lads are home, "said a smiling Balin, as the two lads went and sat next to Balin on the second couch.

"Where is Oren Bee? "asked Thror, who was very protective over his little sister.

"She is taking a nap in the nursery, Thror, "answered Susy, as she smiled at her son.

Thror nodded, then turning to Little Xander said, "You tell them, Xander. "

"Tell us what, son? "asked Thorin, as he smiled.

Sighing, Little Xander said, "Kili and Tauriel are adopting a baby she-elf. "  
"WHAT?! "yelled Thorin, as he got to his feet.

"Thorin, calm down. You are going to wake, Oren Bee, "said Susy. Thorin looked down at Susy, shaking his head. They could hear Oren Bee crying from the nursery.

Balin stayed Susy, and said, "I will go get Oren Bee, Little One. You stay here, and talk to the lads. " Balin quickly hurried to the nursery to retrieve Oren Bee.

"Thank you, Balin. Alright, tell us the whole story about this baby she-elf, "said Susy, as she gently pulled Thorin to sit down next to her. Thorin slowly sat down, with a furious look on his face.

"We were fishing with Bombom and Tiki, behind the Blue Mountains Inn. Thror saw something floating in the water, coming around the bend in the river, Cris. Tiki hooked the thing, and pulled it to the pier. It was a huge wooden bowl, with a green cloth in it. Under the cloth was this baby she-elf. Tauriel took the baby to Sebastian, who said the baby was fine. Tauriel asked Kili, if she could keep the baby. She said that she might not have another baby, because she got hurt. So, Kili said 'yes', and they want to the name the baby at the naming ceremony, "stated Little Xander. Susy was close to tears, as Thorin made a face.

"What do you mean she might not have another baby? "asked Thorin.

"Tauriel was with child, when the witch hit her with a spell. The baby was killed, and Tauriel was injured. Sebastian told her that he will try to heal her, but she might not be able to have more children, "answered Susy.

"Well, maybe that is a blessing for Kili. That way, he will not have any more half-blood children, "said Thorin.

"THORIN! "shouted Susy, with shock. "And what about your children?! They are not full-blood dwarves! "

"They are different. They do not have elf blood in them, "said Thorin. "Tiki has proven himself to be a dwarf, with his deeds. Besides, this child is full-blood elf, and not related to us. "

"You accepted Taffi into our family, "said Susy.

"Yes, but she is the daughter to Dwalin's wife. She is related to us by marriage. This is a child that is coming from nowhere. We do not even know her lineage, "replied Thorin, as Little Xander and Thror sat quietly, listening.

"Do you love and accept Tauriel into our family, Thorin? "asked Susy, who was scared of his answer.

"Yes, she is my niece. Why do you ask? "wondered Thorin.

"Tauriel wants another child. And the appearance of this special baby will bring joy and happiness into her life, as well as Kili and Tiki's lives. Please, do not stand in the way of their happiness. We can always find out the parents of this child. But for now, accept this innocent child, and do not push her away from our family, "asked a teary-eyed Susy. Thorin looked deeply into his wife's eyes, and sighed.

"Very well, but this child needs to prove herself, like Tiki did, said the grumpy Thorin, as Susy kissed him. Little Xander and Thror smiled at their parents. They heard Balin coming down the steps, with Oren Bee in his arms.

"I had to change this little lady's nappie, because it was soiled, "said smiling Balin. "First time I have ever changed one of them. Little One, thank you for showing me how to change one. "

Susy laughed, as she reached for her daughter. Thorin got up, and took Oren Bee before Balin could hand her to his Little One.

"Thorin, I wanted to hold Oren Bee, "said Susy.

"You can when you feed her, Susy, "said Thorin, who was hugging and kissing Oren Bee.

Sighing, Susy, said, "Great! My daughter is going to think I am a feeding machine, "  
"What is a machine, Ma? "asked a confused Thror.

"Wife, you need to stop saying those strange words, "teased Thorin, as Susy stopped her answered and hit Thorin.

"I will tell you later, Thror, "said Susy. "So, what name did they pick for the baby? "

"Oh? Thorin is not going to fight the adoption? "asked Balin.

"No. I am going to wait and see what happens with this baby, "said Thorin, as he looked over to Susy. Balin smiled, as he watched Thorin and Susy, and knew they had argued about this new addition to the family. He was happy for Kili and Tauriel, because he noticed how despondent Tauriel had been lately. Hopefully, this baby will bring back the joy in their life.

"So, what is the baby's name going be? "asked Balin.

"They are going to call her Citara, Ba, "answered Thror. Everyone thought about the name and the baby, and wondered what kind of child she will grow up to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4 **The Naming Ceremony**

The dwarves were busy getting the back garden ready for the naming ceremony, at Thorin and Susy's home. Thorin was telling Dwalin, Fili, and Kili where to set up the chairs for the guests. Then Thorin placed the table and basin, where everyone could see when the king baths the babies. Susy was greeting the guest as they arrived, and bringing them to the back garden. The first to arrive was King Edward, Captain Patric, and Sebastian, who had a big grin on his face.

The next to arrive were Xander the wizard, and his three friends: Steven, Griff, and Ren, who asked to help. Thorin had told them, that they just needed to put out the kegs of beer and the mugs. Xander and his friends went to fulfill that task for Thorin, who was busy showing Captain Patric and Sebastian where to sit.

Bombur and Devie arrived with all their family, appearing as a parade of dwarves as Susy opens the door for them. All of their children had their spouses and children with them, as they happily went to the back door. Bofur and Bifur were the last to enter after this array of Bombur's family. Susy smiled at the group, after closing the front door. She went up stairs to check on Mer, Lilybelle, and Tauriel, who were getting the babies ready in the daughters' dormitory. Everyone was ready and nervous, as Susy laughed knowing their feelings. Then, she heard a loud knocking on the front door, and hurried to answer the door. On the other side of the door were Gloin and Oin, and two of Bombur and Devie's older sons. Susy gave Gloin and Oin a big hug each, since she was delighted to have them at her home. Susy escorted the dwarves to the back door, and greeted the two sons of Bombur and Devie as they exited the house.

When Bria and Gimili heard that Kili's wife was an elf, they choose not to come to Logan. So, Oin and Gloin arrived with Bafur and Bufur, who was guards at the Blue Mountains' stronghold. Befur and Bofur the younger had to stay at the stronghold, for they were assigned to guard the main gate. Main gate guards, at the stronghold will guard the gate for a month, before being assigned to other duties.

Bombom was so excited to see his older brothers, and was eager to show them his medal from the king. He could not stop hopping around his older brothers and his parents, as they greeted each other.

Bombur and Devie's other sons were released by their employers to attend the naming ceremony. Bade and Cade were apprenticed to Lugus the builder of Little Logan.

Gade, Nade, and Tade were working for Brodall, as guards for the village. The head of the guards were Crager, who was teaching the young guards how to fight to protect the village.

Wade was apprenticed to the butcher, and sometimes delivers meats to the inn. He gets to visit with his parents and Bombom during his delivery.

Bombur and Devie's daughters were all married she-dwarves now, and were starting their own family. Grady was married to a shopkeeper, Jady to the candle maker, and Pady to the baker. Devie still cry for her daughters, but she is happy that Bombom wishes to be an innkeeper like his Da.

Fili and Kili quickly went to greet Oin and Gloin, as Bombur and Devie visited with their older sons. The garden was chaotic, as they tried to get it ready for the naming ceremony for four infants.

"You look so thin, Bafur. Are you eating well? Bufur, did you marry that young lassie, Doren? "asked Devie.

"Yes Ma, "sang Bafur and Bufur. They had missed their Ma so much, and were happy to answer any of her questions. Bombom was still trying to show his medal to his brothers. Bofur and Bifur hurried to greet Bafur and Bufur.

Devie smiled at her sons, and then excused herself, while the dwarves were talking. She knew that Susy needed help putting out the food and plates. Mer, Lilybelle, and Tauriel were busy preparing the babies to be named. And the only females helping Susy was Taffi, Jady, and Pady. Grady was with child for the second time, and was too large to move.

"How grand! Fili and Kili, I am so happy to see you! "shouted Gloin, as he hugged the two dwarves, slapping them on their backs.

"Gloin, you are going to break their backs! "snapped Oin, as Gloin laughed.

"Where are Bria and Gimili? "asked Kili.

"They could not come, "said Gloin. He leaned forward, and whispered, "Woman's problems. " Oin had advised Gloin to tell everyone that excuse, so he would not hurt Kili's feelings. Bria had never accepted the fact that Kili was married to an elf. She was even more upset, when she learned that they had a son. So, to avoid any problems at the ceremony, Gloin left Bria and Gimili behind at the stronghold.

"It was kind of you, Fili to insist that your wife name the wee ones after my brother and me, "said a glowing Gloin.

"I did not insist. Lilybelle pick out the names after giving birth to the lads. I have told her so many stories about the both of you, and the Blue Mountains that she wanted our sons to be named after you, "replied Fili, with a smile.

"What a darling sweet lassie, "said a happy Oin. "I was not too sure when you married a hobbit, but they are closer to dwarves in the way they live…good folk hobbits. "

"You do know that Kili is having a daughter named in this ceremony, "said Fili, as Kili smiled.

A lassie, you say? I did not know your wife was with child, Kili? "asked Oin, with a slight smile.

"She was not. Tauriel and Tiki found a foundling in the river, Cris. It was a wee she-elf, barely two days old. Tauriel wanted another child, so we adopted this wee lassie, "explain Kili.

"What?! "snapped Gloin.

"Brother, calm yourself, "said Oin, who knew how his brother can get.

"You are bringing another elf into this family? "growled Gloin. Thorin had just laid Oren Bee in her outdoor cradle, when he and Balin heard Gloin's accusation at Kili, and hurried over to the four dwarves. Fili was patting Kili's back, as Kili try to control his tears.

"What is wrong? "asked Thorin, as he walked up to Gloin and Oin.

"Thorin, are you going to allow Kili to sully our family line? "asked a fuming Gloin.

"I am not allowing anything, Gloin, "stated Thorin, as fear appeared in Balin, Fili, and Kili's eyes. "Kili is a grown dwarf. And he can do as he pleases, and make his own decisions. He does not need my permission for whatever he does for his family. If he wishes to adopt this poor child, so be it. I will always support whatever my nephews' wishes to do. " Gloin huff and puff, then slowly he nodded his head.

"You have changed much, Thorin. I am so proud of you. I am acting like a foolish old dwarf, and I need to change as well. "conceded Gloin. "I will meet this lassie after she is named, and try my best not to judge her. "

"See Gloin, you are changing a bit, "teased Oin, as the dwarves smiled.

Susy came out of the house, checking that everything was ready. The guests were sitting on the chairs, the food and drinks were on the table, and King Edward was standing next to the table with the basin, ready to accept the babies. Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, and Devie were standing to one side of the king, ready to be pronounced as the babies' guardians.

Susy told the ladies everything was ready, and opened the door for them. Susy took the fussy Little Oin from Lilybelle, so the hobbit would not have to deal with both of her sons. They had decided ahead of time, the order of the naming of the children.

Mer walked up to the king first, and handed him her son, Karn Barr.

"We are here to greet and present Dwalin, son of Fundin and Mer's son to all who are here. " The baby was wiggling a lot, as King Edward put him into the water-filled basin. Karn tinkled on King Edward, who laughed. Mer paled as she saw her son still tinkling on the king. "Do not worry, Mer. I brought some extra clothing to change in, "said King Edward, with a smile.

King Edward bathes the baby, and then took Karn out of the basin, and proceeded to dry him, with the blue towel. Taffi took the basin, and threw the water onto the grass of the garden. Then, she poured new and clean water from a large pitcher, for the next baby.

"I present to all here the child, Karn Barr, son of Dwalin, son of Fundin, "said King Edward. Thorin approached with the gown Balin had purchased for his nephew. Thorin dressed Karn in the gown, as King Edward said, "Before all, I charge you, Thorin Oakenshield to be appointed the guardian of Karn Barr, son of Dwalin, son of Fundin. Do you accept? " The king put the active Karn into Thorin's arms.

"I accept to the best of my abilities, "answered Thorin, with a smile. Everyone cheered, as Dwalin and Mer wiped tears from their eyes.

Thorin carried Karn, while Fili and Lilybelle's sons were named. Little Oin decided to tinkle on the king as well. But Little Gloin was too busy sleeping to wet the king, which made Sebastian snort in disappointment. Everyone cheered as Dwalin held Little Oin, and Mer carried a sleeping Little Gloin.

Everyone got quiet, when Tauriel brought the little Citara to the king. King Edward gasped in amazement, at the sleeping baby in Tauriel's arms. Citara had filled out after two weeks of feeding, and was a very beautiful fair-haired baby. Her skin was a light pink hue, and her hair appeared to be the color of pale golden threads. Kili had picked out a white gown that had white water lilies on the bodice. King Edward smile, and gently took the baby from a worried Tauriel. Tauriel had become possessive of the baby, as Thorin is possessive with his Oren Bee.

Balin had gotten a fussy Oren Bee out of the cradle, before the ceremony started. So, he was carrying Oren Bee during the ceremony, since her parents were busy.

King Edward enjoyed bathing the little Citara, since he always wanted a daughter. He called forth Bombur and Devie, and charged them to be the guardians of this precious child, as Devie put the gown on Citara. Everyone cheered as the couple accepted to be Citara's guardians. Bombur was fighting Devie to hold Citara, as Devie dodges his hands. Everyone laughed, as they all went to meet the new additions to the family.

"Kili, Devie will not let me hold Citara, "whined Bombur. Kili and Tauriel laughed, as Devie cuddle Citara, who had awoken when she was being bathe.

"Devie, let Bombur hold Citara, "laughed Kili, as Tiki joined the small group. Tiki smiled at his new sister, and played with her fingers. Devie finally released Citara to Bombur, who was enchanted with the baby she-elf.

"She turned into a beautiful lassie, Kili and Tauriel, "said a happy Bombur, as he handed the baby to Tauriel.

"Yes, Bombur. I am so glad that she filled out, after being well fed and properly cared for, "answered Tauriel.

Thorin, Susy, and Balin approach to meet Citara. Thorin was carrying Oren Bee, and was comparing the two babies. He knew that his daughter was the more beautiful of the two lassies.

"So, this is Citara? "asked Thorin.

"She is beautiful, Tauriel. Is she a fussy baby? "asked Susy, with a smile.

"No, she is a quiet baby like Tiki was. But Citara does not get into trouble, like Tiki use to do when he was a baby, "said Tauriel, as Kili laughed.

"Ma! "cried out an embarrass Tiki, as he quickly left to join Little Xander and Thror. The group laughed at the half-elf's discomfort, when he ran off. Bombur and Devie excused themselves, as they went to talk to their daughters.

"Well, she is a lovely lassie, Tauriel. Does Tiki mind sharing a room with his little sister? "asked Balin.

"No, he adores his little sister. I ask Tiki if he wanted us to have Eurus make another bedroom for Citara, and he got upset, "answered Kili, as Tauriel smiled.

"Aunt Susy, we need to take the lassies shopping for clothes for Citara, sometimes this week, "said Tauriel.

"What? "said a concern Thorin.

"Do not worry, Thorin. We will go when you are working in the forge. We should be back in time for lunch, "said a laughing Susy. Thorin grunted, as the others smiled. Thorin kept hugging and kissing Oren Bee, who was cooing. They noticed Gloin and Oin heading their way to see little Citara.

"I had come to meet your new daughter, Kili and Tauriel, "said a grumpy Gloin, as Oin hit his back.

"Here is Citara, Gloin, "said a worry Tauriel, as she moved the baby near the red-haired dwarf. Gloin took a good long look at Citara, who looked up into Gloin's face. A tiny smile appeared on Citara's face, which melted Gloin's resolve to not like the child. Oin took a peek, and smiled.

"She is so lovely. Can I hold her a bit? "asked a moved Gloin, as Tauriel smiled. The gruff old dwarf gently took the baby in his arms, and sigh deeply. "You are very lucky Kili to have a wonderful wife and daughter, and your son is very amazing, as well. " Everyone smiled, as Gloin handed the baby back to Tauriel.

"Where is everyone?! "shouted a voice.

"I know that voice anywhere. Feeney! "shouted Thorin, as he hurried to the side of the house, where Feeney was leading a nagging Dis.

"Feeney, it is not polite to enter somebody's property without being invited, "said Dis.

"But Thorin is family, he would not mind, "said a laughing Feeney. Five other dwarves, whom were cloaked, were with Feeney and Dis, as they met with Thorin and the others.

"Dis! "shouted a happy Thorin, as he hugged his sister, Dis. Dis pulled back a bit so she would not squash the baby Thorin was carrying.

"Thorin, dear brother! Ooof! Whose were lassie does this one belong to? "asked Dis, as she looked at Oren Bee.

"This is my youngest, Dis. This is my daughter, Oren Bee, "said a proud Thorin. Dis smiled, and gently touched the baby's head.

"Ma! "shouted Fili and Kili. They hurried over to their Ma, and hugged her, as Feeney clasped hands with Thorin.

"And who escorted you two from Erebor? "asked Thorin.

"Some friends of yours and an old friend of Dwalin, "stated Feeney, as Thorin looked confusedly at his brother-in-law. Three dwarves came forward to meet Thorin, and lowered their hoods.

"Gracious! Dori, Ori, and Nori! "shouted a happy Thorin. The other dwarves heard Thorin, and quickly surrounded their kin and comrades, and were greeting them with so much gusto. Susy finally approach, and gave hugs and kisses to Dis, Feeney, Dori, Ori, and Nori. The last two dwarves did not move, as they waited to be introduced.

"Thorin, you remember my nephew Curr. He fought with Dain on the fields of Erebor, defending the mountain. He wanted to make sure that Dis and I arrived in Logan, "said a happy Feeney, as the approaching dwarf lowered his hood. Thorin looked over and saw a very blonde dwarf, with a curly beard. Curr's grey eyes were studying Thorin, who was doing the same.

"I am so please to finally meet the famous Thorin Oakenshield. I heard that you wed a man-woman. And you prefer her over your own kind, "stated Curr coolly. Thorin bristled at the young dwarf's remarks.

"Curr, where are your manners?! He is our host, so show some respect, "reprimanded Feeney, angrily.

"Forgive me, if I spoken my mind, "said Curr, who bowed. He smoothly eased away from Thorin and Feeney.

"I am sorry, Thorin. He had been so full of himself lately. Especially, after your cousin Dain praised Curr, for fighting bravely at the battle for Erebor. "

"It is alright, Feeney. These young pups will learn the hard way to respect their elders, "said Thorin, who was carrying a sleepy Oren Bee.

"Do not forget betters, Thorin, "said a smiling Feeney, as they laughed.

Curr heard their remarks, and snorted. He was looking at the dwarves while they were greeting the three brothers, who had traveled with them. He froze, when he saw a lovely man's woman talking to Dori, Ori, and Nori. Curr got closer to eavesdrop on the conversation near the woman.

"So, you now have three children, Lady Susy? "asked a smiling Dori.

"Yes, Dori. Over there next to the table of food is our oldest Xander Thrain, "said Susy, as she pointed out her thirteen years old Little Xander, who was piling food on his plate. Tiki was standing next to his cousin, smiling.

"Who is the elf lad? "asked Nori.

"That is Kili and Tauriel's son, Tiki. He was declared a hero by King Edward for killing the evil witch, the Siren. " Dori, Ori, and Nori were impressed. Susy pointed to Thror, who was talking to Xander and his friends: Steven, Griff, and Ren. "That is our second son, Thror Alin. King Edward is his guardian, when he was named. And Thorin is carrying our youngest child, Oren Bee, our only daughter. "

"Thorin seems protective of the wee bairn, "stated Nori.

"The word is possessive. He always wants to carry Oren Bee, and it is hard to get her away from him, "said a laughing Susy, as the others laughed with her.

Curr was devouring Susy with his eyes, and he understood why Thorin wanted her. 'But why marry her, 'he wondered.

Susy felt a bit uncomfortable, but could not figure out why. Then, she noticed a blonde dwarf staring hard at her. His indecent stare bother her, so she excused herself from her kin and friends, and went to where Thorin was talking to Feeney.

Curr smiled, as he followed the man's woman. He was thinking of plans to seduce the woman. He knew that females were such foolish creatures, and he should soon have this one warming his bed.

"There is Dwalin! Dwalin, come over here! I got a wonderful surprise for you! "shouted Feeney, as Dwalin and Balin hurried over to Feeney, Thorin, and Susy.

"Feeney, it is great to see you! "greeted Dwalin, as he clasped hands with Dis' husband.

"Feeney! "greeted a happy Balin, as he clasped hands as well. "What is this wonderful surprise for Dwalin? "

Feeney turn behind him, and signal the last cloaked dwarf. The cloaked person stepped forward, and slowly lowered their hood.

The color drained from Dwalin's face, and he quietly said, "Erla? I thought you were dead. "

"Are you not happy to see me, Dwalin? "asked a chestnut-haired she-dwarf. Erla was Dwalin's first love. She was the same height as Mer, but that was the only thing they had in common. While Mer had long straight black hair, Erla had long curly brown hair. Mer was a slender woman, while Erla was a pump she-dwarf. While Mer had a sweet disposition, Erla had a cold and calculating look in her eyes. "Where is my kiss that you have always greeted me with? "

"Yes, Erla, I am happy to see that you are alive. But I cannot give you any kind of kiss, "said a confused Dwalin.

"Why not, Dwalin?! "snapped Erla.

"I am married, Erla, "stated Dwalin, as Feeney, Thorin, Susy, and Balin watched the exchange.

"What?! You broke your promise to me, Dwalin?! "snarled Erla.

"But I thought you were dead. I went looking for you in Erebor, when Smaug over-ran the palace, but Idriss told me he had found your broken and dead body. Idriss always wanted you for himself, so I knew that he could tell that it was your body, "explained Dwalin.

"Do I look dead?! You vow that you would not marry anyone else. You said I was your one and only love. You vow it. Now, you are going to have to put that wife away, to complete your vow, "ordered Erla.

"I refuse! "snapped Dwalin. "I love my Mer, and we just had a son named in this ceremony. "

"I will take you to dispute court! "warned Erla. "Then, you will have to kill the she-dwarf and baby, because they are not your true wife and son! " Erla whirled around and left, as Mer caught the last words from the angry she-dwarf.

"What is going on, Dwalin? " asked a confused Mer, who was carrying Karn. Dwalin could not speak, as Balin took Mer to one side to explain.

"Have Dwalin ever mentioned a she-dwarf named Erla? "asked Balin.

"Yes. He told me everything about Erla, as I told him everything about Grigg. We had always been honest about our past, "said Mer, with confusion.

Dwalin joined them, and said, "Mer, Erla is alive, and is reminding me about a childish promise I made to her, when we were children. She demands I leave you for her. "

"What? Are you, Dwalin? "asked a teary-eyed Mer, who held Karn tightly. Balin left the couple, so they would have some privacy to talk freely.

"Mer, I love you, with all my heart. I do not want anyone else. You are my beautiful widow, my friend, my lover, my wife, and the mother of my children. Erla could hang herself! I will not give in to her demands, "stated Dwalin, as Mer rushed into his arms. Dwalin leaned his chin on Mer's dark head, and sighed in pure happiness. The others could see that Dwalin was ready to defend his marriage to Mer.

Susy looked behind her, and saw that the same blonde dwarf was still watching her. She also saw Tauriel approach Dis, Fili, and Kili, with Tiki and Citara.

"Tauriel! "shouted a happy Dis, then she stopped herself from hugging the she-elf, when she saw the children. "Who are these children? "

"This is your grandson, Tiki and your granddaughter, Citara, "replied Tauriel, who was worried about Dis reaction to her children.

"This is the famous Tiki I had heard about? "asked a surprised Dis, as she saw how small and thin the lad was. "I am so proud to call you my grandson, Tiki. I heard so many wonderful things about you from Petey the Peddler. He would bring news about my brother and my sons. So, I always knew what was happening to them. " Tiki smiled, and Dis saw that the lad had his father's smile. Dis hugged Tiki with glee, and then released him.

"Thank you, grandma. This is my sister, Citara. She just got named in this ceremony, "said a smiling Tiki.

"Tauriel, I did not hear you was with child, "said a surprise Dis, as she looked at the elfish baby.

"Tauriel, Lilybelle wants to meet Citara. Let me take her and Tiki over to Lilybelle, while you talk to Ma, "suggested Fili, who took the baby from Tauriel.

"Thank you, Fili, "said Kili, as he stood by a quiet Tauriel. Looking at his mother, Kili explain, "Ma, we had adopted Citara, because she was found in the river, floating in a wooden bowl. She was only two days old, and the healer said that the mother was dead. "

"What?! "exclaimed Dis, with surprise. "Why would you adopt a child? Tauriel could give you another child. "

"I might not be able to, Dis. I was in the dungeon fighting a witch, when she hit me with a spell. I did not know I was with child, and I lost the child from being hit with that spell, "stated Tauriel.

"You lost a child? Oh Tauriel! "cried Dis, who hugged the she-elf. "I lost a child, as well Tauriel. I know how you feel, when you lose a child. "

"You lose a child, Ma? "asked a confuse Kili.

"Fili really is not my first child; he is my second child, Kili. A horrible man killed your older sibling. I curse the day I have ever met the man, "explain Dis. "Now, I understand why you adopted this child. Aule wished this child to be part of our family. Though she is not a dwarf, she will be loved as one. "

Kili and Tauriel smiled at Dis, and took her over to Fili, Lilybelle, Tiki, and the three grandchildren that were recently born.

Susy was listening to Feeney and Thorin talk, when she finally got fed up.

"Feeney, who is that dwarf, that is staring holes into my back? "asked Susy, as Thorin checked her back.

"Wife, you do not have any holes in your back, "stated a confused Thorin, as Feeney checked her back as well.

Susy laughed, and said, "That is an expression from where I come from, Thorin. It means, 'why is he staring so hard at me?' "

Feeney and Thorin looked over to where Curr had quickly turned to look somewhere else. But both dwarves caught the quick movement of his head, and knew he was staring at Thorin's wife.

"I am so sorry, Thorin. I will go talk to him, "said Feeney, as he headed over to talk to Curr. Curr frowned as his uncle came to talk to him.

"That is Feeney's nephew, Curr. I do not like that dwarf, so please stay away from him, wife, "stated Thorin.

"What makes you think that I want to be near him? He gives me the creeps, "replied Susy.

Thorin laugh, and said, "He must had upset you, wife. You are saying words from your other world. " Susy hugged Thorin, and they went to go talk to the king, who had changed his clothes, and Captain Patric.

Bombur was laughing and talking with his fellow dwarves: Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, and Oin. Bofur and Bifur were there as well, drinking beer from some mugs. Devie brought a tray full of mugs, with beer for the dwarves. After they grabbed the mugs, Devie pulled Bombur to one side.

"Bombur, I decided I want another baby, "stated Devie, as Bombur spit out his beer, after drinking from his mug.

"But wife, we have fourteen children already. Why would you want another child? "asked a worried Bombur.

"All of our children are grown. We only have Bombom, and maybe soon he would want to move away from us. I miss my lassies very much. So, please let us have another child, Bombur, "asked Devie.

"We will talk more when we get back to the inn, "said Bombur, as he tried to get away from Devie, who went to go get food for her kin. Bombur quickly joined his family and friends, who noticed that Bombur was upset.

"What is wrong, Bombur? "asked Ori, as they all looked at the chubby dwarf.

"Devie wants another child, "whined Bombur.

"What?! You have fourteen children already. Why would she want another one? "asked Bofur.

"The children are grown and gone, and now she is feeling lonely. I have a feeling she is going to pester me, until I give her another one, "stated an upset Bombur.

"Be a dwarf, and tell her 'no', "said Gloin.

"You never had been yelled at by my Devie. You never tell her 'no', said Bombur.

"He is right. She had yelled at me and Bifur before. She is a different she-dwarf when she is angry, "explained Bofur, as Bifur nodded.

"Well, congratulation on your future child, Bombur, "said a teasing Dori, as the others laughed at the worried Bombur.

Thorin looked at the laughing dwarves, as he headed to where Xander the wizard was talking to Sebastian, Steven, Griff, and Ren. Thorin had finally given Oren Bee to Susy, who was at the table, talking to the other mothers, who were feeding their babies.

"Xander, I have a boon to ask of you, "said Thorin, as the men and Iason looked at the approaching dwarf.

"What is it, Thorin? "requested the wizard.

"I need you to find out the history of the baby, Citara. I want to make sure that no one will come and claim the child from Kili and Tauriel, "explained Thorin, as the men and Sebastian listened.

"Where do I start looking for the child's kin, Thorin? "asked Xander, as he looked over to where Fili and Kili were with their wives, children, and mother.

"I can help you there, Xander, "said Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian, "said a smiling Xander.

"But you owe me a kiss, "said a smiling Sebastian, as Xander frown. Thorin and the others tried to suppress their laughter.

"What?! "shouted an angry Xander.

"You are so easy to rile, Xander, "said a laughing Sebastian. "I will see you at my hovel later this evening. Thank you for inviting me, Thorin. I got sick people to check on. " The Iason bowed, and left for the healing hovel, after blowing a kiss toward the fuming Xander. Thorin, Steven, Griff, and Ren could not stop laughing, as Xander glared at them.

"That Iason is asking to be punched, "remarked Xander.

"Well, do not hurt him too much, since he is willing to help you in search of Citara's kin, "stated Thorin. "Thank you, Xander for your help. " Thorin left to talk to Dwalin and Balin, about the arrival of Erla.

"Do you three wish to join me on this adventure? "asked Xander, as he watched the dwarves and their guest celebrate.

"I want to go, Xander, "said Steven.

"You know we always are there for you, Xander, "stated Griff.

"Yes, Xander. Besides, you helped us, with the Siren, "reminded Ren.

"That was Tiki and his friends, "said a confused Xander.

"Yes, but if you did not get beaten up by the witch, making Sebastian pity you. Tiki and the others would not had come, "said a smiling Steven, as Griff and Ren laughed. Xander gave a stony look at Steven.

"We should have left you as a statue, Steven. The birds of Logan needed a place to relieve themselves, "replied Xander.

"Will you two stop it? You are making me laugh so hard, my side is hurting, "said a smiling Griff, as Ren roar with laughter. Xander and Steven glared at Griff and Ren.

"Come one, Steven. I will buy you a beer, "said Xander, as he put his arm over Steven's shoulders.

"But I thought the beer was free here? "asked a confused Steven.

Xander frown, as he escorted Steven to the table with the beer, and said, "Never mind, Steven. " Griff and Ren were walking behind them, laughing their heads off. Everyone enjoy the rest of the day at the naming ceremony, as their problems were set aside for another day.

Chapter 5 **Conflict At The Marketplace**

Two days after the naming ceremony, Susy and Tauriel were leaving Queen Tamara's marketplace with their two daughters, after spending the morning buying clothes for the two young lassies. Thorin wanted his daughter to have new clothes as well, if Citara was going to have new clothes. Thorin try to get Susy to buy one more outfit than Citara, but Susy refused. She did not want Tauriel to feel that she had to compete with her in their purchases.

Susy bought what she knew Thorin would love, and nothing more. The two females enjoy looking at the clothes, and selecting them. Oren Bee and Citara were getting tire, after a long morning at the marketplace. The females had just eaten a mid-morning snack at Dobb's stand, which sold buttered scones. They were heading back to Oakenshield, when Susy felt someone watching her.

Tauriel was carrying a sleepy Citara and her green shopping tote. While Susy was carrying Oren Bee and her blue shopping tote, which she got from her anything bag. Tauriel was talking about her purchases, as they walked.

"I truly enjoy spending this day with you, Aunt Susy. We need to do this again one day soon, "said a happy Tauriel.

"Tauriel, do you see a blonde dwarf staring at us? "asked a worried Susy. Tauriel looked around, and saw Curr walking slowly toward the two females.

"Yes, Aunt Susy. He is coming toward us, "whispered Tauriel, as Susy cussed under-her-breath.

"Good day, Lady Oakenshield, "said Curr, as he ignored Tauriel. "Your husband is not here, so give the child to your servant here, and we can go the nearest inn, and enjoy ourselves. "

"Excuse me?! This is my niece, and I am not going anywhere with you! "snapped Susy, who was starting to get angry.

"Woman, I know you desire for me to put my hands on your body. Stop pretending for this filthy elf's sake, "answered Curr.

Tauriel put herself between Susy and Curr, and warned him, "You better leave my Aunt Susy alone! You better not touch her in any way! " A person, who was walking nearby heard Tauriel as she confronted Curr. The blonde dwarf snarled, and pushed Tauriel, who was carrying Citara onto the cobbled road.

"Oh no! Tauriel and Citara! "

Susy screamed, as she went to help Tauriel, who was crying as she sat on the street. The she-elf was checking a crying Citara for injuries. The person near the two females went to help them stand on their feet. It was Sebastian, who saw Curr push Tauriel. The healer took Citara, and checked her body.

"She is fine, Tauriel. Please calm yourself down, because you are frightening the baby, "said Sebastian, as he handed the baby back to a relieved Tauriel. "But you had scraped your forearms, when you had protected Citara with your arms. " Susy glared at the smirking Curr. Tauriel watched as Sebastian quickly healed her scraped forearms, and then the she-elf tried to calm Citara.

"Sebastian, are you finish healing Tauriel? "asked Susy, as she watched the healer.

Smiling, Sebastian said, "Yes, Lady Susy. Tauriel is all heal, and Citara is fine. "

"Good, hold Oren Bee…and cover her eyes, "commanded Susy, as a confused Sebastian took the baby. Sebastian covered Oren Bee's eyes, and with Tauriel watched Susy approach Curr.

"I knew you would come to me, "said a purring Curr, as he grabbed Susy by the shoulders. Susy smiled, and then kneed Curr in the crotch. As the blonde bend forward to grab his privates, Susy raised her knee hard and hitting Curr in the chin. Curr was knocked out, and was lying flat on the cobblestones of Logan. Sebastian and Tauriel were laughing, as Susy joined them.

"I think I hurt my knee, "said a frowning Susy, who took Oren Bee from Sebastian. Sebastian patted Susy's shoulder, and her knee did not hurt anymore. The healer then approached the unconscious Curr. "You are not going to help him, are you Sebastian? "

"I do not help people, who are taking a nap. I just wanted to push him over, so he would not make people trip as they are leaving the marketplace, "said Sebastian, as he rolled Curr into a mud puddle, with his foot. Susy and Tauriel laughed, as they 'thanked' the healer. They all went on their merry ways, leaving the blonde dwarf in the mud.

Susy told Tauriel goodbye at her front door, and entered her home. Thorin, Balin, and Feeney were in the gathering room. The two dwarves were trying to calm down an upset Thorin. When Oakenshield saw his wife, he came charging at her.

"Where have you been, wife? You are late coming back from shopping. I was worried about Oren Bee…oh…and you too, "said Thorin quickly, as Susy glared at him. Susy was quiet, as she was trying to figure out what to tell Thorin. "Something happened, but not to Oren Bee. Tell me, wife. "

Sighing, Susy confess, "We were accosted by Feeney's nephew, when we were leaving Queen Tamara's marketplace. "

"What?! "shouted Thorin, Balin, and Feeney. Oren Bee got frightens from the yelling, and started crying.

"I will take care of Oren Bee, while you discuss what had happened, "offered Balin, as Thorin and Susy thanked him.

"Tell us everything, wife, "ordered Thorin, as Balin left and Feeney covered his mouth with his hand.

"Tauriel and I had just finished eating a snack at Dobb's, and was heading home. I felt someone staring at me again, and had asked Tauriel if she see a blonde dwarf nearby. She said 'yes and he was heading our way'. Curr had the nerve to tell me to give Oren Bee to my servant, and for me to go with him to the nearest inn to be intimate. " Thorin was fuming, as Feeney covered his face, with both of his hands. "Tauriel got between us to tell him to leave me alone. He pushed Tauriel to the ground, as she was carrying Little Citara. " Thorin glared, as did Feeney, but Susy knew they were not angry with her. "We were lucky Sebastian was walking by, and he checked both Citara and Tauriel for injuries. Citara was fine, but Tauriel's forearms were scraped. After he had healed Tauriel, I asked him to hold Oren Bee. Then, I dealt with Feeney's nephew. "

"That is not all of it, is it Susy? "asked Thorin, as Susy blushes. "Did you act like the Nutcracker, wife? "

"Yes Thorin, "answered Susy, quietly. "I hit him, and then I knocked him out. "

Thorin started laughing, as Feeney asked Thorin to explain. Thorin whispered into Feeney's ear, making his friend break out laughing.

"Where did you leave the lad? "asked Feeney, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"The last time I saw him, he was lying in a mud puddle, "replied Susy, who was embarrassed.

"You put him in the mud, wife? "asked a smiling Thorin, who was shaking his head.

"Sebastian did that. He said he wanted to move him out of the way, so people would not trip over him, "answered Susy, which started Thorin and Feeney laughing again. They heard loud banging on the front door, so Thorin went to answered it. Curr came charging into the room toward Susy, as Feeney got between them. Curr was covered in mud, and was spitting mad.

"That conniving female acted as she wanted me, and then she had the nerve to strike me down, "accused Curr, as Feeney put his hands up to stop his nephew.

"That is not what she told us, Curr, "said an angry Thorin, as he went to close the front door. Kili stopped Thorin before he could close the front door. Thorin watched as Kili entered his home, as he held the door.

"And you would take the word of a disgusting man's woman over me? "asked Curr. Kili walked up to Curr, and punched him right in the jaw. Curr went down again, unconscious.

"Ah Kili! I wanted to hit him, "said a smiling Thorin.

"You tell that pig to never lay a hand on my wife again, "said an angry Kili.

"Kili, I am the pig. You can call him a swine, "said Thorin, as everyone laughed.

"I will tell him, Kili, "replied Feeney, as he threw the unconscious Curr over his shoulder. "And I will bring him back, Thorin…so you can punch him. "

"Thank you, Feeney, "said Thorin, as he escorted Feeney, Curr, and Kili out the front door. He turn to face Susy, with a glare, which made Susy freeze.

"Wife…, "said Thorin.

"Yes Thorin? "asked a worry Susy.

A big smile appeared on Thorin's face, as he hurried over to Susy, and said, "I love you, Susy. And I am glad the Nutcracker shown up. But until this Curr leave town, I want you to have someone always with you. "

"But Thorin…alright Thorin, I will find an escort, if I need to leave the house, "said Susy.

"Feeney and Dis are staying a week, and then they are leaving. I will have Balin stay with you, until they leave, "said Thorin, as he hugged his wife. "Do you want to make a baby? "

"Thorin, I am too old to make a baby, "said a smiling Susy.

"That does not bother me, "teased Thorin, as Susy laughed.

"So Thorin, what happened with Feeney's nephew and my Little One? "asked Balin, who was coming down the stairs. Thorin frown about being interrupted, when he was flirting with his wife.

"Where is Oren Bee? "asked Susy, as she put down her blue tote bag on the coffee table.

"Oren Bee is taking a nap in the nursery. She was very tire, "explained Balin, as he joined Thorin. Susy sat on the main couch, while Thorin repeated the story that Susy had told, and what had happened in the gathering room, while Balin was gone.

A banging was heard on the front door, which Balin hurried to answer. Balin opened the door to a frustrated Curr. Feeney was hurrying from Little Logan to get his nephew, before he causes any more problems. Before Curr could say anything, Balin punched Curr in the jaw. Curr collapsed on the front yard, as Thorin snorted in frustration.

"Ah Balin! I wanted to hit Curr! "whined Thorin, as Susy laughed.

"I am sorry, Thorin, but I was so angry to see him here at the front door, "said a contrived Balin, as Thorin patted his back. They watched as Feeney picked up Curr again.

"I am sorry, Thorin. The fool got away from me. It will not happen again, "said Feeney, as he took Curr away.

Thorin sighed, and closed the door. Thorin and Balin went and sat down on the couch, with Susy. Susy showed them what she bought for Oren Bee, which was a delightful surprise to the two dwarves.

"Oh dear! "exclaim Susy.

"What wife? "asked Thorin.

"I forgot to make lunch, with all of this excitement going on, "said Susy. As she stood up from the couch, a loud banging was heard on the front door. Thorin put his hands up, to stop anyone from opening the door. Thorin slowly walked over to the front door, and open it. Before Curr could say anything, Thorin punched him in the jaw, and the fool fell to the ground, unconscious again.

Thorin had a big smile on his face, and said, "Finally. " Balin and Susy joined Thorin at the front door. They saw Feeney hurrying to get Curr one more time.

"You would think this young fool would learn, "said Balin, as Feeney picked up Curr again.

"Bah! I am getting tire of picking up this fool. His chin is probably much bruised that Dain is going to ask questions, "stated Feeney, with a smile.

"Tell Dain the truth. Curr is an idiot, "said a laughing Thorin, as everyone laughed. They told Feeney that they will talk to him later. Closing the front door, Thorin added, "Wife, I will make lunch. You have already had a full day. "

Thorin and Balin escorted Susy to the dining area, and sat her down. The two dwarves brought her food bag from the kitchen, and started making lunch for a happy Lady Oakenshield.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6 **The Dispute**

The next day after the incident with Curr, the family of Oakenshield: Thorin, Susy, Dwalin, and Balin headed to the Blue Mountain Inn's tavern. Thorin was carrying Oren Bee, who was asleep at the moment, as they entered the Inn. They were having Erla's dispute heard that day, in Bombur's tavern. Brodall was acting judge, but he had asked Xander the wizard to create a "truth" crystal for the hearing. Curr was acting for Erla, and will ask questions from Erla and Dwalin. Dwalin still have not selected someone to act for him. He knew he cannot ask someone who is related by blood to him, so that left Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Feeney, and the ladies of the dwarves. Dwalin did not want Bofur, since he is sometimes acts naive about things, which Curr would use against him. Bombur gets befuddled too easily, and no one can understand Bifur. Feeney was related to Curr, and that would not be allowed. Dwalin was worried, and told Thorin and Balin his problem.

The three dwarves and one woman sat down, where Brodall pointed out for them to sit at. Taffi was not there, she was working at the bakery for her Ma. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, and Devie were sitting behind Thorin and the others. The visiting kin were sitting next to Thorin, and Oren Bee. Feeney and Dis looked sadly at Dwalin, as Gloin whispered sharply with Oin. The two dwarves were glaring at Erla and Curr. Dori, Ori, and Nori were sitting next to Bombur and his kin, feeling sad for Dwalin, as they whisper among themselves.

"Dwalin, where is Mer? "asked Susy.

"She is staying with Fili and Lilybelle, until this is over. I think Kili and Tauriel are with them as well. The lads are fishing behind the forge, watching over Mer for me, "said a sad Dwalin.

"It will turn out fine, brother, "said Balin, as he patted his brother's hand.

"I wish you were not my brother, Balin. I know you can defend me from these tricksters, "lamented Dwalin, as he watched a smirking Erla and Curr.

"I know brother, "said Balin, as he sat next to Susy and Dwalin.

"What are the rules, Balin? "asked Susy.

"Dwalin cannot speak for himself, he has to appoint someone to speak and ask questions for him. It has to be a dwarf or someone related to him. It cannot be someone related by blood, so that leaves me out to act for my brother, "said a sad Balin.

"Too bad Susy cannot act for you, Dwalin. She is much more clever than that pompous fool over there, "said Thorin, who was glaring at a self-centered Curr. A smile broke out on Dwalin and Balin's faces, as they looked at Thorin's wife.

"She is not related by blood, but she is related by marriage, "stated Balin, as Susy looked at her dear Balin, with surprise.

"And I know she is very clever, "said a smiling Dwalin, Susy started to protest.

"Wife, you would be saving Dwalin and Mer's marriage, and maybe Mer and Karn's lives, "said Thorin.

"What do you mean their lives? "asked a confused Susy.

"If a dwarf gets a female with child, and they are not wed when the child was born…then that dwarf must kill the female and child. If they prove here that Dwalin and Mer's marriage is not legal, Dwalin must kill Mer and Karn, "said a sad Thorin.

"What?! I will act for you, Dwalin. I will find out the truth, you wait and see, "said a determine Susy, as she stood up with Dwalin.

Brodall was sitting at a table, with Xander by his side. The wizard was the only man allowed to watch this court, for he was not a dwarf or related to anyone there. Xander also was writing down what was being said. Bombur's sons and Crager were keeping order in the court.

"Please all will be quiet, and we will start, "said Brodall. "Erla, who did you appoint to speak for you? "

"I have selected Curr, for he is a clever fellow, "stated Erla, as she smirked at Dwalin.

"Fine fine, Erla. Dwalin, who did you pick to speak for you? "asked Brodall, as he showed Xander where to write Curr's name in the record.

"I have selected Lady Susy Oakenshield to speak for me, "stated a proud Dwalin, as everyone looked up with surprise.

"You cannot pick her! She is not a dwarf! "screamed Erla.

"But she is related by marriage, being married to Dwalin's distant cousin, Thorin, "stated Brodall. "Welcome Lady Oakenshield. " Brodall nodded to Susy, who nodded back.

"Do not worry, Erla. She is a stupid man's woman. I am more cunning than any man's woman, "stated Curr, as Erla smiled.

"Erla, please tell this court your dispute against Dwalin, son of Fundin, "said Brodall.

"For many years since we were children, Dwalin declared that he loved me, and only me. When we have grown, he vowed that he would not marry anyone, except me. So, when I arrived looking for him, I found that he had wed another, "said an angry Erla.

"Why did you not wed, when he had vow it? "asked Curr.

"When he had made that vow, it was the day before Smaug attacked the palace. I waited for Dwalin to rescue me from the palace, but the coward had run off, "stated a sneering Erla. Bombur's sons had to restrain Dwalin, who was angry at being called a coward in court.

"So, who had rescued you, Erla? "asked Curr, who was smirking at an angry Dwalin.

"I was rescued by Idriss. "

Xander was watching the crystal, which turned blue when the person told the truth.

"Your turn, woman, "snapped Curr.

"Curr, you will treat the Lady Oakenshield with respect, or I will charge you a silver coin for any snide remarks, "warned Brodall.

"As you wish, Brodall, "simper Curr, as he bowed to the head dwarf of Little Logan's council.

"Master Brodall, may I ask Dwalin two questions, before I ask Mistress Erla her questions? "asked Susy.

"You may, Lady Oakenshield, "replied a smiling Brodall, as Xander tried to keep the smile off his face, as he knows how sneaky Susy is.

"Dwalin, why did you not go looking for Erla, when the dragon attacked Erebor? "asked Susy.

"I did go looking for Erla, and met Idriss coming from one of the passages. Idriss told me, he had found her dead and broken body. He said it was best for me not to see her body, because it would haunt me for the rest of my life, "replied Dwalin.

"So, you thought she was dead? "asked Susy.

"Yes. I was numb, when Idriss told me this. Then, Thorin asked for my help to lead Karn Barr away from Erebor, for he wishes to kill the dragon for killing his parents in Dale, "stated Dwalin.

"LIAR! "screamed Erla, who stood up.

"Control Erla, Curr. We will not have any outburst in this court! "warned Brodall.

"He did not lie, the crystal is blue, "stated Xander, as Curr try to calm Erla and sits her down.

"Please continue, Lady Oakenshield, "said Brodall.

"Erla, why have you not looked for Dwalin before? "asked Susy.

"I did not know where he was. It was by chance I was visiting Erebor, when I talked to Dis about the dwarves of her family. She told me where Dwalin was, "said Erla, as she glared at Susy. Susy was thinking about the situation, when she realized something important that she needed to ask.

"Where have you been all this time away from Dwalin? "inquired Susy.

"I was living in the Iron Hills with Idriss' family, "said Erla, quietly.

"Why with his family? "asked a confused Susy.

"They were my friends, "said Erla, quickly.

"She is lying, "stated Xander, as everyone can see the crystal had turned red.

"Why lie, Erla? Unless….You were married to Idriss?! "asked a surprise Susy.

"No! "shouted Erla, as she stood.

"Red crystal, "stated Xander.

"Where is Idriss, Erla? "asked Susy.

Erla sadly sat down, and said, "The fool got himself killed at the battle for Erebor. His family turned me out, because they said I drove Idriss to war. He would rather die, then live another day with me. So now, I got no home, no children, and no one to care for me. I knew that Dwalin would take me as his wife, as he promised. "

"Do you love, Dwalin? "asked Susy.

Erla looked Dwalin in the eyes, and said, "No, I have never loved Dwalin. I just knew he was related to Thorin, who might show favor on him. " Dwalin looked sadly at a cold Erla.

"The crystal is blue, "stated Xander.

"I think I have heard enough. Yes, there was a vow between Erla, daughter of Gare and Dwalin, son of Fundin. Dwalin, son of Fundin did not break the vow, for he thought Erla was dead. So, he had wed the widow Mer, with free conscious. Erla broke the vow, when she wed Idriss. She is guilty of falsehood against Dwalin, son of Fundin, as well as breaking their vow. So, Erla's dispute is thrown out of court, and Dwalin's marriage is legal, "stated Brodall. Everybody cheered, except for Erla, who quickly left, and an angry Curr, who stomped away.

A happy Dwalin picked up a smiling Susy, and swung her around, as Thorin and Balin joined them, with the sleeping Oren Bee.

"Thank thee, lassie. If Mer and I have a lassie one day, we will name it after you, "stated a smiling Dwalin, as he put Susy down. Dwalin turn to go and Balin stopped him.

"Where are you going, Dwalin? Bombur is making a celebration here for your win, "said Balin.

"I am going to go get my Mer, and tell her what had happened here, "said Dwalin, who took off running. They laughed, and joined Xander and Brodall at the table.

Mer was rocking baby Karn, in Lilybelle's tree. A long thick sturdy tree branch was hanging low to the ground. Fili had Eurus add a back rest all long the branch, so anyone can sit on the branch, and use it to rock and swing, back and forth on it.

Little Xander, Tiki, and Thror were fishing on a small pier Fili had added, so whenever he and Kili wanted to fish, behind his forge. The lads were talking quietly, as they fish.

Fili, Kili, Lilybelle, and Tauriel were talking quietly as well, as they watch Mer crying softly over her son, Karn. Karn was asleep, after being fed by Mer.

Little Oin, Little Gloin, and Citara were taking naps in two cradles, that Aunt Susy had given Lilybelle, as a gift. The cradles were on the porch of Fili and Lilybelle's home. Citara was sleeping in one cradle, while Oin and Gloin were sleeping together in the other cradle. Everyone was solemn on the porch, as they watch Mer. Lilybelle was serving drinks to her visitors, but Mer did not want anything at that moment.

"How long does a dispute last? "asked Lilybelle, who had tears in her eyes, as she placed the pitcher on the table in front of her husband, Fili.

"I do not know. It is a rare thing to have a dispute like this heard, "answered Fili.

"This is not fair. Dwalin and Mer had been happily married for thirteen years, "stated Tauriel, as she looked sadly at Mer. "You did not make a vow to some she-dwarf, did you Kili? "

"To one she-dwarf? No…it would not be fair to the other nine she-dwarves, "said a teasing Kili, with a twinkle in his eyes. Tauriel laughed, and slapped his hand playfully, as the others laughed.

"MER! "

The two dwarves, the she-elf, and the hobbit stood up as one, as Mer looked toward the road of Little Logan. They all saw Dwalin running into the backyard of the forge, smiling.

"We won, lassie! You are declared my wife! "shouted a happy Dwalin, as Mer hurried to Dwalin's arms. The four on the porch joined the happy couple on the lawn of Fili and Lilybelle's home. The lads came running from the river, laughing.

"How did it happen? "asked a happy Fili.

"Your Aunt Susy acted for me, and found out that Erla was married before I was. So, Erla broke the pledge, and I was found faultless. Our marriage is legal, and Mer is my wife, "stated a beaming Dwalin. "Grab your wee ones, because they are celebrating at the tavern in the Blue Mountain Inn. "

Everyone picked up their babies, and they headed back to the tavern to a rowdy party. Dwalin escorted a happy Mer, who felt right at home, with the dwarves. She joined Susy, Thorin, Balin, and Xander at a table, as did the others. Everyone was very happy, as they celebrated.

Erla was not happy at small inn in the front plaza. She was sitting in the eatery, drinking a small glass of beer. Curr joined her, and ordered a drink, as well.

"What now, Erla? "asked a grumpy Curr.

"I will head to the Blue Mountains stronghold, for I remembered that I have a cousin who abides there. I need to ask Oin and Gloin if I can travel with them, "said a sad and tire Erla.

"I have to escort my uncle and his wife back to Erebor. Why do you not come back with me, and be my spouse? "asked Curr. "You are a fine looking she-dwarf, and I am tire of sleeping alone. I will be helping you get a home, and you will be helping me sleep better, "said a smirking Curr. Erla looked at Curr, who was leering at her.

"Why not. I rather be wed with you, than beg a place where I am not wanted, "stated Erla, as she raised her glass. Curr clinked glasses with Erla, as they discuss how they will wed.

Chapter 7 **Preparing for Travel**

"Susy, it is so amazing how you know which tile to pick, "said Xander, as the wizard and Thorin watched Susy play Xander's wall, in his cave. Xander had admitted that he was not good in playing mahjong, the puzzle on the wall.

"It is mostly luck and logic on which tile to pick. Some days, I am lucky, and some days I am not lucky, "replies Susy, who was sitting with comfort in a chair Xander had placed in front of his wall.

"Remember Xander, we get half of the gold, "stated Thorin.

"Yes Thorin, I remember our agreement, "replied a smiling Xander the wizard.

"Thorin, that is not fair. This is Xander's wall, "said Susy, who stopped playing to look at Thorin, who was smiling at his wife.

"I cannot mine gold, so this is the best way to get gold. Remember wife, I am a dwarf, "teased Thorin, as Susy rolled her eyes. She gave Thorin a quick kiss, and went back to playing the wall. "I only get a quick kiss, wife? "

"Do you want to give Xander the hives again? "asked Susy, as Thorin and Xander laughed. "How is Oren Bee, Xander? "

"She is enjoying herself in the traveling playpen of yours, "said Xander, who peeked at Thorin's daughter. Susy had placed the playpen near the room of the Wall. The wizard had taken some toys out of his commodity bag for Oren Bee. Xander had put a stacking ring toy, a rubber ball, some rubber blocks, and a couple of rattles for Oren Bee to play with. The baby was busy chewing on everything she touches, since she loves exploring things with her mouth. But Oren Bee likes looking at new places as well, so she was very entertained by Xander's cave.

"I am hungry Xander. What do you have for lunch? "asked Thorin.

"A dwarf's desire…gold and food, "teased Xander, as he went and placed a small table near the small chamber. The wizard went and got his food bag, and stood pondering on what to serve his friends. Xander figured finger food would be best, so he put out a bowl with chicken strips and steak fingers, as well as a bowl of baby carrots and celery stalks to chew on. He knew French fries were not healthy, but he put out a bowl full of dinner fries, fried sweet potato fries, and fried zucchini.

Xander handed a plate for Thorin to fill, with food, as he checked on Susy progress. Thorin happily started stacking food on his plate, and then joined his wife in the Wall's chamber.

"So, how are you doing, Susy? "asked Xander, as he saw no score. "How come there is no score showing? "

"I did not want you two getting excited, and confusing me, "said Susy. "When I am finish, then we will see the score. "

"Do you want something to eat, wife? "asked Thorin, who was busy chewing on a steak finger.

"I will eat when I am finish. And Xander, can I have a taco salad…please? "asked Susy, with a smile.

"Anything for the lady, "replied the wizard, who went back to his food bag.

As Xander turn to take the tortilla-shelled salad and a fork to Susy, Susy had sang out, "I am finish! " Xander put the fork in the salad, and put them down on a plate that was on the table, and hurried into the chamber.

Gold coins started falling into the kettle in the Wall's fireplace, as Xander and Thorin laughed. They were smiling with glee at the many falling coins, which were clinking as they land.

"So, how much did you win, wife? "asked Thorin, as he and Xander knelt to take some coins out to look at. "Did you make 44,885 gold coins again? "

"No, Thorin. I did not make 44,885 gold coins this time, "replied Susy, as she slowly stood up and stretched.

"That is alright. Making less does not bother me. I am just glad to have the gold. So, thank you, Susy, "said Xander. "So, what score did you make? "

"My final score was 63,720, "answered Susy, who left the chamber. Thorin and Xander froze in surprise at what Susy said.

"She made 63,720? "asked a thrilled Thorin, as he got up, with Xander from the floor of the chamber. The man and the dwarf danced around, with each other. "How much gold do we each get, Xander? "

"Let me think…divide by two…uh, "pondered Xander.

"You get 31,860 gold coins each, Xander! "shouted Susy, from the cave. She was sitting next to Oren Bee, eating her taco salad.

Xander stuck his head out of the chamber, and replied with a smile, "Show off. " The wizard went back to help Thorin to split the gold. Susy laughed, as she shook her head at the greed of men and dwarves. She smiled at her daughter, when she heard a voice.

"Hello in the cave! "

"Who is it? "asked Susy.

"It is Kili, Aunt Susy, "replied Kili, who peeked into the cave. "Can I come in? "

"Xander, Kili wish to enter your cave! "

"You can let him in, Susy, "answered Xander.

"You heard him, Kili. Come in and join us, "said Susy, with a smile. Susy had come to love Fili and Kili, as if they were her own sons and not her nephews. Kili quickly entered the cave, and gave Susy a kiss on the cheek. He played a bit with Oren Bee, as he waited for Xander and Thorin to exit the Wall's chamber. They could hear Xander and Thorin talking.

"This is going to take a long time to separate the coins, Thorin. Do you trust me? "asked Xander.

"Of course, Xander. You are one of my dearest friends, "answered back Thorin.

"Come with me then, "said the wizard. Xander and Thorin exited the chamber, as the wizard turn to look at the doorway they had just passed through. "Jordee, can you separate the Traveler's gold into two equal stacks? " The light in the cave turned blue, which made Oren Bee giggle in delight. "Then, do so, Jordee. While we wait for Jordee to stack the gold, we will eat lunch. Hello Kili. Do you wish to eat lunch with us? "

"Why yes. That food looks so appealing, "replied a smiling Kili. Dis' son joined the wizard at the small table, and started filling a plate. Thorin sat next to Susy, as he ate his lunch.

"What do you have to drink, Xander? " asked Susy, who was starting to feel thirsty.

"I got some beer for the dwarves and myself. Do you want some ice tea, Susy? "asked Xander.

"Yes, some sweet tea, but no lemons, "replied Susy, who made a face.

"No lemons? You are the only female I have ever met that does not want lemons in her tea, "said a teasing Xander.

"Lemons are good in lemonade and pie, but I do not like it in my tea, "stated Susy, as she took the glass of tea from the wizard. The man and dwarves laughed at Susy's comment.

Xander sat next to Thorin, as Kili sat next to the wizard. And everyone started eating their lunch, as they heard the clinking of the coins being stacked.

"So, why are you here, Kili? "asked Xander, as he ate some of the fried zucchini.

"Steven told me that you were going to go find Citara's kin, and to see if anyone would claim her. I wish to go with you to see for myself, "stated Kili.

"Kili, you do not need to go, "said a worry Thorin. "Remember, you are a dwarf, and they will be heading toward a community with elves. Do not think that you will be welcome as you are here in Logan and Little Logan. "

"Eurus said that he will come with me to keep me safe. But I need to do this for my family, Thorin, "replied Kili.

"So Kili, who will be watching over your horses and stable? "asked Xander.

Smiling, Kili proudly announced, "Tiki said he was old enough to care for the horses and stable. And Tauriel said she would be there to help him, if he needs the help. " Thorin, Susy, and Xander smile at the thought of Tiki stating he was old enough to do a grown dwarf's chore. But he was so young, when he defeated an evil witch.

"Xander? It is your decision, since this is your task, "said Thorin.

"This is going to be a dangerous task, since we will be traveling in the wilderness, far from the Traveling road. We will also have to deal with a person, who killed the mother, and a group of elves we have never met before. So, with two extra fighters, we might have more of a chance to succeed. Welcome Kili to my task. Tell Eurus to get pack, and meet me and the others here at my cave, in the morning tomorrow, "said Xander. Kili smiled, and nodded to the wizard, who was now in his early forties.

They ate and finish lunch, enjoying each other's company. Thorin noticed that no sound was coming from the Wall's chamber.

"I think your Jordee is finish stacking the coins, Xander. I do not hear any noise, "stated Thorin, who was wiping his hand on a napkin Xander have given him.

"Jordee, are you finished stacking the coins? "asked Xander. The cave turn blue, and Xander got up to go see what Jordee had done. Thorin and Kili got up, and follow the wizard into the chamber. The man and the two dwarves smiled at the two piles of gold coins, and saw that they were stack the same and have the same height. "Thorin, do you have your money pouch? "

"Yes, I carried it with me wherever I go, ever since Susy gave it to me as a gift, "stated Thorin, as he thought back to the time Susy had gotten him the money pouch from Petey the Peddler. It was before they were married, and he remembered how he and Susy would argue a lot. They still fell in love, throughout all their arguments. Those were fond memories that Thorin held so dear.

Thorin took his pouch from his belt, and look at the amount that was in the pouch. He still had 44, 875 Traveler's gold in his pouch, and was going to add more.

Thorin opened his pouch wide, as Xander and Kili helped put Thorin's gold into the pouch. It took them a number of minutes, since 31, 860 gold pieces is a lot of gold to move. The three males finish putting Thorin's share into his pouch, and Oakenshield smile at the amount. He have 76, 735 gold pieces, which would help in case he cannot be a blacksmith any more. He knows Susy thinks he loves gold, but he knows that the gold would keep his family safe from unexpected problems.

"Do not worry about my share. I will have Jordee fly the coins into my money pouch later. I need to figure out what I need for the journey, "said Xander, who escorted Thorin and Kili back to the main part of the cave.

"I guess that is a hint for us to finish our visit. You be careful on this journey, Xander. I do not wish to lose a great friend, "stated Thorin, who clasped hands with the wizard.

Xander smiled, and said, "Do not worry, Thorin. It is not my time yet. I have a feeling everything will turn out alright. "

Thorin grabbed Oren Bee, as Kili helped Susy fold the playpen. Kili insisted on carrying the playpen, as Susy waved at Xander, and followed Thorin out of the cave.

"I will see you tomorrow, Xander, "said Kili, who nodded toward the wizard. Xander followed them to his cave entrance, and waved to his friends as they headed to the main gate of Logan. Xander smiled, and told Jordee to secure the entrance, while he put away his gold.

Chapter 8 **Where Is Bombur?**

Devie was grumbling as she search the Blue Mountain Inn for her husband, Bombur. He knew that Devie set aside tea time every day for them to be intimate. She wants this new baby, and she was determined to have her way. Bombur had been hiding every time it was close to tea time, since he did not want a new child. He was happy just to have Bombom, who wanted to run the Inn with his parents. But Devie wanted another daughter, and had told Bombur that he better help her get that daughter…or else. Bombur knew what 'or else' meant, and started hiding from his wife.

Devie sighed, as she had looked already at the places Bombur had hidden before. She had checked in the broom closet, and he was not there. Devie had checked behind all of the bushes in the backyard, and he was not there. The she-dwarf went through all the rooms in the inn and the house, and he was not there. She still had not found him, and it was making her angrier. Then the blonde she-dwarf thought of a new place to check. He might have gone to his brother's toy shop to hide in.

Devie quickly call Bombom to the front room of the Inn, and told him to watch the front counter, while she looked for his Da.

"Alright Ma! "sang a happy Bombom, who love being in charge. Since turning sixteen, Bombom fixed his hair and mustache to look like his Da. Now, he was starting to be confused for his Da, though he was a few inches shorter.

Devie smiled at her youngest child, and then left the Inn. She hurried through the busy marketplace, and headed toward the toy shop. Devie greeted some of her neighbors, who were doing some late shopping for the day. She entered the toy shop, and saw that Bofur was wiping down the counter, with a dust cloth. Bifur was moving toys around, yet neither one acknowledge her. They would not look at her face, and she knew they were hiding Bombur.

"Alright! Where is my cowardly husband hiding at?! "snapped Devie.

"Devie! "shouted a smiling Bofur, as he approached his sister-in-law. "It is so grand to see you! "

"Stop your hornswoggling, Bofur. I know how you act, when you are hiding something from me. Where is Bombur?! "ordered Devie.

"Bombur? What make you think he is here? "asked a pale Bofur.

"Bofur, son of Becan you better show me where my husband is. Or I will nag you sunup to sundown for getting in between me and my husband, "warned Devie, as Bofur paled even more. "That goes for you too, Bifur. "Bifur ran up the stairs to his home, and locked the door.

"Bifur! Do not lock the door! "shouted Bofur, but he knew that he was trapped, as Devie grabbed his arm. Bofur tried to pull away, but his sister-in-law was twisting the skin on his arm. "OW! Devie that hurts! Alright! Bombur is hiding in the fluffy toys! "

Devie released Bofur, who ran up the stairs and started banging on the door to his home. As Bofur screamed to be let in, Devie went to the stuff toys, and saw Bombur pretending to be one.

"Bombur, son of Becan! Get out of there! I cannot believe how you can do this to me. You even had your brother and cousin helping you. If you going to act like this, then do not come home! "shouted Devie, who stormed out of the shop. Devie was so upset, and knew who she needed to go talk to.

The blonde she-dwarf headed for Oakenshield, and knocked on the front door. Thorin answered the door.

Smiling brightly, Thorin said, "Greetings Devie. Can I help you? "

"I need to speak with your wife, Susy, "sobbed Devie, as she burst into tears. Thorin gently brought Devie into the house, and heard Susy coming down the stairs, with Oren Bee after changing her diaper.

"Devie, what is wrong? "asked a concern Susy, as she handed her daughter to Thorin.

"Is there a place we can talk freely? "asked a crying Devie.

"We will go to my bedroom, Devie. Thorin, I have put a baby bottle, with breast milk on the dining table. Feed Oren Bee for me, please, "asked Susy.

Thorin kissed Susy, and headed to the dining area to get the bottle. Susy escorted Devie to her bedroom, and sat her on the window seat.

"Alright Devie. What is wrong? "asked Susy, who took a handkerchief out of her apron's pocket. She wiped Devie's tears away, as Devie explain her problem.

"Do you remember at the naming ceremony I told you I wanted another child? "reminded Devie.

"Yes, I remember, Devie. "

"Well Bombur does not want another child. He said that he have Bombom, who wants to be like his Da. But what about me? I want another daughter…one that looks like me. I have been praying to Aule, and in a dream I was told that I would have my daughter, but I have to get my husband to want one too. Well, Bombur been fighting me about this child, and is now hiding from me. I do not know what to do, "sobbed Devie.

"All your children were made from the love between you and your husband. If Bombur loves you, he would be willing to have a child with you. Just remind him that, "stated Susy.

"But he said he does not want another child, "cried Devie.

"Hmmm…I hate being sneaky about things, but it looks like you are going to have to trick Bombur into wanting this child. Though it might make you feel bad into tricking your husband, since you always been truthful to him. But I know Bombur would want the child after he sees it. This is what you must do, Devie, "said Susy, who lean forward, and whispered into Devie's ear.

"Are you sure this will work? "asked Devie, who was wiping her tears.

"It does not hurt to try it. And who knows…it might work, "said a smiling Susy. The two females stood up, and hug.

"Thank you, Susy. You are a dear friend, "stated Devie, as Susy escorted the she-dwarf through her house, and out the front door.

"What is wrong with Devie? "asked Thorin, who was sitting on the couch, with a burping Oren Bee. He had just finished feeding his daughter, and Thorin was burping her. Susy had to show Thorin how to feed Oren Bee with a bottle, which delighted him for now he could feed his daughter.

"She is having problems with Bombur, so I gave her some advice to calm her down, "said Susy, who was careful not to tell too much to Thorin. He does not like it, when Susy gets involve with her friends' problems.

"Well, I hope your advice helps them, "said Thorin, who was kissing his Oren Bee.

"I hope so too, Thorin, "said Susy, who joined him on the couch.

Balin had entered the back door, and smiled when he saw Thorin and Susy sitting on the couch, with Oren Bee. He went and joins his kin, who quickly told him about Devie's visit.

Bombur carefully opened the front door to the Inn, and peeked in. He saw Devie at the counter, checking the sign-in-book.

"Devie, can I come in? "asked Bombur. Devie took a quick peek at Bombur, looked away, and started crying. She left the front room, and headed for the kitchen. Devie found Bombom stirring the stew she had started for supper. Bombom looked surprise to see his Ma crying.

"What is wrong, Ma? "asked Bombom. Devie knew that Bombur was peeking into the kitchen. So, she shook her head, and left the kitchen through the back door, crying. Bombur and Bombom looked confusedly at the closing door.

At supper, Bombur was upset, because his Devie did not come to supper. Bombom was worry that his stew was not right, since his Da was not eating with so much gusto as he usually do. But Bombur told his son, that he was worried about Bombom's Ma. They sadly ate quietly, hoping Devie would show up, but she never did. That night, Bombur saw that Devie was not in their bed, and went to look for her. He found her sleeping in Pady's old bed, and he sadly close the bedroom door.

The next morning, Bombur told Devie that he had to go see his brother, and left early in the morning. Devie did not reply, which Bombur noticed as he slowly close the front door of the Inn. He hurried through the early morning marketplace, which was starting to stir. Bombur saw Bofur unlocking the door to his toy shop.

"Bofur! "shouted Bombur.

"Great morning Bombur! Is Devie still pestering you? "asked Bofur, who smiled at his upset brother.

"No, Bofur! I am so worry about her, "said Bombur.

"Why? "

"She will not talk with me, eat meals with me, or even sleep in the same bed with me. I try to talk with her, and she would turn her head or shake her head, and then she would start crying, "stated a teary-eyed Bombur.

"Oh, she is just trying to trick you, Bombur. When she sees it is not going to work, she will be back to her old self again, "counseled Bofur.

"You really think so? She had never acted this way before, "said Bombur.

"Look, there is Bifur. He went to get some bread at the bakery, and does not Devie do the same. He can tell you how Devie was in the bakery, "said Bofur. "Bifur, did you see Devie at the bakery this morning? " Bifur nodded.

"Did she talk to you? "asked Bombur, as Bifur shook his head.

"What did she do, Bifur? "asked Bofur. Bifur pretended to cry. Bofur and Bombur stared at each other, and knew this was not Devie, who always had a pleasant word for Bifur. Bombur took off running to the inn, to go talk to Devie. He found Bombom at the front counter.

"Where is your Ma, Bombom? "

"She finally talked to me, Da. She said that she was not feeling good, and was going to go lie down at the house, "said Bombom.

"Watch the front counter, Bombom! "shouted Bombur, who ran through the dining area.

"I am already doing so, Da! "shouted a confused Bombom.

Bombur quickly hunted for Devie in the house, but he knew where she would be. Devie was lying on Pady's bed, crying. Bombur gently took her into his arms, and held her.

"Devie, do not cry, "said a teary-eyed Bombur.

"I feel bad, Bombur. I tried to trick you into having this baby, but I realized something, "said a sad Devie.

"What Devie? "asked a smiling Bombur.

"All of our children were made from the love and respect we had for each other. Susy tried to tell me that, but I would not listen, so she told me how to trick you into wanting this child. But I do not want a child that you do not want. So, I will learn to be happy with what I have. My son, Bombom, and my darling husband, "cried Devie, who buried her face into Bombur's chest.

"Devie, I realized something as well. The most important thing in my whole life is you and your happiness. If you want a baby that much, then I want a child as well, "said Bombur, as he kissed his wife. "And we will keep trying, until we have a child. "

Two hours later, Bombom heard talking in the kitchen, so he went to see who it was. He found his parents smiling, talking, and preparing lunch for the customers, and themselves.

"Ma, do you feel better? "asked a worry Bombom.

"Yes Bombom, your Ma feels a lot better. There is no better medicine than your Da, "said Devie, as Bombur blushes.

A confused Bombom, said, "I am glad, Ma. I will go back and watch the front counter. " Bombom left a happy Devie and Bombur, and he was happy things were back to normal.

The next week, Susy had invited all the ladies, and babies to lunch at Oakenshield. Little Xander was helping Tiki at the stable, while Kili was away. Tauriel was a bit sad, since she miss Kili dearly. But she had Citara to pre-occupied her, so she was enduring.

Lilybelle had been in charge of selling and buying weapons and armors at the forge, and was a very shrewd person. Fili and Dwalin would smile when a seller or buyer try to put one over Lilybelle, who looks so sweet and innocent, but they were always was out-witted by the hobbit. Lilybelle had the twins with her in the shop, so she would continue to make money for her husband.

Mer was happy that her daughter, Taffi wanted to be a baker likes her Ma. They would talk about the different bake goods, as Mer try to teach Taffi how to make her famous potato rolls.

Susy had put some swinging cradles for the babies to sleep in, as well as her traveling play pen, with toys. Oren Bee was rolling around in the playpen, as Tauriel, Lilybelle, and Mer were laying their babies down for a nap in the cradles. Devie was helping Susy set the outside table for lunch, and was putting plenty of food for everyone. Thorin and Balin were coming to join them, as soon as they are finish with whatever thing they were working on.

As the two females were setting the table, Susy asked, "So, what happened with you and Bombur, Devie? "

"You were right. I should not have tried to trick my Bombur. I confess everything to him, and he now wants me to be happy. So, he is helping me try for my last child, "said a happy Devie.

"I am so glad for you, Devie, because you found out how much Bombur loves you, "said a happy Susy, who was putting two pitcher of lemonade on the table. "And nothing is more wonderful than knowing how much your husband loves you. "

"Are you talking about me, wife? "asked Thorin, who snuck up on his wife. Susy and Devie were startled, and Susy felt Thorin's kiss her on the neck.

"Yes, Thorin. I was talking about you, and how much I love you, "said Susy, as Thorin gave his wife a big long kiss.

"I am hungry. So, do that later in private, and let us eat, Thorin, "teased Balin, as the ladies laughed. Thorin gave a Balin a stony look, and then started laughing. They sat and ate lunch, as Devie smiled with joy as she remembered what Susy had just told her.

Two weeks later, Devie hurried to Furr's Toy Shop, looking for Bombur. Bombur was helping his kin stack logs for Bifur to crave, and she needed to talk to her husband. She found Bombur carrying a log with Bofur and Bifur, when she entered the shop.

"Greetings Bofur and Bifur! How are you? "asked a smiling Devie. The three dwarves love it when Devie smiles, because her dimples show so clearly on her face. Pady was their only child to have those same dimples of Devie's.

"We are doing fine. One of the lords had ordered some huge chess pieces for his garden. So, Bifur is going to spend a couple of months carving them, and the lord is willing to wait and pay well for these pieces, "said an excited Bofur.

"I am so happy for you, Bofur and Bifur, "said Devie.

"So, how are you doing, Devie? "asked Bofur, as he carried another log into the workshop. The three dwarves were putting the logs in stacks on the floor.

"Not too bad, considering…, "replied Devie.

"Considering what, Devie? "asked Bofur, as he directed Bombur to lay his log on top of the stack near Bifur's working table.

"Considering I am with child, "stated a coy Devie. It got silent in the workshop, as Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur slowly came out of the room.

"You are with child, Devie? "asked Bombur.

"Yes, Bombur. We are having another child, "said a smiling Devie. Bombur and Bofur fainted, as Bifur and Devie frowned at their prone bodies. "Bifur, why do they always faint when I tell them I am with child? This is number fifteen and they still faint. You would think they would be use to it by now. " Bifur roll his eyes and shook his head, and then went to help Devie wake up Bombur. It took them a couple of minutes to wake up Bombur, who was sitting on the floor confused. The pair was busy waking up Bofur, when Bombur remembered what Devie had said. Bombur fainted again, as they finally awaken Bofur. The three dwarves tried to wake up Bombur again. When they finally got him awake, they made him sit in a chair in the workshop.

"I am going to be a Da again, "said Bombur, as Bofur patted his back.

"Number fifteen, Bombur. You are so lucky. Bifur and I do not have any children, since no she-dwarves want us for husbands. You are blessed to have Devie as your wife. So, never forget that, "stated Bofur.

"Yes, I know I am bless, Bofur, "said Bombur, who smiled at Devie, who was smiling back. "Did Sebastian tell you if it was a lad or a lassie? "

"Yes, Bombur. It is a lassie, "stated Devie.

"Have you picked out a name, Devie? "asked Bofur, with a smile.

"No, I have not thought of one yet, "said a smiling Devie.

"I want to name this child, Devie, "said Bombur.

"What?! "asked a surprised Devie.

"We will name the child Deedee, after her mother, who she will probably look like, "said Bombur, as everyone smiled.

"Deedee…I like that, Bombur, "stated Devie. The couple hugged, as their kin looked on and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9 **Thorin's Task**

Xander was walking next to Steven, as the others follow the wizard through the city of Logan. They were using the less known gate at the northwest side of the city. This gate was closer to the river Cris, which they wish to follow to find Citara's origin. Griff and Ren were talking softly between them, as they walk behind Xander and Steven. The last to follow Xander were Kili and Eurus, which Kili had been talking to Eurus all about his new daughter, Citara since they had started their journey. Eurus was listening politely, as the dark-haired dwarf ramble on.

Eurus had his old swords from his adventuring days with him. They were slender elven rapiers, which were very rare to come by. One was called the Icy Finger of Death in elfish, and the other was called the Despoiler. The elf had the rapiers ready at hand, in case he needed them. He kept them in his gathering room, which used to upset Calliann. She did not like seeing any kind of weapons in her home. These were the same swords that Eurus used to save her from a beast, so she relented.

Eurus did not have them when he went to visit his friend, and got capture by The Siren. He still feels sad for the death of Danze by the Siren, and misses him dearly. Danze and Eurus use to go adventuring together. Eurus' friend stops adventuring when his wife became ill with their first and only child. Poor Danze was never the same when his wife, Eesa and his son died at child birth. To Eurus it seems that he was waiting to die, which was sad since Danze use to have a lot of zest for life. Eurus looked at Kili, and realized Kili was a lot like Danze…he has that same zest for life.

"You should see how quickly Citara tries to grab everything in sight, Eurus. She is barely two weeks old, and you can see how clever she is, "said a proud Kili, with a smile. "She is going to be clever like Tiki is. "

"I am happy to see how much you love that child, though she is a pure blood elf. I wonder which branch of the Elven Tree she comes from? "wondered Eurus.

"What do you mean Eurus? "asked Kili, as they entered the courtyard near the castle. Kili smiled at seeing this part of Logan, for he had never seen it before. Xander been there many of times, being invited to formal functions at the castle. But the wizard would rather be at the Rusty Spoon with his friends.

"There are many races of elves in Middle Earth. I am a Sindar elf, and you will not find any of my kind in Rivendell, unless we need to come there. The Sindar have something against the Noldor elves, "said a smiling Eurus.

"So, what is Hilarion? "asked a curious Kili, who was scratching his beard.

"Hilarion is Noldor, but we get along fine…considering, "said Eurus, as he smile when he remember the day he met Hilarion who had recently lost his wife, Jareena, a man's woman. Eurus did not trust him, but Hilarion was drowning in his misery that he did not notice Eurus appearance. After a while Eurus felt for the poor Noldor, and help Hilarion through all the pain and suffering he was feeling. They had a lot in common, seeing they both fell in love with a man's woman. And they both were very tolerant toward dwarves, since Eurus is good friends with Kili and Hilarion is good friends with Fili. So, slowly their friendship grew throughout the years, as they lived in Little Logan.

"There it is the northwestern gate, which I see is guarded very well, "stated Xander, as he lead the way toward the gate. Captain Patric was checking with the guards, who were posted there. The Captain had heard from the king that Xander and his friend were leaving Logan for a number of weeks. Hopefully, the journey will not last more than two months, but Captain Patric knows that the city of Logan can survive without the wizard. He smiled at Xander and his companions as they approached the northwestern gate.

"Greetings Xander! I see you have a good number of fighters going with you, "said Captain Patric. "I hope your journey goes smoothly, and you return quickly. "

"Greetings Captain Patric. I know that the city of Logan is in good hands with you watching over it. Hopefully, I can do my task quickly, and be back in the Rusty Spoon eating one of Mistress Beli's shepherd pies. "

Captain Patric laughed, and waved to the group leaving through the gate. The Captain had a gut feeling that something was going to happen while the wizard was away. He decided to place his more season guards at the gates, until Xander and his companions come back. And he also will talk to the head of the Adventurer's guild to see if they could stop adventuring a while, and stay in the city. Captain Patric watched as the companions headed toward the river Cris and sigh as he turns back into Logan. He went back to the castle's barracks to find the roster to see where he will place his guards.

Xander was following the riverbank, heading away from the city of Logan. He smiled at the others, whom were not complaining about walking in swampy grounds as they follow the wizard. There was a lot of shrubbery along the river, Cris, which made it hard to keep the river in sight. The wizard did not know how far up the river was the location, in which Citara's mother had placed the baby in the river. All he knows was that the baby was a couple of days old, and the river was a fast moving river. Hopefully, he can find where the baby's mother died, and go from there.

The companions were careful not to fall into the river, and made sure they did not trip and break a leg on a tree root. But it was slow work to push through the greenery, and keep the river in sight.

"Xander, it is going take us a year to get through all these bushes, "whined Steven.

"I wonder when you were going to start to complain, Steven, "said a stony Xander. "Anytime there is rough going, you whine and complain. "

"He is missing that new lassie in the public bath. What is her name? Dog? "asked Griff.

"No, it is Dig, "said Ren, with a smile.

"Her name is Dag. Do not call her Dog that makes her so angry, "griped Steven, as the others was snickering.

"Dag? She sounds like a Northerner to me, "stated Xander.

"She comes from a small village next to the ocean, "explains Steven. "She said that there is a community of elves living in the rocky cliffs not far from the village. She said that they were always on the move, and not too friendly. "

"Are they dark-skinned? "asked Eurus.

"Yes. She did mention that they were very tan-skinned, "answered the poleaxe fighter.

"Sounds to me that they are Avari elves, "stated Eurus. "They are low in the tree of elves. They deal better with men than with their fellow elves. We do not acknowledge them, because they are a low class of elves. "

"That is horrible, Eurus. You should not treat your fellow elves like that, "exclaimed Kili.

"Kili, it is part of the nature of things. Men, dwarves and elves are always going to look down on someone, because they are different from the norm. Where I come from, people looked down on others because of their race, skin color, and their beliefs. It is a sad part of life. But we can learn to be more tolerant and live on, "said Xander, as the other listen.

The companions made camp next to the river when night fell, and then in the morning travel on near the riverbank. Some days went smoothly, and some days were rough. It took them four days to reach an area, which looked like a boat landing. They found some skeletal remains on a dirt area, which was stained with dried-up blood. The skeletons were next to a cart with household goods in it. It seems like they were traveling to get away from something or someone. Kili noticed that the things in the cart had the same design as the bowl that Citara was found in.

One lone skeleton lay on the boat landing, which had an extended arm pointing to the river. Xander hurried to this skeleton, and saw it was a female from the remains of the clothing. There was a large and long slash on the dress where her belly should have been. There was a lot of dry blood on the dress and the ground underneath the female.

The wizard knew that this had to be Citara's mother. It looked to him, that someone wanted the child and mother dead. Xander felt a lot of sadness for this poor female, for she never had a chance to hold and cherish her daughter. The others were checking the other skeletons, which were four in number. It seems that they were trying to protect Citara's mother, and fail.

"Kili, I believe I have found Citara's mother, "stated Xander, as Kili and Eurus ran to join the wizard. The three males stared at the poor mother, and Eurus noticed something. The elf bent down, and took a strange brooch from the female's cloak.

"Look at this. Citara's mother was an Avari elf, "said Eurus, as they looked at the brooch. It was a circular copper brooch, which had a primitive looking bird in the center of the brooch. Though the brooch was simple and rough looking, there was elegance in its simplicity.

"Why a bird image on the brooch? "asked Kili, as Eurus handed Kili the brooch.

"To show that they are free as the birds in the sky, "replied Eurus.

"If she was an Avari elf, maybe we should head to that village where Dag came from. They can show us where that community of Avari elves live, "suggested Kili.

"That is a great idea Kili. But before we head toward the coastline, let us properly bury these five elves, "said Xander, as he carefully picked up the remains of Citara's mother.

The four men, one elf, and one dwarf were solemn as they carefully selected an area to bury the dead Avari elves. Xander decided to bury Citara's mother near a weeping willow, so that something in nature was weeping over a young mother, who left too soon. The other bodies were buried around Citara's mother, as though they are protecting her in the land of the shadows.

The companions watched and listened as Eurus sang an elfish song of grieving and honor to the dead. When the elf had finished, Xander smiled at the kindness that Eurus was showing a group of elves that he thought was beneath him.

"Since we found the mother, we do not have to follow the river any more. That fishing village is not far from Cabree's home, so I know the way to the ocean from here. There should be an old hunter's trail on the other side of that slope there, where those boulders rest. So, Steven there probably will not be too many bushes in our way, "teased Xander, as Steven sigh with a smile.

The companions headed for the slope, and carefully climbed up the dirt hill. On the other side of the slope was a dirt path heading into a sparse forest. Kili pointed out the Blue Mountains in the distant, and warn the others of dire wolves living in the area.

"What are dire wolves? "asked Steven, as the group headed toward the path.

"They are larger than regular wolves, and they are only grey in color. Now and then, you can see a white one, but that is very rare. And be warned, because they are very vicious "stated Kili.

"Then we should be careful, while we are traveling in the forest. This path does not have the protection spell, as the Traveler's Road does. It will probably be three days, until we met up with the Traveler's Road near the mountains. So, be on your guard always, while we are in these woods, "stated Xander. "And do not depend too largely on my staff, because I have to be careful not to start a fire in the forest. The trees in this forest look very dry this season, and a fire could get out of hand. "

The travelers continued on through the forest, ever watchful for danger. They camped on the trail, and Xander put a protection spell around their campsite at night. The companions knew that they were safe at night, but during the day the wizard cannot put the protection spell around them. It was on the second day in the forest, when Eurus called a halt.

"Do you see something, Eurus? "asked Kili, who readied his bow, the others looked around and saw nothing.

"Do you see that group of trees with moss hanging from them? I saw a wolf peering around the trunk of a tree, "stated Eurus, who got his rapiers readied. The others got their weapons ready as well, as they looked around their surroundings again.

"We need to put our backs together, so that the wolves will not attack us from behind. Do not leave the group, but stay close to each other, "said Xander, who was afraid of wolves. The wizard was trying to control his fear, as he looked out at the area around them. The dire wolves started howling, which made Xander paled as he looked for the hidden wolves.

"They howl to make you bolt, "stated Kili, as he released an arrow into some shrubbery. They heard a yelp, knowing Kili had hit his target.

"Here they come, "stated Ren, as a pack of ten wolves charged them from all sides. The dire wolves were snarling and snapping wildly at the companions, who were trying to hit a wolf. But the wolves were clever, for they would move in to take a bite, and quickly retreat. Two wolves came at Kili at the same time, but Eurus slashed at them, making them run back.

Griff and Ren were busy trying to fend off three dark grey brutes, which they could tell were males. Griff managed to hit one in the hind leg, with his axe. Ren managed to slice off an ear off another wolf, which ran off crying.

Steven was swinging his electrical halberd at three wolves, and managed to singe the fur of one wolf, with his magical weapon. The singed wolf ran off yelping, which made the other two wolves more cautious. Xander was hitting two wolves with his fire staff. He used the heat that emits from the crystallized fire beetle on his staff, and singed their furs as well.

Xander was trying not to use his scorch spell, because he would hate to start a forest fire in these dry woods. The fire would endanger the city of Logan, the village of Little Logan, and themselves as well.

Then, the wizard remembered the acorns he had taken from the bag that belonged to the witch in Newlyn's Cavern. He reached into his small bag, and took out the two acorns, and buried them in the ground, at his feet. Sebastian had given Xander a small vial of healing water from the pool in the healer's hovel. Xander put a few drops on the area where he buried the acorns. Then he helped his friends fight the remaining dire wolves, hoping the magical acorns would grow. The companions fought hard to keep the wolves at bay, which was hard considering Griff almost got bit.

Next thing the companion felt was the ground shaking a bit, which startled the wolves. The wolves backed away from the companions, confused by the growing plants surging quickly out of the ground. Two young Ents stood up in front of the group, and turn to face the wizard.

"Welcome, my friends. We need your assistance with these dire wolves, if you please, "said Xander, who was hoping the saplings understood. The Ents turned around, and started whacking the wolves with their tree branch arms. The dire wolves ran off yelping in pain and fear, leaving the companions smiling in relief. The Ents smiled, and face the group again.

One Ents started squealing at the wizard, who had studied a bit on the different languages of Middle Earth. Cabree had also given him the knowledge about the Ents race, which helped Xander to understand what the Ent was trying to say. He realized the Ents wanted to be named, so they can move on and start to care for the forest they were born in.

"What do they want? "asked Griff, as the group tried to understand what the Ent was saying.

"They want me to name them, since I was the one to grew them, "answered Xander.

"That one has the coloring of a turnip, "said Steven, with a smile. The others agree, and smiled at their saviors from the dire wolves.

Pointing to the non-speaking Ent, Xander said, "Turnip. " The white and purple Ent smiled, and repeated the word, "Turnip. "

The wizard pointed to the other Ent and said, "Broccoli", which made his friends laughed. The Ent bowed to the wizard, and repeated the word, "Broccoli. " The Ents bowed, and stomped away.

"Too bad we could not keep them any longer, for no telling when those wolves will be back, "stated Griff.

"Did anyone get bit? "asked a worried Xander.

"I am fine, but Griff almost got bit, "said Ren.

"The stupid brute snagged his tooth on my tunic, which I yanked away from him. I think…, "said Griff, who looked into the grassy ground. The axe man pick up something from the ground, and smiled. "I broke the stupid wolf's tooth off. "

"I am fine as well, "stated Steven, who was looking at the tooth. "Can I have the tooth, Griff? "

"When I am in my grave, Steven, "answered a smiling Griff.

"Do not say that in jest, Griff, "replied an upset Steven. "That is a bad omen. Throw dirt over your shoulder and spin around three times. "

"You do it for me, Steven, "said Griff, who was putting the tooth in his pouch. Xander was checking Kili and Eurus for bites, as Steven was spinning around.

"Are you finish, Steven? Good. Let us move on, and hopefully the dire wolves do not return, "said Xander. The companions smiled, and they continued on through the hunter's path.

The next day was quiet, though Eurus sensed something was following them in the forest. He whispered to Kili about his suspicion, and the dwarf quietly notched an arrow into his bow. They were walking behind the others, as they travel on the hunter's trail. The companions walked quietly during the next twenty minutes, when the elf shouted at the dwarf.

"It is in the flowery bush, Kili! "yelled Eurus, as Kili released the arrow into the bush. A popo hopper jumped out of the bush, and hopped away from the group.

"Goodness! That is the same popo hopper from the south dungeon, "exclaim Xander.

"How do you know it is the same popo hopper, Xander? "asked Kili.

"Popo hoppers are very rare creatures, and very territorial. There will never be two popo hoppers in the same area. If they see another popo hopper, they will attack and kill the intruder. Besides, this one have a burnt mark on its side, "stated the wizard, who remembered burning the popo hopper in the south dungeon.

"It was probably looking for Tauriel, "stated Kili, with a smile.

"Tauriel? Why Tauriel? "asked Steven.

"Popo hoppers love eating women and children, "said Ren.

"It sounds like you have met a popo hopper before the south dungeon, Ren, "stated Xander, as they continued to walk.

"Griff and I were in Feegin Grotto, with four other adventurers. One of the adventurers was Scarlett Blade, a great sword woman. The only time I have ever seen her afraid was when the popo hopper tried to eat her at the Grotto. Nasty little creature. You should have seen how hard it was to fight that popo hopper, "said Ren.

"So, how did you defeat the creature? "asked a curious Xander.

"Brother Tomas threw ocean salt on the creature. It seems the ocean salt irritates the creature, making it run away, "said a laughing Griff.

"I guess the popo hopper did not want to be cured like a piece of bacon, "said Xander, with a grin. The companions laughed, as they went through a group of bushes that grew into the trail. On the other side of the bushes was the Traveler's Road, which the companions hurried and entered. They release a sigh of relief that they were safe from danger on the road. No more problems with the dire wolves.

"Now, all we have to do is follow the road west, and go pass the foothills of the Blue Mountains, "said Xander. "The road will veer south toward the ocean, to a port called Covell. If we follow the beach south of Covell, we will reach dear old Cabree's home. "

"You make him sound ancient, Xander, "teased Ren, as they quickly walked on the Traveler's Road.

"When we first met, he was sixty-five, and I was twenty-five. I am now forty, so that should make him eighty years old. Hopefully, he still lives, "said a worried Xander, for he cares for his old mentor deeply.

The companions traveled quickly on the Traveler's road, and got to the Blue Mountains' foothills fast. Kili gave a forlorn look to the crossroad going to the Blue Mountains.

"Are you alright, Kili? "asked a concern Eurus.

"I was just remembering my life as a young lad in the Blue Mountains' stronghold. I never expected to meet and marry Tauriel, and have two wonderful children. Or a good friend like you, Eurus, "said a smiling Kili.

"Any regrets? "asked Eurus.

"Yes. I just wish my Ma live closer than Erebor, so she could enjoy her grandchildren more. She was crying when she headed back to Erebor with Feeney, "said Kili, when he thought back to when he had said farewell to his Ma and Feeney. Fili was so sad as well, when they watched their Ma left. Thorin was trying hard to put a brave face on, but Kili could see how sad Thorin was.

"So, why do they live in Erebor? "asked Eurus.

"It was my Ma's home, when she was a young lassie, "explain Kili, as he looked sadly ahead of them.

"I always thought a home is where love ones are, "replied Eurus, as Kili smiled at his friend.

"Hold there! "shouted a voice, as the companions turned around to see who had called out to them.

Approaching the group on his mule-drawn cart was Petey the Peddler. The companions smiled at the wizen old peddler, who was dear to all in Middle-Earth.

"Petey! What brings you here, my friend, "greeted Xander, as the cart stopped next to the group.

"I got a message for Master Kili here from his Uncle Thorin, "replied Petey, who was smiling a toothless smile.

"What is the message, Master Petey, "asked a smiling Kili.

"Your Ma and your new Da will be waiting for you, when you get home. Your Ma decided to live in Little Logan to be near her sons and brother, and her adorable grandchildren, "stated a smiling Petey.

"What?! That is so wonderful…I am so speechless, "replied a teary-eyed Kili, who was wiping his tears.

"That is great, Kili! "said Ren.

"You are bless to have a Ma that love you so much, "stated Griff, whose Ma had abandon him as a baby.

"Yes. I wish my Ma was living in Logan, "said a sad Steven.

"She ran off with a book-breaker? "asked Ren, with a smile.

"No, it was a bull-chaser, "added Griff.

Glaring at his two friends, Steven said, "A bell-maker! You are not funny, you two! " Xander, Kili, and Eurus laughed, as Petey smiled.

"Thank you for the message, Petey. Tell Thorin that we are fine, and are heading to the shoreline to meet with Citara's people. Hopefully, we should be heading home next week, "said Xander, who gave Petey a silver coin.

"Are you sure you do not want me to take you there, it would be faster? "asked Petey.

"No! "answered Xander, Griff, and Ren.

"But I enjoy riding Petey's cart, "said Steven.

"I love riding the cart as well, "stated Kili.

"Once was enough for me, "said Xander. Petey told them farewell, and took off in his cart.

"He looks like he is going very fast, "said Eurus, who was confused about why the wizard and two men were reluctant to ride the cart.

"It is fast, too fast for me, "said Ren, who shook his head. Xander and Griff agree, as the elf smiled.

"Shall we move on, gentlemen? There should be a Traveler's cave one mile from the port of Covell. We will stay there, if no one is using it. But most likely they are not, since the port is nearby, "said Xander, as they continued to walk.

They were talking about their family, except for Ren, who did not want to tell them of his past. No one knows about Ren origin and past, except for Griff, who was being tight-lipped about Ren. They were needling them for information, when they heard some horses coming toward them. Eurus saw a group of elves riding some horses fast toward them.

"Surround Kili so they cannot reach him. Kili, whatever you do, do not talk or move, "warned Eurus, who had his rapiers ready. The companions surrounded Kili, who went for his bow, but Eurus stopped him. "Do not give them a reason to kill you, Kili. "

Eight elves and one she-elf rode up to the group. They could see that they were Sindar elves, as the elves approach the companions. The elves were looking them over, trying to see who was in front of them on the road.

"Dwarf! "pointed out a tall dark-haired elf, who readied his bow. Eurus quickly got in front of Kili to spoil his aim.

"Halt Telamon. You would not want to hurt our fellow elf, Eurus Silverwings, "said the female elf.

"Lady Oleia, lovely as always, "replied Eurus, who gave a slight bow. "What brings you and your hunters on the Traveler's Road this fine day? "

"We are hunting an Avari infant. I thought I had killed the mother and child, but I saw the mother put the babe in a bowl. The blasted female put the bowl in the river, and the baby got away from us, "snapped an irate Oleia.

"So, much fuss for a baby, "said Eurus.

"Do you have the child, Eurus? "asked a suspicious Oleia.

"No my lady, I do not, "replied Eurus honestly.

"You were always a strange one, Eurus…being friends with a man, marrying a man's woman, and now friends with a dwarf. Such a pity for your father, "teased Oleia.

"The last time, I talked to my father; he told me he was proud of my choices. I got a question for you, my lady. Why are you hunting this child? "asked Eurus, as the other companions stayed quiet.

"My foolish younger brother got involved with an Avari elf-maiden. He got her with child, and I want to destroy the creature for soiling my bloodline. I got the mother, so now I am after the child. And I will find that child, you mark my word, "warned Lady Oleia. "Let us go! " Lady Oleia led the way down the Traveler's Road, as the other elves follow her.

"Is it me, or is she a mean sort of person, "said Griff, as the others agree.

"So, that is why Citara's mother was murdered. The poor young Avari maiden was intimate with a Sindar elf. Her crime is falling in love with the wrong elf, "stated Xander, as he watched the elves ride away.

"Let us hurry on to that Traveler's cave, before they change their mind, and shoot Kili, "suggested Eurus. The companions quickly hurried down the road.

The next morning, Xander spotted the Traveler's cave, and hurried to the cave opening. The others were walking behind the wizard, glad to see the haven they were seeking. Yesterday in the evening, the elves came riding back, and the companions hid under Xander's spell and some bushes to keep Kili safe. They could hear the hunters mumbling about Kili, and wanting to kill him. So, seeing the cave, made the companions very happy.

"Hello in the cave! "shouted Xander, who was trying to peek in the cave.

"Who is there? "asked a voice.

"I am called Xander of Logan. May my companions and I come in? "asked the wizard.

"Are there any elves with your company? "

"Just one, Eurus Silverwings, "replied a confused Xander, as the others arrived.

"Is he a Sindar elf? "

"Yes, Eurus is a Sindar elf, "stated Xander.

"Go away! "

"Karee, I have heard of Eurus Silverwings. He is a good elf that we can trust, "said another voice.

"Very well, Uncle Rasmus. You may enter the cave, "replied Karee.

"Thank you, "answered back Xander, who led the way into the cave. The wizard saw two Avari elves sitting toward the back of the cave, near the pool. The young elf had hair like burnished copper, while the older one's hair was like silver. The older elf had a bandage over his eyes, and the companions could see scar marks on his face and hands.

"Greetings! My name is Xander of Logan. These are my companions Steven, Griff, and Ren. " The men bowed as they were introduced. " Xander continued, and said, "Of course, Eurus Silverwings, and Kili, son of Kell, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield of Logan. "

"I have heard of Oakenshield, but Oakenshield is a dwarf. So that means the nephew is a dwarf as well? "asked a blind Rasmus.

"He is a dwarf, uncle, "stated Karee, who was watching the companions with suspicion, especially Eurus.

"A dwarf traveling with a Sindar elf? I was told you had different ideas than your fellow Sindar elves, Eurus. So, what I was told was true, "said a smiling Rasmus.

"I do not judge a person by their race, but by their deeds. Kili and I are good friends, and I am his son's guardian as well, "stated Eurus, which made Kili smile. Rasmus nodded, as Karee seem not to believe Eurus.

"Are you hiding from Lady Oleia and her hunters of Edon? "asked Eurus, who figured to find the truth.

"Eurus! "warned Xander, as the others sat down, near the entrance of the cave.

"We need information, and I figure it is quicker to ask, Xander, "stated Eurus.

"So, you are with them! "snarled Karee, who pulled out a rough looking dagger.

"Karee, I hope you did not pull out your fishing dagger. Are you friends with Lady Oleia, Master Eurus? "asked Rasmus.

"No, Master Rasmus. Lady Oleia and I were never friends, and I would not wish to be. She is a cruel and an unfeeling creature, who poisons the image of a pure elfin maiden, "replied Eurus, as the lights in the cave turned blue.

"I believe you, Eurus Silverwings. You are a good Sindar elf, "stated Rasmus. When Karee saw the blue light and heard his uncle's words, he put his dagger away.

"Are you going to tell them, uncle? "

"Yes, Karee. To answer your question…yes, we are hiding from Lady Oleia and her butchers. Karee and I are the last of my line. There were five others family members, but Lady Oleia and her sense of justice murdered them.

My poor niece, Ellora fell in love with Lord Daros, Lady Oleia's brother. He was the world to Ellora; she was so blinded to his cruelty and prejudice. All he saw was a beautiful pure elf-maiden that he could use and toss aside. He wooed and courted her, making her think that they would wed. He talked her into being intimate with him. After the deed was done, he laughed and told her, that he would not soil his family line, with her foul presence.

She was crushed, and her cousins try to cheer her up. Ellora was the darling of our family, which her cousins adored her, seeing she was the only female in our family. She found out later that she was with child, and wanted to keep the child. Ellora hid the child from us at first, feeling a shame at being intimate with someone, and not wed. But later, she could not hide the fact from us, or me. I told her that we will always love her and her child, no matter what happens.

Well, Lord Daros found out she was with child, and had asked his sister to remove this stain from his life. So, my nephews help Ellora pack what few things she have, and was taking her to live in Little Logan, with her child.

Karee had to go to Covell, and told us he would catch up with us later. That was why his life was spared, because he was late meeting up with us. When Karee arrive at the boat landing, he saw our small caravan being attacked by Lady Oleia and her hunters. They blinded me, and but not before they had killed my nephews, and then poor Ellora in front of me. I am not a shame to admit I wept for those poor youths, so full of life. But I could hear that Ellora with her last strength managed to save her baby's life, for those evil elves left me to stop the baby from getting away. Ellora had put the baby in a bowl, and push the bowl into the river. I heard Lady Oleia exclaiming what was happening, so I knew the baby was alive.

I wish I knew where the baby is now; I hope it found a safe haven. Karee had snuck up to me, and dragged me away before they could harm me anymore, "said a sad Rasmus.

Kili looked at Eurus, who nodded his head. Kili went to Rasmus, and said, "We found your niece and nephews' remains, and buried them. Here is your niece's brooch to her cloak. The baby is being raised by my wife and me, Master Rasmus. " Kili put the brooch in Rasmus' hand.

"Who said that? "asked Rasmus, who had perked up.

"The dwarf, "replied Karee, with confusion.

"A dwarf is raising an elf, "said a smiling Rasmus.

"My wife is an elf, Master Rasmus. Tauriel is the ex-captain of the guard of the Wooden Realm, "answered Kili.

"Yes, I heard of Tauriel. And I have heard the rumors that she had wed a dwarf. May we one day visit the child, when the danger had pass? "asked Rasmus.

"You can visit my daughter any time you wish, Master Rasmus…and Master Karee, "said Kili, with a smile.

"It is a maiden? Oh poor Ellora, she was hoping for a daughter. Is the baby fair of hair? "

"Yes, Master Rasmus. " Rasmus smiled as he remembered Ellora's fair hair shining in the sun.

"Does the baby have green eyes like sun-dried grass? "

"No, Master Rasmus, the baby's eyes are blue, "replied Kili.

"Hmmm…just like the father, too bad. But the baby has a sweet disposition? "asked Rasmus.

"Yes, Master Rasmus. The baby hardly ever cries, mostly she does a lot of smiling, "said Kili, with a smile.

"Yes, just like Ellora was when she was a child, "thought back Rasmus.

"Seal cave! "shouted Steven, who luckily had looked on the Traveler's Road.

"What is it, Steven? "asked Xander, who went to join Steven, Griff, and Ren at the entrance of the cave.

"The she-monster is back, "stated Steven, as he glared at the arriving she-elf and hunters.

"Privacy! "shouted Xander. "I am hoping they did not see who was in cave. I do not want them to see the lights turning red, when I lie to them. "

"Hello in the cave! "

The companions could tell it was Telamon calling out to them. Xander hushed everyone, and waited for Telamon to call out again.

"Hello in the cave! We know you are in there! "

"Yes, can I help you? "asked Xander, with a smile.

"Who is in the cave with you? "asked Lady Oleia.

"My companions and I. "  
"Why is the privacy wall up? "asked the suspicious Lady Oleia.

"We are bathing. You are not interested in our physics are you, my lady? "asked a smiling Xander, as the others tried not to laugh.

"Do not be offensive! Where is the dwarf? "asked Lady Oleia.

"Do not tell me that you fancy the dwarf? "teased Xander.

"Fancy?! "snorted Lady Oleia. "I want to end his miserable life! "

"That will not happen, lady, "warned Xander. "Everyone in this cave is under my protection. " The wizard signaled Kili and Karee to move Rasmus into the Wall's chamber. He signals them to stay in the room.

"And why should I fear you, man? "sneered Lady Oleia.

"Because my friend here is a wizard, Lady Oleia, "stated Eurus.

They could hear the others elves mumbling about the wizard. Lady Oleia was trying to hush them, and said that Eurus was probably lying, which made Eurus very angry.

"There are no men wizards in Middle Earth, except for Cabree, "stated Lady Oleia.

"I am Cabree apprentice, Xander of Logan, "replied Xander. "Remove privacy wall, but do not unseal the cave. "

Xander and Eurus were glaring at the elves, which the elves were glaring back at the occupants of the cave. Lady Oleia was trying to see where the dwarf was, but could not find Kili.

"Where is the dwarf?! "snapped the she-elf.

"Why are you determined to kill my friend? "asked Eurus.

"Friend? "laughed Lady Oleia. "If you do not give us the dwarf, then we will starve you out of the cave. "

For the next couple of days, the Sindar elves waited for the companions to hand Kili over to them. They knew that the occupants of the cave have water, but no food. The elves knew it will take a few more days, before the company would give in.

Xander had put the privacy wall back up, and they quietly waited for the elves to leave. Xander always travel with his food bag, and they were enjoying a leisurely lunch.

"My lady, those rogues are somehow eating food, or they would have given up by now, "stated Telamon.

"I figured a plan, Telamon. Get the others ready to attack the fools inside the cave, "ordered Lady Oleia. "Wizard! Give in to our demand, or we will kill the old man Cabree! "

"You harlot! Remove privacy, stay seal! "shouted Karee, as Xander tried to stop the younger elf.

"The Avari elves! They have been hiding here along! "shouted a triumphant Lady Oleia, who was smiling. Then, the she-elf saw the food, and was angry. "They are eating! I want the Avari elves and the dwarf now! "

"Never! You will not hurt anyone in this cave! "shouted back Xander, who had his staff ready. Everyone got their weapons readied, except for Steven, who was busy eating some baby-back ribs. Xander looked over at everyone, and saw Steven eating. "Steven, what are you doing? "

"Finishing my lunch. I know you are not planning to unseal the cave, "said a chewing Steven. Everyone chuckled at the poleaxe fighter, as the wizard sigh.

"What is the problem here? "asked a voice, as the Sindar elves turn to face the new intruder. Lady Oleia and the hunters gasped, as they saw Legolas Greenleaf and an eighteen year old Aragon, son of Arathorn.

"Prince Legolas, what brings you here outside of Covell? "asked Lady Oleia, who was very smitten with Legolas.

"I came to met my friend Aragon here, and escort him to Rivendell. Why are you threatening people in the Traveler's cave? "asked Legolas, who walk to see who was inside the cave.

"Legolas, "said Kili, who nodded to a surprise Legolas.

"Kili, nephew of Oakenshield, and husband of Tauriel, "exclaim a smiling Legolas.

"It is good to see you again, "replied Kili.

"How is Tauriel? "asked Legolas.

"She is fine, and we have two children now. A son named Tiki, and a new daughter named Citara. Citara is an Avari infant, which we found in the river, "stated Kili, who was glaring at Lady Oleia.

"You have the baby?! I will go to your home, and remove that baby from Middle-Earth! "declared an angry Lady Oleia. "You lie to me, Eurus! You told me that you did not have the baby. "

"He did not lie. I have the baby, and you cannot have her! I promise you that the whole village of Little Logan will protect my daughter, "warned Kili, as the others gather around Kili.

"Then you will all die! "stated Lady Oleia.

"Enough! "shouted Legolas. "You are trying to kill an innocent baby, Lady Oleia? "

"She is the issue of an Avari maiden and my brother. My brother wants the baby dead, "explained Lady Oleia.

"That is horrible to hear, "said Aragon. "Do elves always practice such barbarity, Legolas? "

"No, it is very rare happening, Aragon, "said Legolas. "All of you present are my witness. I, Legolas Greenleaf declare Citara, daughter of Kili to be my ward. " Lady Oleia paled, as the hunters gasped. "Any harm done to the child, to her kin, and her new family will suffer the wrath and justice of King Thranduil and the elves of the Wooden Realm. Lady Oleia, you tell your brother that I better not hear of him trying to harm that child in anyway, for I will personally kill him myself. Now go, and return to your brother, and leave these travelers alone. If you try to attack them while they are traveling, you will find me with them. I am escorting them back to their home, are giving them my protection. "

Lady Oleia nodded, and quickly mounted her horse. The she-elf left with her hunters, without another words.  
"Thank you, Legolas for you aid, "said Kili. "It seems you are always saving me from a horrible situation. "

"I am glad to help, Kili, "said a smiling Legolas.

"Would you care to join us for lunch, gentlemen? "asked Xander. "We are eating food from my world. "

"Your world? "asked Aragon, in confusion.

"Xander is an Outsider, "stated Kili, who signal to Legolas and Aragon to enter the cave.

"I never thought I would meet an Outsider, "said Legolas.

"My Aunt Susy is an Outsider as well, "admitted Kili, as Legolas nodded to the Avari elves and Eurus.

"Please tell me more, while we try some of your food, "said Legolas, as Aragon grabbed a rib. He took a bite, and smiled brightly.

"Let us introduce ourselves, and tell you of the task we are on, "said Xander, as everyone sat down to eat and talk. "My name is Xander of Logan, and this is my company. " Legolas and Aragon nodded, as the wizard explains everything to their rescuers. The companions dined with the new arrival, and slept the night there at the Traveler's cave. Then, the next morning they said farewell to the two Avari elves, making sure they knew where Citara now lives. Then, the five men, two elves and one dwarf headed back to Logan, after finishing Thorin's task.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 10 **The Swarthy Fox**

Susy was carrying Oren Bee into Mer's bakery to get Thorin some potato rolls for supper. She had her handful, with a wiggling baby, and her shopping basket. Susy smiled as she watched Mer and her daughter, Taffi working side by side, placing pastries in the shelves of the bakery.

Thorin's wife remembered when she first met Mer and Taffi, thirteen years ago. Taffi was about to become three years old, and Mer had been a widow for a year. Now, Mer is Dwalin's wife, she has a new baby, and Taffi had been adopted by Dwalin, who is Thorin's distant cousin.

Mer and Taffi is so dear to Susy, who was missing her family and friends, from her other world. Susy especially miss her dearest friend, Belinda, who was like a sister to her. That is why Susy added Bee to her daughter's name. Bee was Belinda's nickname among her friends. Susy knew that Belinda would be tickled pink to know her daughter, Oren is called Oren Bee.

"Greetings Susy! It is so wonderful to see you. How long had you been standing there? "asked Mer, who went to hug Thorin's wife.

"I have just got here. I have been pondering about somethings. I have come to buy Thorin's potato rolls, "said a smiling Susy.

"Your family sure love my potato rolls, "beamed a proud Mer, as she escorted Susy to the counter.

"Have Taffi learned your recipe? "asked Susy, as she placed her shopping basket on the counter. Oren Bee reached for the basket, as Susy stopped her, and Mer smile at Thorin's daughter.

"Taffi is still trying to learn the recipe. But she is getting better every time she makes it. So, how many potato rolls do you want this week, Susy? "asked Mer.

"This time, I want two dozen, since all the dwarves in my household eat them up so fast. I will be lucky if I get to taste one, "said a laughing Susy. "Where is Karn? "

Mer was wrapping six rolls at a time, and putting them in Susy's basket. Dwalin's wife smiled at Susy and Oren Bee, as she finished putting the rolls in the basket.

"Karn is asleep behind the counter, in his cradle. I always keep him nearby in case he starts to cry, "said a happy Mer, as Taffi finished placing the pastries in the shelves.

"How are you doing, Taffi? "asked Susy, as she paid for the rolls. The curly-haired Taffi smiled at Thorin's wife.

"I am doing fine, Lady Susy. I almost got my potato rolls tasting like my Ma's, "said Taffi, with a smile.

"If you stop mooning over that young man, maybe you will get them right, "teased Mer, as Taffi blushes and push her dark curls aside, as she entered the kitchen.

"What young man, Mer? "asked a smiling Susy.

"You remember that young man that helped Tiki with the witch, the Siren? "asked Mer, in a whisper.

"You mean Quinn? "asked Susy.

"Yes. Well, my darling daughter adores the young man. But do not tell Dwalin, or he will go after the poor Quinn, "warned Mer, as Susy laughed.

Loud screams were heard from outside the bakery, which made both women jump, and made Oren Bee and Karn to start crying. Taffi came running into the shop, wide-eyed and pale.

"What is going on, Ma? "asked Taffi, as Susy remembered the day the giants attacked the city.

"I do not know, Taffi. But pick up your brother, "stated Mer, as she and Susy headed to the front window of the bakery. The women looked out the window, and saw that obnoxious guard, Nolan lying on the cobbled ground in front of the main gates, with an arrow in his left shoulder. People were gathering around the injured man, as some guards hurried to help their fallen companion. The two women were speechless, and horrified by what they were seeing.

Then, Macklin, who was standing on top of the wall of the city, started yelling, "INVADERS! SOUND THE ALARM! " An arrow almost hit the young guard, who last minute dodged the flying shaft. Armed men storm through the unguarded main gates of Logan, where a dead guard could be seen.

"Oh no! "cried Mer, who turn to Susy and Taffi. "Take the babies, and go out through the back door! " Mer were hurrying her friend and daughter into the kitchen.

"Who would be brave enough to attack the city? "asked a surprise Susy, as she scurried through the kitchen, behind Taffi, who was carrying Karn.

"Brave? "asked Mer, who was hurrying behind Susy. "The word is mad. And it would be the Swarthy Fox. "

"Who is the Swarthy Fox? "inquired Susy, as she exited the kitchen. Luckily no one bought the empty lot behind Mer's bakery, and the women hurried into the next road.

"No one really knows. The people who had met him before, do not live to tell about it, "said Mer, who was watching people running through the main road, near them.

"Head to my house. We will be safe there from these Invaders, "stated Susy, as she held Oren Bee tightly. Oren Bee and Karn had finally stopped crying. The women ran into the main fairway toward the castle, and were heading to Oakenshield. Suddenly, a heavy net fell on top of Susy, who instinctively protected Oren Bee, with her arms and body. Susy slowly landed on the ground, as her companions stopped to help her.

"Mer, take Oren Bee to my house, and tell Thorin what had happened to me. Hurry before you and Taffi are caught, "said Susy, as she and Mer lifted the heavy net to slide Oren Bee under the net. Oren Bee started crying again, as Mer took her.

"I will tell Thorin, "said the dark-haired Mer, who took off running with Taffi down the road. Two scary men chased after the pair, as Susy watched them go, and turn down the road to her house. She then tried to push the net off of herself, as she heard a voice said, "Tell those two fools that I wanted small women, with reddish hair. I will find that female Outsider that I had asked Ravenel to get me. That pig tried to cheat me, after I paid him a good deal of coinage. I took care of him thirteen years ago. "

Susy's blood froze as she heard the name Ravenel, and tried harder to get out of the net.

"Do not struggle, lovely lady. It takes two strong men to lift that net. I do not want you to injure yourself, "said the man, who was approaching Susy.

Susy could tell by the voice, that the man had a strong personality, who expected to be obeyed.

"Who are you? And what do you want? "asked a worried Susy.

"They call me the Swarthy Fox, and I am looking for some property I have lost…namely a woman. When I find her, she will be treated as my property only. No one can touch her, "said the Fox. "Remove the net, I want to see this woman. " Two big men lifted the net off of Susy, who tried to bolt. But the Fox quickly grabbed her arm, before she could run. "Look at me, woman. "

Susy was so curious, that she finally looked into the Fox's face. She gasped as she saw that the Fox was the spitting image of Captain Patric, except he was darker.

"You look like Captain Patric! "exclaimed Susy, involuntary. The Swarthy Fox stiffen, and looked at Susy, with cold eyes.

"Captain Patric? That perfect cur is here! "snapped an angry Fox. "Dear perfect Patric, the darling of his parents' hearts. He always did right…always the dutiful son. Patric can never do any wrong. Why can you not be like Patric, Madric? Why do you always get into trouble? "

'Madric? 'thought Susy, as the man glared into her face. "Do you know Captain Patric? "asked a surprised Susy, as she winced when the Fox squeezed her arm, in anger.

"Captain? "sneered the Fox. "Your so-called Captain Patric is my brother…my twin brother. But I am not as fair as he is. While he had golden hair as a child, my hair was dark. While he had sunny blue eyes, mine were brown. While his skin was fair in shade, mine was dark. I was a disappointment to my parents, and they never let me forget that crime. I finally had enough, and butchered those two creatures, after Patric left to move to a larger town. He got tire of our parents fawning over him. "

Susy paled, when Madric said he had murdered his parents, but the way his parents treated him, she understood his anger, but not his crime.

"You killed your parents? "asked a shock Susy, as the Fox finally released her arm. He noticed the bruises on her arm that his hand had made.

"Bring her to the small plaza, but do not hurt her, "ordered the Fox, who entered Chaden's marketplace. The leader of the Invaders walked over to the small eatery next to the used clothing shop by Mer's. He sat on a stool in the open-air eatery, while Susy was made to sit next to him. "Yes, I killed my parents. They finally realized their mistake, and pleaded for their lives. "

"I do not understand why your parents treated you so, "wondered Susy. "I have two nephews…one is fair and the other is dark. All in the family love both equally, though one does get into a lot of scrapes. But that is part of who he is. "

"My father told me why, before I killed the pig. My mother laid with another man, and made my father a cuckold. Patric and I looked like the man, but I had the man's coloring, while Patric has our mother's coloring. The man promised my mother that he would take her away from the farm, if she was kind to him. He used her, and then abandon her to my father's cruelty. My father beat my mother for her deed, and since my birth treated me harshly. Later, my mother treated me badly, as well. My crime is looking like my real father, "told Madric the Fox, as Susy sadly looked at him. "Do not pity me, woman. Hmmm…you are lovely to look at. You are a wife, are you not? "

"Yes, "answered Susy, who become afraid for Thorin's safety.

"Pity. I would have love to have broken you in. But better an experience woman, then an innocent maid, "stated the Fox. More men brought red-headed women, whom were crying, and put them next to the statue of Chaden the warhorse. A number of Invaders were guarding the women, while Madric was busy with Susy. "Good more women, but I am hoping you are the one I am looking for, lovely lady. "

Susy never been more scared in her life.

Mer managed to get Taffi and herself into the Oakenshield property, before the two men could grab them. She looked back at the two ugly men, and saw four arrows hitting them in the chest. She looked over to the village of Little Logan, and saw Tauriel and Tiki with their bows in their hands. Devie and Bombom were standing next to Tauriel and Tiki, as Bombur's wife held the Baby Citara. The foursome quickly headed toward Thorin's forge.

Invaders were entering the small village, and Thorin and Balin were signaling the dwarves to enter Thorin's property for safety from the Invaders.

Fili was escorting Lilybelle and the twins into the forge. Fili talk for a short while with Thorin, and then pointed to Mer. Thorin looked over to where Mer was holding Oren Bee, and paled. He looked for his Susy, and did not see her. He told his son, Little Xander to help show the villagers the direction of their back garden, through the forge.

Many dwarves, including Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur were fighting the Invaders. The Noldor elf, Hilarion was slashing many invaders with an impressive polearm, a partisan. It had a long dark and decorated pole, with a wide sharp blade, like a short sword on top of a pole. The Noldor elf was fighting side by side, with Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur, protecting the escaping denizens of Little Logan.

"Xander, keep the dwarves moving. Tell them they will be safe on our property. I am going to go speak with Dwalin's wife, Mer, "said Thorin, as he grabbed his Orchrist, and belted it on. An armed Balin and Dwalin follow their kin to where Mer stood crying with Oren Bee, Taffi, and Karn.

"Mer, where is my Susy? "asked a worried Thorin's, who quickly took his crying daughter into his arms. He was gently patting Oren Bee, as he listened to Mer.

"We had barely entered the main road going to the castle, when a net fell on top of Susy. She handed Oren Bee to me, and told me to tell you what had happen to her, "said Mer, who burst into tears. Dwalin was saying soothing words too calm Mer and Taffi. Thorin was furious, and handed Oren Bee back to Mer.

"Take care of Oren Bee for me, Mer. I am going to go get my Susy back. No one is going to take my wife, "said a cold Thorin, who readied his Orchrist. Thorin looked over to the forge, and saw Little Xander looking at him. Thorin nodded to his son, who nodded back. Thorin solidly walked away from Oakenshield to get Susy. Dwalin gave a quick kiss to Mer, and then Dwalin and Balin followed Thorin, slashing and hitting as they went. Thorin was slashing Invaders left and right, as he stormed to the front wall. He will find his Susy, and kill anyone who gets in his way.

"Please, let me go. I want to be with my husband and children, "said a crying Susy.

"My…my…you are even lovelier when you cry, "teased the Fox, as he gently lifted Susy's chin. "Let me kiss those tears away. "

"Leave me alone! I only kiss my husband, Thorin! "snapped an angry Susy, who was trying to pull away, which made the Fox laugh.

"A feisty woman! I like a woman with spirit! It makes it more fun when I bed her, "stated the Fox, who was smiling at Susy.

"Fox…, "said an Invader.

"What do you want, Garv? Do you not see I am busy, with this luscious woman? "asked the Fox, who looked over to the offending man.

"We found a man, who knows which woman is the Outsider, "answered Garv.

"Good. Bring him here, "ordered Madric, as he held on to a scared Susy. Garv signal to two men, who dragged a bruised and dirty Lord Richshae. When Lord Richshae saw the Fox, he shook in fear.

"Alright old man. Is the Outsider here among these women, I have here? "asked Madric. Lord Richshae looked at the women in Chaden's marketplace, and then saw Susy. He remembered how he was told by Nolan that Thorin Oakenshield's wife was the Outsider.

"You have her in your arms, master, "said a humbled Lord Richshae, who would not look at anyone in the eyes for betraying an innocent woman to a fiend.

The Fox smiled, as he looked at Susy in the face. "So, you are the Outsider I was looking for, lovely lady, "exclaimed a happy Fox.

"What should we do with the old man and the other women, Fox? "asked Garv.

"Kill the old man and give the women to the men. They deserve to have some fun, after we leave this town, "said the Fox, who was examining Susy, as she fought him.

"You heard the Fox. Slash the old man's throat, and take the women to our camp, "stated Garv. "And save a woman for my pleasure. "

"Right, Garv! "said a scarred face brute. An axe hit the brute in his back, and he fell onto the ground dead, before he could kill Lord Richshae. Lord Richshae took off running into the main plaza, screaming. Three monk-looking men… one small, one medium, and one tall stood in the entrance of Chaden's marketplace. It was the three brothers of the Brotherhood of Gaia standing with their weapons ready to fight the men in the marketplace.

The smallest of the brothers was the famous Spud, who was in reality a golem that was made of wood. He had a huge Warhammer in his hands, and started swinging at the nearest Invader. He knocked the Invader into the statue of the warhorse, making the captured women scatter.

The normal-height brother was Brother Tomas, who ran into where the statue was, and started to hit the Invaders left and right with his small spiked maces, in his hands.

The tallest of the brothers of the Brotherhood was Brother Guilermo, who was using his short pikes, stabbing and slashing to support his fellow brothers. The three brothers fought bravely, trying to protect the captured women.

The Fox threw Susy over his shoulders, and took off with Garv into the main plaza, as his men fought the three brothers. The women quickly huddled next to the pottery shop at the end of the marketplace, keeping away from the fighting.

The Fox and Garv were heading to the main gates, when someone shouted at them. Fox and Garv turn around to see three dwarves facing them.

"Put my Susy down, pig! "snarled Thorin, as he ready his Orchrist. Fox gave Susy to Garv, who paled at the three dwarves. Garv had hear about how fierce dwarves fight in a battle. Madric the Fox pulled out a green tipped sabre, and smiled wickedly at Thorin.

"If I cut you with this dwarf, you will still die. The tip is coated with the poison of the blowfish, "said Madric, as he faced Thorin.

"I am not afraid, I would die for my Susy just to get her back, "declared Thorin, as Dwalin and Balin paled. Susy started crying, scared that she will become a widow again, and lose her Thorin.

Thorin ran forward to slashed at the Fox who parried the Orchrist, but not as easily as he thought he would. He had heard that dwarves were great fighters, and decided to be more careful with this one. He slashes at the dwarf's head, but Thorin blocked the move with the blade of the Orchrist. Thorin swung the Orchrist back and forth, driving the Fox back a bit. The pair of sword fighters were slashing and paring at each other madly, trying to kill the other person for the female Outsider. One was fighting for love, and the other fighting for lust. Madric swung his sword at Thorin's chest, and Oakenshield barely jumped back from the tip of sword.

"THORIN! "screamed Susy, who fainted, throwing Garv off-balance. Balin quickly charged Garv, who put the unconscious Susy onto the cobblestone of the plaza. The second-in-command of the Invaders ran out of the main gates, heading for the Invaders' camp. Balin gently lifted Susy's head off the plaza's floor. Balin paled as the Fox barely sliced Thorin's sleeve of his tunic, but not his skin. Thorin grappled with the Fox, as each male glared at each other.

Dwalin started to join the fight, but Thorin yelled, "No Dwalin! You must think about Mer and your children! " Dwalin was stopped by Thorin's words.

The Fox tripped Thorin, and was trying to drive his sword into Thorin's chest, when a sword knocked the Fox's blade away from the dwarf's direction. The Fox backed away from Thorin, and look up to see his twin brother, Captain Patric. Thorin rolled away, and quickly got to his feet. Putting his Orchrist away, he hurried over to Susy, and took her from Balin. The dwarves watched the two men, as they faced off.

"Brother. I wondered when you were going to show up, "sneered the Fox.

"Leave my friends alone! "snapped back Captain Patric, as he faced his twin, with his sword called the Fury. He had a wicked-looking falchion, which looks like it could slice a person into pieces. The brothers had selected swords for their sharp tips, and were even matched. But while Captain Patric did not want to kill his brother, the jealous Madric wanted Patric dead.

"Shall we begin, brother? To the death?! "snarled Madric.

"I do not want to kill you, Madric, "retort Captain Patric.

"But I want to kill you, Patric, "laughed Madric, as he charged at Patric.

The Fox was slashing at Captain Patric who was blocking the downward slashes. The Captain tried to disarm his brother, by swirling his falchion to knock the Fox's sword out of his hand. But Madric held on to his sabre, smiling wickedly at his brother. Patric started slashing back, hoping Madric would trip over something on the ground. But the Fox was quick and steady on his feet, and let nothing cause him to trip. Madric drove Captain Patric back trying to stab him with the poisoned sabre, as Patric defended himself. The Captain was trying to think of a way to capture his brother, and not kill him. He quickly blocked all of Madric's moves, but could not get any advantages over his brother.

Then, he remembered one time, when Madric was beating a neighbor's boy at the farm. Patric could not pulled Madric off the boy, so he jumped on Madric, knocking him down. The boy managed to escape to his home, as Patric held Madric. Their father beat Madric for hurting the other boy, who was teasing Madric about his coloring.

Captain Patric knocked Madric sword aside hard to throw his brother off-balance, and then he jumped on top of Madric. They both fell to the cobblestone hard, and Madric hit his head on the plaza floor. He was knocked out, which made Captain Patric happy. Some of the guards came running to the Captain, and helped him up.

"Do you want us to kill this man, Captain? "asked one of the guards.

"Goodness! He looks just like Captain Patric! "exclaimed Macklin.

"Do not kill him. He is my brother. Take him to the prison, and not the dungeon, "ordered Captain Patric. "And be careful with that sabre, it looks to be coated with poison. " Captain Patric walked over to where Thorin was trying to wake up Susy. "How is Lady Oakenshield? "

"She is fine. She fainted, when she thought that man was going to kill Thorin, "explained Balin.

"Susy, wake up. It is me, your Thorin, "said Oakenshield, gently. Susy eyes fluttered, and she looked up into Thorin's smiling face.

"Thorin? THORIN! "cried out Susy, who quickly hugged her husband. Susy started crying hysterically, as she held on to a smiling Thorin.

"He did not cut you, Master Oakenshield? "asked a smiling Captain Patric.

"No, but he did come close, "conceded Thorin, who slowly pick up Susy, who was still crying.

"Thank goodness! Well, it seems we got the Invaders on the run, but I better see who gotten killed, and if we need to go rescue anyone from their clutches, "said Captain Patric, who bow to the dwarves, and walked away to do his duties.

The dwarves watched from the main gates, as the brothers of the Brotherhood were escorting the crying women back to their families and homes.

"Oh, Thorin. I thought I lost you, "said a weeping Susy, as Thorin slowly walked back home to Oakenshield. Balin and Dwalin were walking behind the pair to guard their backs. The brothers do not feel safe, until they are back at Oakenshield.

"You are beautiful, Susy. You will never have a problem finding another husband, "said a teasing Thorin, with a smile. Susy hit his chest, gently.

"I do not want another husband, I want only you, Thorin. I love you with all my heart and soul, "said Susy, as she looked into Thorin's eyes, with love.

"I do not want another wife either, wife. I love you, Susy, "said Thorin, who proceed to kiss his wife.

"Get a cave! "shouted Dwalin, as Balin laughed. Susy started laughing, making Thorin angry.

"Would you stop making my wife laugh, Dwalin, "warned Thorin, as his kin laughed. "Let us go home, wife. " The couple and their kin headed back to Oakenshield, and their family.

Chapter 10 **The Return To Logan**

Xander and his companions were happy to see the walls of Logan, after a very exhausting journey. They finish their task in finding Citara's kin, had to deal with Lady Oleia and her Sindar hunters, and made two new friends. Then they had to fight a flock of dacro wryms, which decided that they would make a tasty meal. Luckily, dacros are small dragons the size of birds, but there were close to twenty in the flock. So, the companions were fortunate to have Legolas and Aragon's swords to help them fight. Everyone was tire, including the elves.

"The walls of Logan! "shouted a very happy Steven. "The first thing I am going to do is go take a bath, at the public bath. "

"Did you hit your head, when we fought the dacros? "asked a surprised Xander, who knew Steven does not like to bathe.

"No. I just want to visit with my Dag, "replied a confuse Steven.

"Dog! "shouted Griff and Ren, as they snickered.

"Stop that! "snapped a glaring Steven, as everyone laughed.

The axe-man and swordsman walked ahead of the others, wanting to enter the gates first. Ren stopped walking, when he could clearly see the walls of Logan.

The axe-man stopped next to his friend, as the other companions were busy talking and following them. A smiling Griff looked at his dearest friend, and asked, "Is there something wrong, Ren? "

"Look at the walls of the city. There are arrows piercing the masonry of the wall. The city had been attacked, "stated a stern-faced Ren.

"What?! "cried out Xander, who heard and joined Griff and Ren. The other companions hurried to joined Xander, Griff, and Ren, as they looked at the walls of Logan.

Kili paled, and snapped out, "Tauriel! Tiki and Citara! "

The dwarf took off running toward the city, as Eurus and Legolas followed. Aragon followed Legolas, not trusting anyone but the elf. Xander and his friends headed to the guards at the gates, to ask questions about the attack.

As the dwarf, the two elves, and the young ranger entered the city, everything looked normal, like it always does. They did not know that the attack had happened last week, and the city is almost back too normal. Many invaders were killed, and thirty citizens as well. Three women were stolen by the Invaders, one being Lady Deatra. But Captain Patric lead a group of soldiers to the Invaders' camp, and got the women back, though Lady Deatra wanted to stay, with Garv, who ran away when he saw the soldiers.

Kili and Eurus hurried to Little Logan, not stopping at Thorin's forge, which clanging could be heard from Thorin's hammer. Calliann was in the marketplace, with Tauriel and Citara as they enter the border of Little Logan. Tiki and Little Xander were busy tending to the stables and horses.

"Tauriel! "yelled Kili, as the she-elf turn to her husband's voice. A smile broke out on Tauriel' face, as she saw Kili and Eurus running toward her and Calliann.

"Eurus! "shouted a beaming Calliann, as Eurus rush into his wife's open arms.

"Are you alright, Calliann? Did you get harm in anyway? "asked a worried Eurus, as a puzzled Calliann nodded and shook her head. Eurus hugged his wife and rubbed her belly, since she was with child.

"Calliann, he must had seen the arrows from the attack last week, by the Invaders, "explained Tauriel, who was hugging Kili. Kili took Citara from Tauriel, who finally saw Legolas. "Legolas! "

Kili escorted his wife to Legolas, who sigh at seeing Tauriel. He still loved her, and the pain of losing her to Kili still hurts.

"Legolas helped us in our quest, Tauriel. A pack of Sindar hunters wanted me dead, and he stopped them, "stated a smiling Kili, as he held the small Citara, who was looking at the strangers, with big eyes.

"Thank you, Legolas. I do not think I want to live without my Kili, "said a smiling Tauriel.

"I am honor to help you in anyway, Tauriel, "said the genteel Legolas. "This is my friend, Aragon. We are travelling to Rivendell in a few days, after we had rested. Is this my ward? "

"Welcome Aragon to…. What? "asked Tauriel, who looked at Kili.

"The hunters wanted to kill Citara, as well. So, Legolas had offer his protection for Citara and her kin, "explain Kili, as Legolas gently took Citara from the dwarf. Citara looked at Legolas, then broke out with a beautiful smile. Legolas and Aragon were enchanted by the small infant.

"Why would hunters want to kill Citara? "said an upset Tauriel, as Eurus and Calliann joined them.

"Tauriel, Citara's mother, Ellora was an Avari elf, and Citara's father is Lord Daros, "inform Eurus.

"What?! "said Tauriel, as she looked at her daughter. Tauriel wondered if the news about her daughter being an Avari elf had changed her feelings for the child. But a smile broke out on Tauriel's face as she reached for her baby. "I still do not understand why the hunters wanted to kill, Citara? "

"This cur Lord Daros does not want others to know that he was involve with an Avari maiden, "snarl Kili, as he thought back to Lady Oleia's arrogance. "He had sent his sister to kill Ellora and Citara, and anyone who gets in their way. "

"DA! "

Kili turned around, as his son, Tiki ran to his father, follow by his cousin and friend Little Xander.

"Tiki, I am back son! Here is Ma's stone, "said a beaming Kili, as he handed the stone to Tiki. It was the same stone that Kili's Ma had given him, and Kili had given it to Tauriel after they had wed. Tiki had given the stone to his Da, to make sure he comes back. Kili smiled at Little Xander, and soundly patted his back. "Oh, before I forget, Tiki. This is your Ma and Da's friend, Legolas Greenleaf from the Wooden Realm. "

Legolas noticed how much Tiki resembled both Tauriel and Kili, and the other lad was the spitting-image of Thorin Oakenshield.

"I am honored to meet you, Tiki, "said Legolas, with a smile. A confuse Tiki gripped hands with the tall elf, as he studied him.

"Da, he does not look cunning or sneaky to me, "said a naïve Tiki.

"Tiki! "snapped an embarrassed Tauriel, as Kili's smile dropped. Legolas glanced at a sheepish Kili, and broke-out with laughter, as Aragon laughed as well.

"I apologized, Legolas. I was telling Tiki the story of when his Ma had left with you, as I headed to Erebor to join my kin. I said some unkind words about you, "confess Kili. Legolas smiled at the dwarf, understanding his feelings.

"It is alright, Kili. I would had said the same things, about you, "replied Legolas.

"KILI! "shouted Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur, who had just finished lunch. The three kin ran to greet Kili.

"I am glad you are back. You miss the fun of the Invaders last week, "said a cheerful Bofur.

"Fun? Tiki threw his first blood in that battle, "scold Bombur. "But you miss seeing Hilarion fighting with those rogues. It was so majestic to watch. " Bifur nodded.

"Hilarion? "said Eurus. "Well, I am glad he still remembered his fighting skills. "

"You need to ask him to show you his polearm. What did he call it, Bombur? "asked Bofur, who looked at his brother.

"Partisan, I think was what he called it. It was very long, "replied Bombur.

"Was it black, with swirly symbols? "asked Legolas. The dwarves nodded. Legolas said some words in elvish, which confused everyone, except Tauriel, Eurus, and Aragon.

"What does that mean? "asked Little Xander.

"The Grand Protector, in common tongue. It is ancient weapon handed down from generation to generation, "said Legolas, with a smile. "You must be Thorin Oakenshield's son. You look exactly like him. "

"I am, "said a proud Little Xander.

"While I am here, I would like to meet with this Hilarion, "said Legolas to Eurus.

"So, would I, "added Aragon.

"Where are you staying Legolas? "asked Tauriel.

"I have not gotten a room at the inn yet, "answered Thranduil's son.

"I got an inn over there, "offered Bombur. "I have rooms for men and elves. "

"And Bombur is the best cook in all of Little Logan and Logan. He made grilled trout today for lunch, "stated Bofur, with a smile.

"Grill trout?! That is my favorite! "shouted out Kili. "Come Legolas and Aragon, you will be my guest for lunch. "

"Grill trout sounds great to me, Legolas, "said a hungry Aragon.

"We will be honor to join you, Kili. It will give me a chance to get a room, and visit with Tauriel and your family, "answered Legolas, who bowed. Bombur lead the way for Kili and his family, Legolas, and Aragon. Eurus left with his wife, to spend alone time with her, as Bofur and Bifur headed for their shop. Little Xander headed home to let his family know that Kili is home, and about Legolas and his friend, Aragon.

"So, the Swarthy Fox is your brother, Patric? "asked Xander, as he drank a pint of beer, with Captain Patric.

Sighing, Captain Patric replied, "I am afraid so. The fiend bragged that he killed our parents. I could not believe my ears, as he talked about the horrendous deed. But, our parents were very cruel to him, all his life. In a small way, I understand why he did it. "

"I am so sorry to hear of the death of your parents, "said a sad Xander, as he looked over to his regular table at his friends, who were talking to Drezel.

"I am going to ask the king permission to go visit my family farm, and bury the remains of my parents. Madric said he left their corpses outside in the barnyard, so that the pigs could feast on their bodies, "answered Captain Patric.

"Ugh! I think I will not be eating pork for a while, "said a pale wizard.

Captain Patric laughed, and said, "I am so sorry Xander. I should had kept that part of the story out of the telling. "

"It is alright, Patric. So, what is the king going to do with your brother? "wondered Xander.

"He had not decided. Though he had led the Invaders, he has not himself killed anyone. King Edward said he will get together with me, and discuss what to do with my brother, Madric. "

"That is a very hard decision to make, and I feel for you. How does a person punish their twin brother? "pondered Xander, as he shook his head, and took a drink from his mug.

"Hey Xander! Drezel said that Beli had made roasted pig today. Do you want me to order you a plate? "asked Steven.

Captain Patric smiled, as Xander ran outside of the tavern to get sick. Everyone in the tavern looked confusedly at the escaping wizard.

Patric whispered to the closing door of The Rusty Spoon, "Sorry again, Xander. "

Captain Patric went and sat with his guards, and ordered some shepherd pie for his meal. He heard the door to the tavern opened, and in walked a greenish Xander and Sebastian, who was trying not to laugh.

Xander went and sat at the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace, and Sebastian joined him.

Steven, Griff, and Ren were eating their noon meal, which was roasted pork, and roasted potatoes. They were busy talking about their recent adventure to Brother Tomas, and Spud, who was eying Wyna, the waitress. They did not notice Xander returning or his ill-looking face.

"Xander, drink this, and it will settle your stomach, "said a smiling Sebastian, as he handed the wizard a vial of healing water.

"Thanks Sebastian. Now, stop laughing at me, "snapped an irritated Xander, as he took the vial.

"But you are so funny, Xander. You were making some very funny sounds, as you were bend over that barrel in the alleyway, "stated the healer, with a smile.

"Let us just say that I cannot handle disgusting news, because it makes me ill, "said a somber Xander. He felt sad for Patric, and he hopes he can handle burying his parents. The last time Xander talked to his parents, they were living in a condo, in Hawaii's main island.

"Master Xander? Sebastian? Do you anything to drink? "asked the dimple-faced Wyna. Wyna kept taking peeks at Griff, who was busy laughing at something Steven had said.

"I will have a small glass of ale, and Sebastian will have some water, "said the pale Xander.

"Are you ill, Master Xander? "asked the concern waitress.

"Yes, he is, Wyna, "replied a smiling Sebastian.

"Beli made some mushroom and wild rice stew. I can bring you a bowl, "suggested Wyna.

"That would be wonderful, Wyna. But make it a mug, instead of a bowl, "said a smiling Xander.

Wyna nodded, and went too complete Xander's order. When she came back, she brought Xander's stew in a mug. She put the mug of ale, and glass of water on the small table that was sitting between the two comfy chairs. Wyna looked over her shoulder at the staring Spud, and she turn to the wizard, who was sipping his stew from a clay mug.

"Master Xander? "

"Yes, Wyna? "

Xander looked up at the worry-faced Wyna, as she tried to think of some words to explain something to the wizard. Finally, she sighed, and looked Xander squarely in the eyes.

"Why do Master Spud stare at me, every time he comes here? "asked a blushing Wyna. Xander and Sebastian looked at Spud's direction.

"I will tell you plainly, Wyna. Master Spud has a fondness of beautiful women, and he is a very lusty fellow. Some women like his attention, but others do not. He will not try to force his attention on you. Besides, he knows that you are interested in Griff. Griff, on the other hand is clueless, "teased Xander, as Sebastian snickered.

Wyna smiled, and said, "One day, I will let Griff know. " The waitress walked to another customer, as Xander and Sebastian looked at Griff, who was enjoying his companions' company.

Kili was telling everyone in Bombur's tavern about their adventures looking for Citara's kin. Legolas leaned back, and smiled at the wild gesturing Kili was making. The elf could understand why Tauriel fell in love with this dwarf, he is so full of life. Legolas looked at Tiki, who was listening closely to his Da, and wondered what would had happened, if Tauriel had been his wife. But for some reason, Tauriel was not attracted to him, though other females were.

When Legolas first met the female thief, Cat she was very attracted to him. She went out of her way to get Legolas to noticed her. But later, she fell hard for his Imperial Avis friend, Bakari. His death nearly destroys her and Legolas, and they helped each other to go on with life. Bakari sacrificed his life for Legolas' life, and Legolas Greenleaf will never forget his friend, Bakari.

"So, what are your plans, Legolas? "asked Kili, as the dwarf sat next to his wife, who was feeding Citara. Legolas tried not to look at Tauriel's direction, since she was breastfeeding openly, in front of everyone.

"Aragon and I are needing new water skins for our journey. So tomorrow, we are heading for Tamara's Marketplace to buy new ones. Then, we will rest a day, then leave for Rivendell, "stated Legolas.

"Well, I hope everything goes smoothly in your purchase, Legolas. Logan and Little Logan are wonder places to visit and live. I do not miss the Blue Mountain's stronghold at all, "crowed Kili.

"Do you miss your brother? "said a voice.

Kili looked at the door of the inn, and yelled, "Fili! "

Fili and Kili quickly ran toward each other, and gave each other rough hugs. Lilybelle was carrying Oin and Gloin in her arms, as she watched her husband hugged his brother. Kili saw Lilybelle, and went to give her a sweet kiss on her cheek. He took a squirming Oin, and pinched a sleepy Gloin, on his nose.

"I am so happy to see you back, Kili, "stated Fili, as Kili carried Oin back to the table. Fili and Lilybelle followed him, with Gloin.

"I am glad to be back. Fili and Lilybelle, this is Legolas and Aragon. " Fili and Lilybelle nodded to the elf and ranger, who returned the nods.

"I remember you, Legolas. It is nice to see you again, "stated Fili, as the elf smile.

"Fili, I heard about the Invaders' attack on Little Logan, "said a stern-faced Kili. "Did any dwarf get killed? "

"No, but two got injured, "replied Fili.

"Who? "asked a surprised Kili.

"Brodall and Crager got slashed, while they were defending the retreating newcomers from the village's campsite. But Sebastian healed them, and they are right as rain. Though Kayla did carry on, as if her father was dead, "stated a smirking Fili.

"Ah, Kayla, "said Kili, as he shook his head. "Always trying to get other folks' sympathy. "

"There are a lot of women like that, "stated Aragon.

"Oh? I did not know you know many women, Aragon? "teased Legolas, as Aragon cleared his throat. The dwarves, Tauriel, and Lilybelle laughed.

"We better go to our room, Legolas. I am a bit tire, and I want to rest before we visit Logan, "said Aragon, as he stood. Smiling at Kili, Aragon added, "Thank you for the meal, Kili. You are right, that grill trout was great. "

"I am glad you enjoyed it. When you go visit Logan, stop by the Rusty Spoon. It is a favorite place for fellow adventurers, "suggested Kili.

Legolas stood, and bowed to the ladies, and said, "We will do that, Kili. Thank you for the meal, and maybe we will visit again, before we leave. "

Bombur escorted Legolas and Aragon to their rooms, as the dwarves, Tauriel, and Lilybelle watch the trio leave.

"I was surprise to see Legolas, Kili, "said Fili.

"He save Da's life again, Uncle Fili, "replied Tiki. "I like him and Aragon. "

"I like them as well, Tiki, "confessed Kili.

"So, what did find out about Citara, Kili? "asked Fili, as Kili looked sadly at the baby, Tauriel was feeding.

"Citara is the offspring of Ellora the Avari elf maiden, and Lord Daros, a Sindar elf lord. Citara's father had sent his sister to kill Ellora and the baby. They were ambushed four days from Logan, on the river bank. We found the remains of Ellora and her kin at the west boat landing. We buried them there, and headed for the shoreline, where a community of Avari elves lived. That was where Ellora came from. When we made it to the Traveler's Road, a Lady Oleia and her Sindar hunters found us. They wanted me dead, because I was a dwarf. We got away from them, and met the last two kin of Ellora. Her uncle Rasmus and her cousin, Karee, who were hiding from the Sindar hunters as well. The hunters had blinded Uncle Rasmus, but not before they butchered his kin in front of his eyes. Legolas had offered his protection to Rasmus and Karee, as well as Citara. I never felt so sad for someone, as much as I feel for my Citara, Fili. "

"Well, Citara got my protection as well, Kili. No one is going to harm my niece, "declared Fili, as Kili and Tauriel smiled.

"Before I forget, Tauriel. I told Uncle Rasmus and Karee that they can come visit with Citara any time they wish, "admitted Kili.

"That is so kind of you, Kili. I hope Thorin do not get upset, with all these elves underfoot, "teased Tauriel, as the others laughed, except for Tiki, who was confused.

Fili and Lilybelle ordered some grill trout, and ate their meal, as Kili told of the adventures in the forest, and the battle of the dacro wryms.

Legolas was lying on his bed, with his boots on, as he thought about Tauriel. A knock was heard on his room's door.

"Enter, "said Legolas, whose hand went quickly to his long dirk.

"It is Aragon, "said the sheepish ranger. "I never seen you lying on a bed before, Legolas.

"I just wanted think, and sitting always make me brood, "confess Legolas.

"She is very lovely, Legolas, "stated Aragon. Legolas looked surprised at Aragon. "I figure she was the she-elf you have been mooning about. I saw the look on your face, when you saw her standing in that marketplace. "

"You think you are smart, because you are twenty-six. But wait until you fall for someone, and you cannot get them out of your mind, "warn Legolas.

"That will never happen, "said a smiling Aragon. "The female has to be very special for me to fall in love. "

"Do not forget that Lord Elrond has a lovely daughter, and that you had yet to meet her, "teased Legolas, who smoothly stood up.

"We shall see, elf, "teased back Aragon. "So, are we going into Logan tonight? "

"I see that you cannot wait to get into trouble, Aragon. Fine, let us go to Logan, and see what mischiefs I have you pull you out of, "said a smiling Legolas, as Aragon laughed.

The two friends left Legolas's room, and headed down the hallway to the entrance of the inn. They exited the Blue Mountains Inn, and went to the border of Little Logan. As they walked pass Oakenshield, they saw Kili and Tauriel, with their kin, who were celebrating Kili's return to Little Logan.

Kili was hugging his Ma, Dis, when he saw the elf and ranger walking by Oakenshield. Kili waved at them, with a big smile. Legolas and Aragon waved back, but Legolas felt a bit envious of Kili at that moment. They continued on to the main road, and asked someone where the Rusty Spoon tavern was. They turn down the short road where the healer's hovel was, and saw the sign of the tavern. They smiled as they watched the wizard, Xander and his three companions entered the tavern ahead them.

"This must be a good tavern, if Xander and his companions come here, Legolas, "said a smiling Aragon.

"When do you need to return to the ranger's camp, Aragon? "asked Legolas, as he opened the door to the tavern. Aragon entered, and headed for the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace.

"When Lord Elrond finish giving me some special training. He had been messaging Gipsy, the head of the rangers. They had been planning my training together, without talking with me, "said Aragon, as he frowned at the thought.

Legolas laughed, and said, "Like all elders, they think they know best. "

"You should know Legolas. You are older than I am, "teased Aragon.

"That means I know best, "teased back a smiling Legolas, as Aragon laughed. The elf looked around for the waitress, in the busy tavern.

"Ale? "asked Legolas.

"Ale, "replied a smiling Aragon. Legolas signaled Wyna, as Aragon got his tall frame into a comfortable slouch, in the comfy chair, in front of him. Legolas joined him in the other chairs, as they look out at the regular customers of the Rusty Spoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11 **Balin's Decision**

Two months had past, since the invasion of the Fox and his Invaders. The household of Oakenshield had been living a peaceful life. Thorin and Balin had many orders for jobs to be fulfilled, as Susy took care of her family and home. Little Xander was being trained as an adventurer, though Thorin protested. He wanted his elder son to be a blacksmith. But, it was his second son, Thror who shown an interest about the blacksmithing trade, which made Thorin very happy. But Oakenshield made sure that his two sons knew how to fight with a sword and an axe, which Dwalin was please to teach them.

Susy was waiting for her daughter, Oren Bee to say her first word. She was assuming it would be 'Da", since Thorin would spend his free time carrying his daughter around. She would sigh, when Thorin took Oren Bee from her after she or Balin changed the baby's diaper.

Balin's birthday was coming soon, and Susy was getting the house ready for the celebration of her dearest kin. Balin told them that they should not fuss over him, but secretly he was very please for the attention.

It was the day before Balin's birthday, that a knock was heard on the front door of Oakenshield. The family was eating lunch, and discussing the party for tomorrow. Oren Bee was in the playpen, taking a nap. Thorin got up, and answered the door. Shay and Cathmor, Balin II dearest friends push their way into the home, as Thorin frown.

Balin hurried to talk to the two dwarves, since they could tell Balin more about his son's death.

"Please, tell me what happened to my son, Balin II at Moria, "asked an eager Balin.

"It is your fault our friend Balin II is dead. He had the responsibility that was yours…not his, "accused Shay, as Balin paled.

"If you are blaming me for my son's death, why are you here, Shay and Cathmor? "asked Balin.

"We are here to demand that you get Moria back for the dwarves of Moria. You had neglected your duties to your dwarves, "accused Shay, as Cathmor grunted in agreement.

Balin was flabbergasted, as Thorin snarled.

"How dare you come into my home, and insult my kin, Balin, "snapped Thorin, who grabbed Shay by his collar, and was dragging him to the door. Cathmor tried to stop Thorin, as Balin called out to his kin and friend.

"Thorin, please stop! They are right to accuse me. Had I been more firm with my son, he would be alive today. Shay, I will let you know what I plan to do about Moria, tomorrow. I need time to think and plan, "stated Balin.

Shay removed Thorin's hands off his collar, and nodded to Balin. Shay and Cathmor left Oakenshield, as Thorin made sure to lock the door behind the two leaving dwarves. Thorin looked over at Balin, who was staring at the floor. Susy had tears in her eyes, and Little Xander and Thror were upset.

"Balin, do not listen to them. Those two were always giving bad counsel to your son. I would not be surprised that they are the reason, that your son is dead, "said Thorin.

"But they are right, Thorin. It was my duty to be in charge of Moria, and the dwarves, who lived there. I left my duties for my son to perform, knowing that he was not ready to do that duty. He lost Moria to the goblins, and when he tried to get it back he got killed. I should had been the one to get Moria back for my dwarves. I better go to my room, and figure out how to battle the goblin swarm that is in Moria, "said a stern Balin. The small dwarf did not look at his love ones, and hurried to his room. Thorin watched Balin, and sadly joined his family at their meal.

"Thorin, can you not stop, Balin. I am scared that he is going to get killed, "said a teary-eyed Susy.

"He is right, Susy. It is his duty, and I have no right to tell him different. So, leave him be, Susy. And I will make it plain…I order you to leave him be! "snapped a glaring Thorin.

Susy broke out in tears, and ran to her bedroom, to cry in private. Thorin looked at his quiet sons, whom did not want to look at their father. They finish their lunch, and Thorin headed for the forge to brood. Little Xander headed for his training as an adventurer, with Griff and Ren. Thror decided to go talk to Dwalin, and headed for the Durin-Folk's Weapon shop, that was in Little Logan.

Thror never went by himself before, and quickly walked to Dwalin's forge, before his parents found out. The young Oakenshield peeked in the forge, and saw Dwalin working on an axe, and Fili shaping a sword.

"Dwalin? "

Dwalin and Fili looked up at the door, and was surprised to see Thror by himself.

"Thror? Is your Da or brother with you? "asked Dwalin, who put the axe down.

"No Dwalin. I am here by myself, "said the timid Thror.

"Something must be wrong, Thror. What is wrong? "asked Fili, as the blonde dwarf and Dwalin approached Thror.

"Ba is leaving us. Two dwarves came to our house, and said that Ba need to get Moria back for them, "said Thror, with tears.

"What?! "snapped Dwalin. "I thought I saw Shay and Cathmor in Little Logan. It must be those two curs causing trouble. I cannot believe my brother would listen to those two vermin. "

"Dwalin, I think Balin is still feeling guilty about his son's death. That is probably why he is listening to them, "stated Fili.

"Ma is scared that Ba is going to get killed, "said Thror, as the two older dwarves looked at the young lad.

"She is right. Did she talk to Balin? "asked Dwalin.

"No, Dwalin. Da ordered Ma not to talk to him. So, Ma ran to her room crying, "explain Thror.

"Come with me, laddie. Your Da cannot stop me from talking to my brother, "stated a determined Dwalin. Dwalin put his hand on Thror's back, and escorted him away from the forge. The pair walked back to Oakenshield, and Thorin saw his son, with Dwalin.

"Thror! You are going to be punish for bothering Dwalin! "yelled Thorin.

"You are going to have to go through me, before I let you punish your son, Thorin. He was right to inform me about my brother leaving. Balin should had contacted me about his plans to leave Logan to go to Moria, "stated Dwalin, who put himself between Thorin and Thror. Thorin glared back at the bald dwarf, then a smile broke out on his face, as he sighed.

"I am sorry, Dwalin. I am angry at the fact that Balin wants to leave. I never thought he would leave us. We have been happy living in Logan for thirteen years. The idea of him battling the goblins in Moria scares me. And you know I do not scare easy. I even yelled at my Susy, because she was worrying for your brother, "said a contrived Thorin, who looked at his son, Thror. "I am so sorry, Thror. Come here, son. "

Thorin opened his arms to Thror, who ran into his father's embrace. Thror cried on Thorin's chest, as Thorin gently rubbed his son's back.

"You take care of Thror, while I talk to Balin, "said a solemn Dwalin, who headed through Thorin's forge, to enter Oakenshield through the back garden. Dwalin saw Balin sitting outside in one of the chairs in the garden. Balin turn toward Dwalin, who was stomping toward his brother.

"I wondered when you were going to show up, brother, "said a sad Balin. "I had to come outside, because I could hear my Little One crying. It tore my heart to hear her sobbing, knowing that I was the cause of her sadness. "

"Are you going, Balin? "asked Dwalin, as Balin wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Yes, brother. I am not need here. Both Xander and Thror are almost grown dwarves. Pretty soon they will wed or move away. I know Thorin and Susy are just putting up with me, because they pity me, "said Balin.

"Arh! That is not so, brother. Those two love you dearly. They do not want you to leave, any more than I do. What about your nephew, Karn? Do you not care to see him grow older? "asked Dwalin.

"He got you, Dwalin. He also got Thorin as his guardian. You do not need me, "stated Balin, who got up, and walked into the house. Dwalin sighed, and did know what to say to change his brother's decision.

That night, Thorin made supper for the family, because Susy was still upset. The only meal Thorin was good in making was beef stew, so the dwarves of Oakenshield ate stew for supper. Then, Thorin had his sons do the dishes, for he wishes to speak with Balin alone. Oren Bee was in the bedroom, with her Ma.

"So, Balin…what are your strategies for Moria? "asked Thorin, as he sat next to his kin on the couch, in the gathering room.

"What? You are not going to stop me from going, Thorin? "asked a teasing Balin.

"I do not wish you to go my friend. But I have no right in asking you to stay. You had been busy helping me find a bride, and then helping me raise my sons. I should be supporting your decision, "said a sad Thorin.

"Thorin, it was a pleasure to help you. And now, you do not need me anymore. The dwarves of Moria, are the ones, who need me now, "said Balin, as he patted Thorin's hands. "How is my Little One? Is she still weeping? "

"Yes. She is weeping, because you are leaving. And she is weeping, because I yelled at her, "confessed Thorin. He saw that a puzzled Balin looked at him. "I order her to not talk to you. "

"Thorin. I had already made up my mind. Her talking to me would had helped her get use to me leaving. Now, I do not dare talk to her, for it will cause her more pain, "said Balin.

Little Xander and Thror came from the kitchen, and Thorin ordered them to bed. The lads told Thorin and Balin goodnight, and headed for the son's dormitory. Thorin and Balin sighed, and went to check the house, making sure it was sealed for the night. Then the cousins went to their separate bedroom, and told each other goodnight, with heavy hearts.

In the morning, a pale Susy had breakfast ready for Balin and her household, for it was Balin's birthday. She gave a weak smile at Thorin and Balin, and they could tell she was trying to control her emotions for the sake of the children. The family sat down for breakfast, as Oren Bee was in her playpen, since Susy had already given a bottle to her daughter. Oren Bee had recently been sitting up, and was enjoying this new position.

A harsh knocking was heard coming from the front door. Thorin glared at the door, and went to answer it. But to his surprise, it was Dwalin, Fili, and Kili entered the gathering room.

"Thorin, we are here to give my brother a birthday greeting, and to see him off on his journey to Moria, "said a sad Dwalin.

"What about your birthday celebration, Balin? "asked Kili.

"Well, it is not important. The well-being of the dwarves of Moria are more important than my birthday, "stated Balin.

"But Balin, only a handful wants to get Moria back. The rest of the dwarves of Moria are happy to live where they are living now, "said Fili.

"But I have a duty to that handful of dwarves, "said Balin.

"Then, we should go with you to fight, "stated Kili.

"Kili, all of you have small children depending on you, "said Balin. "No, I am needed at Moria. Maybe it is better I go now. "

Balin had the night before, placed a traveling bag next to the front door of Oakenshield. Everyone looked sadly at Balin, who went and hug Thorin, and clasp hands with him. He gently hugged and kiss Susy, who started crying again. He hugged Little Xander and Thror, and then went to hug Dwalin, Fili, and Kili. He walked past the playpen, when Susy called out to him.

"Balin, do not forget to tell Oren Bee goodbye, "said a sobbing Susy. Balin stopped, and then turn around. He went to the playpen, and bend over to give Thorin's daughter a peck on her dark head.

As he turned away, a small voice said, "Ba. "

Balin froze, as everyone looked surprised at Oren Bee, who was lifting her arms toward Balin. Balin turn, and looked at Oren Bee, who was smiling brightly at her Ba. Balin realized that he might never see Oren Bee grow into a she-dwarf, if he leaves.

Then, he remembered how much he took care of Oren Bee, because of Thorin and Susy were busy either arguing or discussing something important. He remembered giving her baths, as he told her stories about his wife, Oren. He remembered feeding Oren Bee bottles, as she grew into a six-month old baby.

Then, he remembered when Oren Bee was born, and Susy ask him to be Oren Bee's guardian. Balin wanted to slap himself, because there was someone who needed him…and that was little Oren Bee.

Balin smiled, and picked up Oren Bee, and headed back to his breakfast. He looked at the others, and said, "Shay and Cathmor can hang themselves, for I am not leaving my family. "

Balin hugged Oren Bee, as everyone cheered. Susy hugged Balin, and then started crying again. Thorin sighed, and held his wife, as Thorin and Balin smiled at each other. A knock was heard from the front door, and everyone looked at the door.

"I will answer the door, Thorin, "said Dwalin, who stomped to the door. He found Shay and Cathmor standing outside, and the pair of dwarves tried to push their way into the house. Dwalin punched Shay's on the nose, then he kicked Cathmor in his jam bags. As the two dwarves wither in pain, Dwalin told them, "Get out of here! "

Dwalin closed the door, and turn to see Thorin and Balin standing next to him. The cousins had walked to the front door, and were staring at Dwalin.

"You kicked him in his jam bags, brother? "asked a shocked Balin.

"The Nutcracker taught that, "said a sheepish Dwalin. Thorin and Balin broke out with laughter, as they could see Shay and Cathmor limping toward Little Logan, through the front window.

"Dwalin, that is the best birthday present you have ever given me, "said Balin, as he patted his brother's back. The three kin walked to the dining area, and join the family at breakfast.

Chapter 12 **Taffi's Suitors**

A twenty-four years old Quinn was heading for Mer's bakery to gets some bread for the Adventurer Guild's larder. Quinn had grown into a handsome fair-haired fellow, who had a winning smile. He had noticed every time he went to the bakery, the owner's daughter would get flustered, when he tried to give her his order.

He told Cat about it, and she told him that the young girl probably likes him. Quinn laughed, since he knew that the girl was very beautiful, and has many suitors chasing after her. Why would a lovely girl like her be interested in a lowly street-rat? Besides, Quinn was scared of her adopted father, who would chase off the suitors from the bakery.

'Was the girl interested in him? 'Quinn wondered, as he entered Chaden's marketplace.

He saw the bakery, and started checking his clothing, and fixing his hair. Taking a deep breath, Quinn entered Mer's Bakery. He saw Taffi putting potato rolls on top of some parchment paper for a woman customer. It was Wyna picking up The Rusty Spoons daily order.

Taffi finish putting all the bread in the basket, and looked at Wyna. "Is there anything else, Wyna? "asked Taffi.

"No, I think that was all Beli asked for, Taffi. See you tomorrow, "said Wyna, as she took the basket off the counter. Quinn quickly open the door for Wyna, and then took a peek at Taffi, who was trying to fix her curls.

"Can I help you? "asked Taffi, meekly.

Quinn cleared his throat, and said, "I need some bread for the Adventurer Guild, if you please. "

He could see how her small hand trembled, as the girl walked to the shelves where the bread was.

"What kind of bread do you need? "asked Taffi, as she shyly took peeks at Quinn, who gave a crooked smile.

"Ah…oh. I forgot what they told me, "said embarrass Quinn, as Taffi smile. A loud noise was heard in the kitchen, and Dwalin and Mer came out of the kitchen laughing. A two-year old Karn was following his parents, as he chewed on a potato roll.

"Well, I am happy that you got some orders from the Adventurer Guild for new weapons, Dwalin, "said a smiling Mer. Dwalin and Mer stopped, when they saw Quinn. Dwalin walked over to Quinn, and gave him a hearty smack on the back.

"Quinn! It is good to see you, laddie! "

"It is nice to see you as well, Master Dwalin. So, when do you need me to come by to talk to you about my new axe? "asked the nervous Quinn. He wondered if Dwalin knew how he felt about Taffi.

"Tomorrow around noon would be fine, laddie. It is nice of the Guild to pool their money together to get new weapons for those who needed them, "said Dwalin, who picked up his son, Karn. Karn smiled at Quinn, and was trying share his slobber-covered roll.

Quinn smiled at Karn, and said, "Thank you, Karn. But you can eat my part of the roll. " Karn clapped his hands, with glee.

"Quinn, are you here to get bread for the Guild? "asked Mer, who looked at her daughter, who was blushing.

"Yes. Uh…I forgot what our cook wanted me to get, "admitted Quinn.

"If I remember right, Mistress Gardie always ordered the same thing every week. Three dozen potato rolls, two cottage loaves, two dozen scones, and a big loaf of stottie cake for Brother Spud. Is that the order, Quinn? "asked Mer.

"Yes, but Mistress Gardie said to make it two stottie cakes. Brother Spud got angry because his fellow brothers took a bite out of his cake. So, to keep him happy, Mistress Gardie said to get two cakes, "explained Quinn. Everyone laughed, because they knew how greedy Spud was with his food. And no matter how much Spud ate, he was still a very thin man.

"I heard that Lady Deatra had accused Brother Spud of being improper with her, "said Mer, who is always eager to hear any gossip. Dwalin and Taffi looked at each other, and then smiled at Mer. Dwalin put Karn down, so he could lean on the counter, as he listened.

"What Lady Deatra said was false. Brother Spud told her in front of Captain Patric that a mule's earwax was more handsome than she was. She was screaming, and trying to hit Brother Spud. That was when Cat jumped on top of Lady Deatra, and started whipping her. Spud had to grab Cat, as a laughing Captain Patric pulled an untidy Lady Deatra away, "stated Quinn, as the others laughed. Karn laughed, because everyone was laughing.

"Well, let me get your order together, Quinn. Taffi, come and help me, "said a smiling Mer.

"Yes, Ma, "said Taffi, as she slowly walked pass Quinn, and her Da. Dwalin frowned when he caught Taffi taking peeks at Quinn, who was looking at some pies. Then, the front door of the bakery opened, and in walked Xander and Steven.

"Dwalin the dwarf, the person I needed to speak to. Would you please explain to Steven, that you cannot repair his magical halberd, "stated a stern Xander, who was frustrated at the stubborn Steven. "Thorin had already told him so, but Steven would not listen. "

"But I love my halberd. I do not want a new weapon, "whined Steven.

"Steven, your polearm is broken, and cannot be repair like regular weapon. A magical spell was placed on your weapon, after it was created, "stated Xander. "You need a new weapon to replace your old one. Get a new polearm, and I will put a fire spell on it. "

"Fire?! But I love fighting with a lighting weapon, "stated Steven.

"I mostly use fire spells, Steven. I do not know any lighting spells, "explain Xander. Steven pouted, like a child.

"Steven, have you ever seen a bardiche polearm? "asked Dwalin, who winked at the wizard. "You have to be very strong and talented to wield one. "

"A bardiche? I have never seen or heard of one, Dwalin, "said Steven, whose interests were awakened.

"It is like a halberd in a way, but it is a one-sided blade…not two-sided. The blade is more circle, thicker, and heavier. But the blade ends into two spikes on the other sides of the pole, instead of a blade. And there is no spike on top of the pole, like a halberd, "stated Dwalin.

"Do you have one in your store? "asked an excited Steven.

"I think the Adventure Guild brought three of them to our shop, which we bought. Two of the bardiche have magical spells put on them. One can freeze a monster, and I think the other bardiche has a lighting spell on it. Why do you not come by the shop, laddie? "asked Dwalin.

"Can we go now? "asked Steven.

"Sure laddie, "replied Dwalin, as he opened the door for Xander and Steven. Calling out to his wife, the bald dwarf said, "I will see you at lunch, Mer. I will be working on the new weapons starting tomorrow. I love you, wife! Love you, Taffi! Love you, Karn! "

"Love you, Dwalin! "shouted Mer, as she and Taffi was filling Quinn's order.

"Love you, Da! "shouted Taffi, as Karn blew a kiss at his Da, which made Dwalin laughed as he closed the door of the shop.

Mer had wrapped up Quinn's order into packages, with the parcel paper. Then she stacked the packages on top of each other, with the stottie cakes at the bottom. Then, she tied the packages together, with twine. Mer did not want Quinn to lose a stottie cake, or he might get into trouble, with Brother Spud.

"Is there anything else you need, Quinn? "asked Mer.

"No Mistress Mer. Thank you, "said Quinn, with a smile as he paid for the order. He looked at Taffi, who smiled and nodded her head at Quinn.

The front door of the bakery opened, startling everyone, as they look to see who was coming. In walked Belvon the produce seller, and his fat and obnoxious son, Yar, who was leering at Taffi. Mer was bristling at the way Yar was looking at Taffi.

"Can I help you? "asked Mer.

"Young man, where is Dwalin, son of Fundin? I wish to speak with him about giving his daughter to my son, for his spouse, "stated Belvon.

"Excuse me?! That is my daughter, and no one decides who my daughter marries, "stated an angry Mer, as Taffi paled.

"Silence, woman! Speak when you are spoken to, "snapped Belvon.

"GET OUT OF MY BAKERY! "screamed Mer. Belvon was about to strike Mer, when Quinn blocked Belvon's hand.

"Dwalin went to his forge, and you need to apologized to Mistress Mer, "warned Quinn.

Belvon laughed, and told his son, "We must have pass him, as we were heading to the bakery. Come on, Yar. I will get the girl that you desire for your bride. " The two dwarves left the bakery, as Taffi broke out in tears.

"Ma, I do not want to marry that dwarf, "said a teary-eyed Taffi.

"And you will not have to, if I have any say about it, "said a vexed Mer.

Quinn looked sadly at Taffi, and wished he could hold her and wipe away her tears. But Quinn was very shy, and very confused about his feelings toward Taffi. Mer took Taffi into the kitchen, as Karn followed them. Quinn sadly took his order, and left the bakery to bring the bread to Mistress Gardie.

"The nerve of that woman, ordering me out of the bakery, "snarled Belvon. "I will get the girl for you wife, son. And remember to always beat your wife, after you come home from work. That way she always respects, and obeys you. "

"She is so pretty. I cannot wait for the time that we are intimate, "implied Yar. His father laughed at his son's lewd suggestion.

Belvon had a very dark and dirty beard, and he always smells of onions. His son, Yar, could had been his twin, if his son was thirty pounds lighter. They never bathe, or change their clothes. But kept Yar's mother busy always cleaning the house, and cooking.

"There is Durin-Folk's Weapon Shop. I know Dwalin, son of Fundin could be reason with, "stated Belvon, as he whispered into his son's ear. Then, the two stinky dwarves entered the shop.

Dwalin, Fili, and Xander was watching Steven swinging the bardiche in the practice yard. Steven wanted to get the feel of the polearm in his hands. The bardiche was a bit heavier than his halberd, but Steven was already getting use to the feel of the weapon, as he slices some melons that Dwalin had place for targets.

"I love the feel of this bardiche, Dwalin. Can I take this, instead of having a new weapon made? "asked a happy Steven.

"It is already paid for by the Guild. Go ahead take it, if that is the weapon you want, "said Dwalin, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, it is, Dwalin. Thank you for showing me the weapon. This should last me a long time, and hopefully I will not need to replace it, "said a happy Steven.

Sighing, Xander said, "Thank you, Dwalin. I knew you could make Steven see reason. Now, hopefully he will not hit a troll on the head, with the bardiche. "

"Is that how he broke his halberd? "asked Fili.

"Yes. Steven did not know that trolls' skulls are very thick, like stone. He was lucky that Griff, Ren, and Quinn was with him. Quinn saved Steven life, with his bearded axe, but had to break his axe doing so, "stated the wizard. "I see you got more customers. I will get Steven out of your hair. "

Xander grabbed Steven by the arm, and told Dwalin and Fili, "Goodbye for now. " The wizard and poleaxe fighter left the forge, as Belvon and Yar approached Dwalin and Fili.

"How can we help you? "asked Fili.

"My name is Belvon, and I am the produce seller. I would like to speak with Master Dwalin in private, if you please. "

Fili smiled, "I need to check on my wife, so I will be back, Dwalin. "

"That is fine, Fili, "said Dwalin, as the three dwarves watched Fili leave. "Now, what can I help you with? "

"I have come to ask your permission for your daughter to marry my son, "stated Belvon.

"Taffi? Well, she is at marrying age, "stated a sad Dwalin.

"I am very wealthy dwarf, who comes from a huge well-respected family. Your daughter will be well treated, and want for nothing. We will give her a new home, money to spend, servants, and we will also give you a bride price. What say you? "asked a puffed-up Belvon. Outside the weapon shop, Belvon had told his son to be silent, and act respectable. Dwalin looked at the two dwarves, but he knew he needed to talk to Mer.

"I will let you know tomorrow, Belvon, "stated Dwalin.

"That will be fine. I will come by at noon time, "said a smirking Belvon. He figured if he showered Dwalin, with an expensive gift, the bald dwarf would give in. Belvon and Yar left the weapon shop, as Dwalin pondered Belvon's words.

That evening, Dwalin told Mer about Belvon and Yar visiting him at the forge. Dwalin told Mer what Belvon had offered for Taffi's hand, in marriage. As the words left Dwalin's lips, the tiny Mer started screaming and hitting Dwalin.

"Calm yourself, lassie. Why are you upset about this offer of marriage? "asked a confused Dwalin.

"That horrible Belvon came to my bakery, would not speak to me, but to Quinn. Belvon stated he was looking for you, and wanted Taffi for his fat son, Yar. When I tried to talk to him, he told me to be silent. I told him to leave my bakery, and he tried to hit me. But I was lucky that Quinn was still there to stop him from hitting me, "said Mer. She noticed that Dwalin just nodded his head, because he was at the moment, thinking about Belvon's offer.

"Is that what upset you, Mer? "said a calm Dwalin, who was not paying attention to Mer.

Bursting into tears, Mer accused Dwalin by saying, "You do not love me! You did not get angry that some other dwarf tried to strike me! Then you dare try to sell our daughter like she is one of your weapons! Do not talk me, Dwalin! All you care about is coinage! "

Those words woke up Dwalin, as he forgot the offers Belvon made.

Mer slapped Dwalin in the face, and ran to Taffi's room. Dwalin chased after Mer, but she locked the door after she closed it. He could hear Mer telling Taffi what her Da had told her about the marriage offer. Then both Mer and Taffi were crying. Dwalin felt bad for making his wife and daughter cry.

"Mer, I do care that the cur tried to hit you. And if Taffi does not wish to marry Belvon's son, then she does not have to. I want Taffi to marry the person that she wants, like I had picked you, Mer, "said a sad Dwalin, who was talking to the close door. He heard the bolt slid, and Mer burst out of the bedroom, into his arms. "Mer, never think I do not love you. I know dwarves have a passion for gold and coinage, but the only passion I have is for you. "

"I am sorry I slap you, Dwalin, "said a crying Mer.

"Ah, lassie. I know that you did it out of anger, and did not mean it, "said Dwalin, as he escorted Mer back to their room.

Taffi watched her parents, and whispered, "Thank you, Da. Goodnight Da and Ma. "

She went back to the bedroom that she shares with her brother, Karn, who was sound asleep and snoring. Taffi wondered if she should tell her Da about Quinn, or wait a bit longer. Maybe she should sleep on that decision.

It was almost noon, and Quinn was heading to Durin-Folk's Weapon Shop to talk to Dwalin. He was waving to Tiki, Xander, Thror, and Bombom, whom were heading to the back of the Inn, to do some fishing for the Inn. Quinn smile, thinking how wonderful it must be living in the peaceful village of Little Logan. But Quinn love living in Logan, because it was more alive and exciting, than the village. He saw Durin-Folk's Weapon Shop, and quickly entered the forge. Fili and Dwalin was already at work making some axes and swords for the Guild.

"Quinn! Glad to see you, laddie. So, do you want another bearded axe, or something different this time? "asked Dwalin.

"I felt bad about breaking the axe, because it was Griff's first axe. But he said Steven was more important than an old axe. Griff suggested a double bitted axe, or a plain battle axe. What do you think, Dwalin? "asked an excited Quinn.

"Well, I use a war hammer a lot, but I do use two war axes as well. I like plain and ordinary war axes, so let me show you, "said Dwalin, who went to a wall behind his anvil, where Dwalin keep his axes.

The bald dwarf keeps his war hammer at his home, knowing Karn cannot hurt himself with that. But the playful son of Dwalin kept wanting to touch the axes, so Mer asked him to stored them at the forge.

Taking one of his war axe down to show Quinn, Dwalin said, "My kin Gloin has a war axe, but the shaft of the pole is long. He has to use two hands to weld the axe. My pole on my axe is shorter, which makes it easier to handle. It is a one handed weapon, so I can use an axe in each hand. But it is a bit heavy, but if you build up your muscle, you will have no problem welding one. "

Dwalin handed Quinn his axe. Quinn and the axe almost fell to the floor, making both Fili and Dwalin smile.

"It is heavy. Well, I guess if I practice with one every day, I can get use to the weight. I see it has a straight edge on the blade, instead of a curve one, "stated Quinn, who was looking at the axe. The axe almost looks like a war hammer, but instead of a face of a hammer, it has a solid axe edge. Quinn could see how solid and durable the axe was. "Can you make an axe like yours, Dwalin? "

"Sure, laddie. And maybe I etch a bit of a design on the axe head, so you know which axe is yours, "said a smiling Dwalin. Quinn smiled, as Dwalin show him the different blanks he uses for axe heads.

The forge door opened, and in entered Belvon, carrying a fancy leather sash. Dwalin, Fili, and Quinn looked at the puffed-up dwarf, as he sauntered toward Dwalin.

While Belvon was talking to Dwalin, Yar was outside the Durin-Folks' Weapon shop with folded arms, waiting on his father. He looked up, and coming from Little Logan's border was Taffi and her little brother, Karn. Mer had sent Dwalin's lunch with Taffi, and Karn wanted to see his Da. Taffi was carrying the basket, and holding on to an excited Karn's hand.

"You need to behave in the forge Karn. It is a dangerous place, and I do not want you to get hurt, "said Taffi, as she looked at her brother.

"Yes, Taffi, "said the anxious Karn. "Look ugly boy. "

Taffi looked up, and saw Yar hanging near the forge, leering at her. She looked down as she approached the forge, and tried to get pass Yar. Yar purposely got in her way.

"Please let me by, I am taking my Da's lunch to him, "said Taffi, as Karn stared at the young dwarf. Karn could sense that Yar was not a good person.

"You are going to be my wife. And you better start looking at me, girl, "snapped Yar.

Taffi looked Yar in the eyes, and angrily said, "I am not marrying you! I do not like you! So, leave me alone! "

Taffi tried again to pass Yar. But Yar got very angry, and he pushed Taffi to the ground. The content of the basket spilled out, and Karn fell with his sister. Dwarves in the marketplace noticed what was happening, and froze.

"You are marrying me because I say so, harlot! And you will pleasure me wherever I tell you to! "shouted Yar, as he grabbed Taffi's hair. Karn started hitting Yar, as Taffi tried to get Yar to release her hair.

The folks in the forge went to the one window in the shop, to see what the commotion was outside. They saw Yar with Taffi's hair in his hand, Karn hitting Yar, and Taffi on the ground.

"I am not marrying you! I care for someone else! "screamed Taffi, who was still fighting Yar.

"If you will not be my wife, then you will be no one's wife! "snarled Yar, who pull out his knife, and bend to cut Taffi's throat.

Inside the shop, Dwalin screamed, "He is trying to kill my Taffi! " Belvon and Fili paled.

"NO! "screamed Quinn, who ran out of the shop.

Tears were running down Taffi's eyes, as she grabbed the hand that had the knife. She was fighting Yar to keep him from killing her, front of her scared brother, Karn. Karn's eyes got big, then they narrowed in anger. Karn, the son of Dwalin bit down on Yar's fat calf, making Yar drop his knife. Yar also released Taffi's hair, as she scooted away from Yar. She saw Karn's mouth attached to Yar's calf with his two-years old teeth, which was making the leg bleed heavily.

Yar was going to hit Karn, when he was tackled by Quinn. They fell over Karn, who hurried to his sister. Taffi held Karn, as they watched the fat dwarf, and young man fight.

The dwarf and the man wrestled and punched each other, wildly. Quinn kept hitting Yar in his gut, which he noticed did not bother Yar. So, the street-rat decided to fight dirty, and started biting, scratching, and hitting Yar's head. Yar was screaming for help.

Running out of the forge, Belvon hurried to help his son, and pulled out his work dagger, that he uses to trim the produce.

Dwalin grabbed Belvon's arm, and said, "You are not going to stab that lad, Belvon. "

"He attacking my son, Yar, "snarled Belvon.

"Your son tried to kill my daughter! "accused Dwalin.

"My son probably found out what strumpet your daughter is! "snapped back Belvon.

Dwalin saw red, and tackled Belvon to the ground, making the produce seller drop his knife. Dwalin started punching the weak Belvon in the side of his head, so Belvon called out for aide from his ten cousins. The cousins started coming from everywhere, like a swarm of tree roaches.

Fili was worried for Dwalin, so he called out, "Durin-Folks coming a running! "

Then, Fili jumped two dwarf cousins, whom were trying to kick Dwalin. Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur came running from the Inn, and jumped into the battling dwarves. Bombur jumped on one cousin, using his weight to knock the dwarf to the ground, knocking the air out of him.

Thorin and Balin came from Logan, hearing Fili's call for help. Thorin swung his fist at one sneaky cousin, who was trying to aim a mallet at Fili's back. Balin was kicking at the cousins on top of his brother.

Kili came a running, though he had visitors at his home. Hilarion, Eurus, and Calliann, who was carrying her son, Daron, were visiting with Kili and Tauriel.

Tauriel, Calliann, Eurus, and Hilarion follow Kili, and saw the fighting dwarves. They watched as a number of dwarves entered the fight, including Prine, Brodall, and Crager.

"What is going on? "asked a surprise Eurus.

"I do not know, but if there is a brawl, my husband always in the middle of it, "said a tired Tauriel, as she carried the two-years old Citara, who was watching, with wide-eyes at the fighting dwarf.

"I think Kili and his Durin-Folks will win. Care to wager, Eurus? "asked a smiling Hilarion. Eurus laughed, until he saw that Tauriel and Calliann was glaring at the two male elves. Eurus and Hilarion cleared their throats, and continue to watch the fight.

Captain Patric, Xander and his friends were visiting with Thorin and Balin, when the call for help was heard. Xander was flabbergasted, as he followed Thorin and saw the fighting dwarves.

"Patric, do something! "shouted a worried Xander. Captain Patric was enjoying the fight, as well as Steven, Griff, and Ren, whom were betting on the dwarves.

"There is nothing I can do, Xander. If the fight was in Logan, then I can stop the fight. But the fighting is in Little Logan, and I have no right to interfere, "stated Captain Patric.

"Can we join in? "asked an eager Steven.

"No! "yelled Xander and Captain Patric, as the other men frowned. So, the men stood at the border of Little Logan, watching the dwarves helping their fellow Durin-folk.

Paili was watching the fight, with Pri and Kayla, next to the baker's shop. They had come to the marketplace to buy somethings for their home. Paili saw one of the cousin trying to hit her husband, with a stone. Paili growled, and ran to attack the offending cousin. Prine stood back, and watched as Paili, Pri, and Kayla were beating on the dwarf, with the stone. The dwarf had enough, dropped the stone, and took off running. Paili and the girls hurried to checked on a bruised, but happy Prine.

Bofur and Bifur were trading hits, with a pair of twins, with red beards. Bifur had enough, and stomp the foot of one twin, making the twin to trip over his brother. They both went down, and Bofur and Bifur started kicking them.

Slowly, Belvon's cousins slipped away, leaving a very bruised Belvon and Yar. Dwalin grabbed Belvon by the front of his tunic, and growled, "You and your son stay away from my daughter, wife, and son! If you come near them again, I will cut off your jam bags, as well as what is in between them! "

A scared Belvon and Yar nodded, and hurried away. Dwalin turn to his friends and kin, and shouted a war yell, which the others joined him in the yell.

A smiling Thorin turn to his forge, and his face dropped. The men at the border turn to see what had cause Thorin to frown. Susy and the two-years old Oren Bee were standing outside Thorin's forge, staring at Oakenshield. A sheepish Thorin and Balin walked over to Susy, who broke out in a smile.

"As long as you two are not badly injured, it does not bother me if you want to aid your kin, "said Susy, as a smiling Thorin and Balin kissed Susy on her cheeks.

"Come on Thorin and Balin, Bombur is handing out beer to celebrate our victory! "called out Kili, as he headed to the Inn with Fili. Tiki and his fishing partners met Kili and Fili at the door of the Inn.

"What had happened, Da? "asked a confused Tiki, who had noticed scratches and bruises on his Da and uncle.

"I will tell you lads about it inside the Inn, "replied Kili, as Fili laughed.

Thorin saw Quinn running to Taffi, and went to hold her in his arms. Dwalin was slowly approaching the couple, as a happy Karn smile at them. Thorin shook his head, as he entered the Inn, with Susy and Balin.

"Taffi, are you alright? Did he cut you? Did he hurt Karn? "asked a worried Quinn, as Taffi smiled at Quinn.

"Quinn good boy! "sang Karn.

"Yes, Karn. Quinn is a good lad, "said Dwalin, as he startled Quinn and Taffi. "Thank you for saving my son and daughter, Quinn. "

"Dwalin, Karn was the one who save Taffi. He bit that pig in the leg, making him drop the knife, "stated an honest Quinn, as he helped Taffi to her feet. Dwalin picked up his son, who hugged his Da.

Dwalin looked at a blushing Taffi, and said, "Taffi, do you care for Quinn? "

Taffi tried to speak, but was having a hard time talking. She turned to see Quinn looking forlorn, and she smiled.

Taffi turned to Dwalin, and announced, "Yes, Da. I care for, Quinn. " A big smile broke out on Quinn face, as Dwalin saw how much Quinn loved his daughter.

"I guess there is no reason to ask if you care for Taffi, Quinn. I can see it in your face the way you look at my daughter. So, you have my permission to court Taffi. But you two will have a chaperone for your courting. "

"Who will be our chaperone, Da? "asked a happy Taffi.

"Me, "said a smiling Dwalin, as Quinn and Taffi's smiles disappeared. Dwalin laughed at their faces, and escorted them to the Inn and the celebration party, where the elves and Calliann had joined Kili.

Before Dwalin entered the Inn, he told Karn, "You are a good lad helping her sister, Karn. But no more biting fat lads' legs, alright? "

"He is nasty! "said Karn, who made a face. Dwalin entered the Inn, laughing.

Six months later, after a pure courtship, thanks to Dwalin, Quinn and Taffi were married. Taffi wanted a dwarf wedding ceremony, so her Ma and her Ma's friends helped Taffi make the comforter for Quinn. Quinn gave Taffi three baby geese as his part of the ceremony. He knew that the bakery could use the eggs for making bread. During the wedding ceremony, Karn was cheering Quinn and Taffi, as Dwalin and Mer were crying tears.

As a present for the couple, Dwalin bought the property behind the bakery for Quinn and Taffi to build a home. Lucky for the couple, there was an elm tree on the land, and the tree-shaper Eurus created a home for Quinn and Taffi as a wedding gift to them. But Taffi insisted that they made a path from the back door of the bakery through her land to the next road. So, if she or her Ma need to flee from the bakery, they got a path to do so. So, Taffi married her Quinn, and Dwalin was happy that Taffi was still a part of his and Mer's life. And now, Dwalin did not need to add another bedroom to the house, because Karn has Taffi's old room for himself. And Taffi still works side by side, with her Ma in the bakery.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 13 **An Unexpected Surprise**

Tiki was helping Kili clean the stables, and thinking about Little Xander. Little Xander had gone with Steven, Griff, Ren, and Quinn to his first adventuring, in the south dungeon. Everyone in the family was on edge for Little Xander's safety, especially Uncle Thorin and Aunt Susy. Tiki kept looking at the border of Little Logan, because Little Xander promise to come to the stable when he returned. But Tiki knew that Little Xander would stop at his home, first.

"Do not worry, Tiki, "said Kili, who noticed Tiki looking at Little Logan's border. "Xander is fine. You saw yesterday how great his swordplay is. And Xander also got four great adventurers with him, so he should be coming back soon. "

"But Da, it is not safe in the south dungeon. We did not know about the witch in the dungeon, until people started going missing, "said a worried Tiki. Kili did not say anything, but patted his son's back.

"TIKI! "shouted a voice, and a smile broke out on Tiki's face. He recognized Little Xander's voice, and lean the pitchfork against the fence of the stable's yard. Tiki took off running toward the Inn, as a smiling Kili walked behind him.

"BOMBOM! "

Bombom was helping his Da make lunch for the guests of the inn, when he heard Little Xander yelled.

"Go ahead, Bombom. I will finish lunch for the guests, "said a smiling Bombur. Bombom took off his apron, and hurried through the tavern, to the front door of the inn. Bombom nearly tripped over his three-years old little sister, Davie.

Bombur wanted to name his daughter, Devie like her Ma. But Devie insisted on Davie, so it would be easier to call the child, when they wanted her. Davie was the splitting-image of her mom, and the only blonde in a group of red-haired siblings.

Bombom opened the front door in time to see Tiki greeting Little Xander, who had a black eye. Closing the door behind him, Bombom exclaim, "Xander, did you get the black eye in the dungeon? "

The handsome Little Xander looked exactly like his father, Thorin, but he was six-foot tall, while Thorin was 5-foot. A laughing Little Xander explained, "No, I met a very beautiful woman at the main gates of Logan, and she did not like what I had said to her. Ren yelled at me, for saying improper words to the woman, and said that I should treat all women, like ladies. You should had seen her. She was my height, with curly hair like Tiki's Aunt Lilybelle. She had big beautiful blue eyes, like Oren Bee. And her hair was the same shade of red like yours, Bombom. I wanted to find out who she was, but she threatened me, with a sword. Then two huge men came and got her. So, I headed home. "

"I think you was in more danger here, than at the south dungeon, "teased Tiki.

"Hail the returning hero! How did it go in the dungeon, Xander? "asked Kili, as he arrived next to the three mature lads.

"Well, I will admit that I got sick, when I killed my first monster. But then, it got busy with monsters, and I did not have the time to think about getting sick. I did grab a few weapons for everyone in the family. And I found an interesting bow, but I think you need to show it to Eurus or Hilarion, "said Little Xander.

"Elfish-looking? "asked Kili, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, cousin. I left the weapons with Da, Ba, and my guardian, Xander so they could check out the weapons. Xander is performing a spell to make sure none of the weapons are cursed, "explained Little Xander. "Ma wanted me to invite everyone to come to our house, within an hour. She is making a feast for my return. "

"Tell Aunt Susy that we will be there. Tiki, go run to the Durin-Folk's Weapon Shop, and tell Dwalin and Fili about the invitation to Xander's home. I know Fili will tell Ma about the celebration, since Ma and Feeney are visiting with Lilybelle and the boys, "said Kili.

"Alright Da. Xander, do not say nothing about your adventure, until I get back, "said Tiki, as he ran to Dwalin and Fili's forge. Bombom smiled, as Kili and Little Xander talked some more about the elfish bow, but then he noticed some people coming from Logan.

"Who is that? "asked Bombom, as three tall cloaked persons and two shorter ones were approaching Kili, Little Xander, and Bombom, whom were standing in front of the Blue Mountains Inn.

"KILI! "shouted two voices.

"Ivar? Macadee? "said a surprise Kili. The two Northerners lowered their hoods on their cloaks, to show Kili that he was right.

"TAURIEL! "shouted Kili, toward his home. Tauriel and Citara were working in the garden in front of their tree home. Tauriel hates it when Kili calls for her across the marketplace, but Kili did not want to leave Ivar and Macadee's side. Kili gave hearty hugs to the two Northerners. Tauriel was approaching Kili, with Citara walking by her side, to reprimand him. The four years old Citara smiled at her Da.

"Kili, I told you. I do not like being called that way. It is so embarrassing to me, "said Tauriel. Then, the she-elf saw her friends, and let out a squeal. She soundly hugged Ivar and Macadee, laughing to see her friends.

"You have a daughter, Tauriel, "beamed Ivar.

"Ya, a very pretty daughter, "stated Macadee. "Pretty like, my Freydel. "

Macadee indicated the tall person, who walked toward them. Freydel lowered her hood, and Little Xander realized that Freydel was the woman he had made an improper suggestion to. Freydel smiled at Kili and Tauriel, but when she saw Little Xander, she glared at him. She did not tell her Da and Ma, what Little Xander had told her. She nodded at Bombom, and was looking around for Tiki.

"You remember our wives, Tauriel. Janna and Sanna, come greet Tauriel, "said Ivar.

"Ya, I remember Tauriel and her husband, Kili, "said a smiling Janna. "Nice to see you again. "

Sanna was quiet, as she stood by her twin sister. Macadee glared at his wife, and jerk a hand at her.

"Greetings, "said a quiet Sanna. Tauriel remember the fist-fight she had with Sanna. Sanna had insulted Kili and Tiki, and the she-elf defended them.

"It is nice to see you two again, "said a cordial Tauriel, as Kili, Ivar, and Macadee smile.

"You do know why we are here, Tauriel? "asked Macadee, as he smile.

"No, not really, Macadee, "said a confuse Tauriel.

"Freydel is here to see if she still wishes to wed your son, Tiki, "said a beaming Macadee.

"Ya, Tauriel, "added a smiling Ivar. The smiles on Kili and Tauriel's faces, froze.

"Macadee, Tiki is only sixteen years old, "exclaimed a frighten Tauriel, who looked at Kili, who was speechless. Little Xander kept looking at Freydel, and wished that Freydel was here for him.

"Ya, he is old enough to wed. That is why we are here. Freydel is sixteen, as well. And if she is not wed this year, she will be considered an old maid, and not pretty. It is our way, Tauriel, "explained Macadee.

"Oh, look Freydel. There is yours betroth, Tiki, "exclaimed Janna, Freydel's aunt. The red-haired Freydel looked across the marketplace, and saw Tiki. Freydel was happy to see that his hair was still a pale blonde color, and he was slender in built. Tiki was wearing a green tunic, that matches the hues of his eyes. Freydel still felt her heart beat faster, as she watches a confused Tiki approach. Freydel noticed that she was still taller than Tiki, but she found that attractive to her.

Tiki was hurrying from Durin-Folks Weapon Shop, and saw the people talking to his parents. Then, he saw the red-haired lassie, and he felt funny in his stomach. Tiki finally arrived, next to his parents. And he took a good look at Freydel, then recognition appear on his face.

"Freydel? "asked Tiki.

"Ya, Tiki. It is me, Freydel, "said the smiling lass.

"Freydel! "shouted a smiling Tiki, who hurried to the red-haired lassie, and hugged her. "It is good to see you. "

Sanna hurried over, and started slapping Tiki's hands.

"No no no…do not touch! "snapped Sanna, as Tiki hurried to Kili's side, with fright.

"SANNA! He can touch, because they are betrothed. Shame on you! "scolded Ivar.

"Ya, Sanna! Shame on you! "agreed Macadee.

Whispering to Kili, Tiki said, "Da? I forgot that Freydel and I were engaged. "

"I forgot as well, son, "answered back Kili. They both turn to watch Ivar and Macadee scold Sanna, who had bowed her head.

"The lad is too small for my Freydel, "sobbed Sanna. "How can he take care of our daughter? "

Tauriel got angry at Sanna's words, and stated, "Tiki is the hero of Logan. He killed an evil witch, when he was only twelve years old. "

"WHAT?! "shouted out Ivar, Macadee, Janna, and Sanna, in surprise.

Ivar and Macadee were slapping Tiki's back, and said, "Good! A warrior for Freydel! "

Citara was listening to everyone talk. She noticed that they forget that she is there, if she stayed quiet. But she almost broke out laughing, when the two tall men started slapping her brother's back. Tiki's eyes got big, and her Da had to rescue her brother.  
Kili stopped them before they bruised Tiki's back. Kili looked at Tauriel, and gave her a look saying 'now, look at what you have done'. Tauriel nodded back at Kili, and said, "Let us go into the inn, and eat some lunch at the tavern. And talk about this betrothal. "

"We cannot, Ma. We are supposed to go to Xander's house, for his return home celebration, "stated Tiki.

"Oh? "said a confused Tauriel.

"I have not had a chance to tell you, Tauriel. But let us go eat lunch at Oakenshield, and Ivar and Macadee can meet Thorin, Susy, and Balin, "suggested Kili. The Northerners smiled, because Ivar and Macadee heard stories about Thorin Oakenshield.

"Would that not be an unexpected surprise for Thorin and Susy? "asked a worried Tauriel.

"Well, if Freydel marries Tiki, she needs to meet Aunt Susy. Aunt Susy has always championed our son, as he grew into a dwarf. Besides, she always told me that any friend of ours is welcome at her home, "said Kili. "Follow me, everyone. Bombom, tell your Da and Ma that they are also welcomed at Oakenshield, and bring Bofur and Bifur, as well. "

"Alright Kili! "sang a happy Bombom, who hurried into the Blue Mountain Inn.

Kili and Little Xander led the way to Oakenshield, as everyone else followed. Tiki had Citara by the hand, and Freydel was walking on the other side of Citara. Ivar and Macadee were talking to Tauriel, as they walked behind the betroth couple. The last to follow was Janna and Sanna, and Sanna was weeping into her cloak, as Janna tried to sooth her.

When they got to the door, they saw Dwalin run pass them, going to his home to get Mer and Karn. He will probably stop by at Taffi's home to tell her and Quinn, that they are invited as well.

Kili knocked on the door, as a protesting Little Xander said it was alright just to walk in. They heard footsteps, and Thorin answered the door.

"Kili, I see that you have brought some guests with you, "said a surprised Thorin.

"They are possible in-laws for Tiki, "explained Kili.

"In-laws? "asked a confused Thorin.

"Remember the race Tiki won, "said Kili. Thorin remember, and with a smile invited the Northerners into Oakenshield. Janna and Sanna adorable the inside of the house, while Ivar and Macadee wanted to meet Thorin Oakenshield. The Northerners thought that Thorin was the greatest dwarf in all of Middle-Earth.

"Thorin, this is our friends Ivar and Macadee, and their lovely wives Janna and Sanna. And you remember Macadee's daughter Freydel, "said Kili, quickly. Thorin smiled and nodded at everyone, and led them to the garden door. He opened the door, as everyone filed by, but he grabbed Kili's arm. Thorin waited until everyone was outside, when he whispered into Kili's ear, "Why the fast introduction, Kili? "

"I know Aunt Susy said, we could bring my friends to Oakenshield, but I was still not sure. I promise them that they could meet you, Thorin. Ivar and Macadee are admirers of yours, "stated Kili, with a lop-sided smile.

"Kili, you have not change much, "said a smiling Thorin, who led Kili outside into the garden.

Kili saw what a big feast Susy had put out for Little Xander's return. Balin and Thror had already set up the food table for Susy, who was busy pulling food out of the food bag. For some reason, Susy knew to put out extra chairs, so Balin and Thror were busy placing chairs in the garden. Oren Bee was putting flowers in some vases to decorate the tables.

There was so much food, and different kinds. There was a platter of barbecue ribs for Thorin, seven bake chickens for Balin and Thror, a platter of grilled trout for Little Xander, and ten meatloaves for Susy and Oren Bee. But Susy knew she was feeding dwarves, so she put two large turkeys with stuffing, a huge pot of beef stew, platters full of grilled steaks, grilled pork chops, and chicken fried steaks. Bowls of mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots, peas, sweet potatoes were on the table, as well as a pot of corn on the cob, for Xander the wizard. Susy also put out a huge chocolate cake for her son's return. Thorin had put out the beer casks, and pitchers of lemonade for the younger ones and his wife. There was plenty of plates, mugs, and silverware.

Susy had looked up, when she heard the garden door opened. She had remembered that incident of the race that Tiki had with the little red-haired girl. So, she recognized Ivar and Macadee and their wives. Then, she saw Freydel and Tiki, and knew why they were here.

"Welcome to my home. I see that you are back to visit Logan. It must have been eleven years now, since we last saw you folks, "said a smiling Susy.

"Ya, you are the mother of the lad that cut the logs, "said Ivar. "He grew into a very tall dwarf. "

"Yes, Xander takes after my side of the family. He had just arrived home, after adventuring in the dungeon, "said a happy Susy.

"You must be happy he is a good adventurer, "stated Macadee.

"I am happy yes, but not because he is a good adventurer…but that he is home, "answered Susy.

"Ma, "said an embarrassed Little Xander, who took a peek at Freydel. But Freydel was busy watching Tiki talking with his sister. Citara's eyes lit up, when she saw Oren Bee. The young she-elf hurried to her friend, and they started giggling.

"Citara, are you not going to wait for Davie before you and Oren Bee start your giggles? "teased Kili, as the thin Citara smile brightly at her Da. Tauriel smiled as she watched Kili and Citara. She was so happy that Kili adored his adopted daughter, and Citara loved her Da, as well.

"Come on, Citara. I had already spread a blanket under the willow tree. We will wait for Davie there, "said Oren Bee.

Thorin watched his daughter and Citara head for their favorite spot in the garden. Thorin still thought his daughter was more beautiful, than the little she-elf. Oren Bee would had been more beautiful, if she had some whiskers. But Sebastian had told Thorin and Susy that Oren Bee will not have any facial hairs like a she-dwarf, but take after her Ma. Thorin was a bit disappointed, but Dis made him see reason.

It was a good thing Dis was living in Little Logan with her husband Feeney, because she helps Susy with Thorin's headstrong ways. Susy always thanked Dis, when she and Thorin are fighting about some silly thing.

A loud shout was heard coming from the front garden, and from the side of the house came a smiling Feeney and Dis. Behind them walked Fili and Lilybelle, with their two sons Oin and Gloin.

"Xander! I see you did not lose any limbs! That is a relief for your Aunt Dis. She was worrying so much for your safety, "teased Feeney, who was smacking Xander's back. Xander started coughing, as Dis went to rescue her nephew from her husband's greeting.

"Feeney! You are going to the knock the air out of his chest, "nagged Dis, as Feeney laughed.

"I am fine, Aunt Dis, "said Little Xander, as he looked at Freydel. Tiki caught Little Xander looking at Freydel, and realized that Freydel was the woman Little Xander had insulted at the front gate. He felt a slight burning of anger at his kin and life-long friend. So, he went to talk with Little Xander, as Little Xander was talking to his aunt and uncle.

"Xander, can I talk to you? "whispered Tiki, as a confuse Little Xander nodded at his friend. The two cousins walked near Thorin's forge, out of ear-shot of the others in the garden.

Tiki watched as Dwalin, Mer, and Karn arrived, with Taffi and Quinn in tow. And behind them came Bombur, Devie, Bombom, and Davie. Davie hurried to the willow tree, where Citara and Oren Bee were waiting. Bofur and Bifur were walking behind Bombur and his family. Tiki smiled at the gathering, and then turn to face Little Xander.

"Xander, was Freydel the woman you said something bad to? "asked Tiki. Little Xander 's face flushed, and he looked down at the ground.

"Yes, Tiki. I did not know it was Freydel that I talk to. But I must admit, Tiki. I like Freydel, "said Little Xander, who looked at a shocked Tiki.

"But Xander, I like Freydel as well. I get a funny feeling in my stomach, when I look at her, "said Tiki.

"I get a funny feeling somewhere else, when I look at her, "said Little Xander.

"We better go talk to our Das about this. I do not want to fight you over Freydel, even though I like her, "said Tiki. "Let us go bring our Das to the forge, and tell them our problem. "

"Alright, Tiki, "said Little Xander.

The two young lads hurried to their Das, and whispered in their ears. Thorin looked concern, as he escorted Little Xander to the forge. Kili just nodded at Tiki, and led his son to the forge. As they enter, Thorin looked at Kili and Tiki…waiting to tell them what Little Xander had told him.

"Xander tells me, that he likes Tiki's betroth. He wondered if Tiki would give her up, "said Thorin, who thinks his son is too young to get married.

"Xander, did you tell Uncle Thorin where you get your funny feeling at? "asked Tiki, who was worried that Thorin would take Freydel from him.

"You get a funny feeling, son? Where? "asked a concern Thorin. Little Xander whispered into Thorin's ear, which made Thorin break out laughing. Little Xander frowned at his Da, who whispered into Kili's ear to tell his nephew what Little Xander had told him. Thorin and Kili could not stop laughing, as a confused Tiki watched, and his cousin got angrier.

"Da, that is not funny! I got feelings for Freydel! "argued Little Xander.

"Son, you are not feeling love. You are feeling lust, which is normal for young men at your age. You will meet many females that you will feel that way for. But if you feel funny in the pit of your stomach, then you are in love, "stated a smiling Thorin.

"You mean the way Tiki feel about Freydel, when he looks at her? "asked a sad Little Xander.

"What?! "exclaimed a surprise Thorin and Kili, as they looked at a blushing Tiki.

"Tiki, do you feel that way about Freydel? "asked Kili.

"Yes, Da. Every time I look at her, or talk to her…I get a sick feeling in my stomach, "confess Tiki, as he looked at Kili and Thorin. The two Das looked at each other, and sighed.

"Kili, I think Xander and I should leave, so you can talk with Tiki, "suggested Thorin. "We will save you two some grill trout, and I will let Susy and Tauriel know where you are at. "

"Thank you, Thorin, "replied Kili, as Thorin escorted his son to the garden. When the forge door closed, Kili took Tiki to Fili's favorite stool, and sat him down. "Tiki, do you like Freydel? "

"I do like her, Da. I forgot all about her, and then when I saw her today…I felt so happy to see her, "stated Tiki. "When she smiled at me, I get so fluttery in my stomach. And when I heard Xander tell me that he likes her, I wanted to hit him. Am I in love? "

"When I first saw your Ma, in the forest of Mirkwood, killing giant spiders…my chest felt tight. I wanted to talk with her more…about anything. And when she did come by to talk to me, I was so happy. And when we escaped the Wooden Realm, and I felt sad for leaving her behind. Then, I got wounded by a poisoned arrow, and she came and healed me. That was when I confess my love for her, but she was too scared to admit her feelings. She did not realize how much I meant to her, until I died at the battle of Erebor. Now, every day we tell each other how much we love each other. If you feel the same way, son, then I will not stop you from getting married, if that is what both you want, "said Kili, as his son, Tiki hugged him. "Now, I need to tell your Ma, while you go talk to Freydel, and see how she feels about you. "

"Thank you, Da, "said a smiling Tiki.

The father and son scan the garden in front of them, and noticed everyone had arrived, while they were in the forge. Xander was talking to Thorin, while his three friend…Steven, Griff, and Ren were loading up their plates with food. Kili saw Tauriel talking with Janna and Susy, while Sanna stood by silently. Kili hurried to talk to his wife.

Tiki saw Freydel looking at the river Cris, as she stood near the wash tub, by the brook that empties into the lake. He hurried to go talk with his betroth, scare to know what her true feelings for him were.

Tiki always felt inferior next to Little Xander and Bombom as he grew up. Tiki always wanted to have whiskers like Little Xander and Bombom, and be taller as well. But he was a small half-dwarf, with a bare face. He still feels he is not a perfect dwarf, and feels inferior next to his friends.

Freydel heard Tiki coming, and turn to face him. She wore a big smile on her face, which stopped Tiki in his stride. The half-elf slowly approached Freydel, and sigh.

"Freydel, I need to confess something to you. I …cough… I like you. I like you very much. I do not know if you want to marry me or not, but…. Will you be my spouse? "said a trembling Tiki.

Freydel smiled, and said, "Ya, Tiki. I like you too, very much. I want to be your spouse. "

Freydel went and hugged Tiki, and then she picks him up, and kiss him. Everything became quiet, except for some sobbing from Sanna. Everyone notice the kiss the betroth couple was giving each other, and then the guests and hosts looked at Kili and Tauriel. Kili was smiling, as Tauriel was crying. Susy took a hold of Tauriel and Sanna, and escorted them into the house.

"Sit down please, Tauriel…Sanna, "said Susy. They heard the garden door open, and in entered Janna, who hurried to her sister's side. The she-elf and northern women sat down on the red couch, as Susy sat on the second couch, so she could look at their faces. "Tauriel, why are you crying? "

"Aunt Susy, Kili told me that Tiki had feelings for Freydel. He is too young to be a husband, "stated Tauriel.

"Why do you think he is too young to be a husband? "asked Susy.

"He will have to care for another person, beside himself, "said Tauriel.

"But he does that already, when he watches over his sister, when you and Kili are working. Is Tiki planning to leave Little Logan? "

"No. Tiki said he wants to work side by side with his Da, at the stable. Tiki wants a home build from the red maple tree, next to the stable yard, "said Tauriel. "Kili had already talked to Eurus about it. "

"Then, why cry? Is it because she is not an elf? "asked Susy. Lady Oakenshield noticed how Tauriel would not look at her, and she could see that Tauriel was blushing. Susy turn to Sanna, who would not look at Susy either.

"So, Tauriel is upset because Freydel is not an elf, and Sanna, you are upset because Tiki is not a man. I tell you this, as long as they love each other…it makes no difference what race they are. Tauriel, you know that is true, because Kili does not look like an elf to me, "teased Susy, with a smile. Tauriel rubbed her eyes, and smiled back.

"Is it true that Tiki killed an evil witch? "asked Janna, as Sanna waited for Susy's answer.

"Yes. Her name was the Siren. Many men went against her, but only the lad, Tiki succeeded, and he rescued those same men. Only one man did not return, and that was Eurus' friend, Danze. But the king gave Tiki and his fellow adventurers medals for their bravery, "said Susy. "My son was one of them that went with Tiki. "

"But is Tiki going to be an adventurer? "asked Sanna, with worry.

"No, he just wants to raise and sell horses. He will only enter the dungeons in time of need, "stated Tauriel. Sanna smiled at the she-elf, and finally stopped her weeping.

"Wife? Why are you ladies doing inside the house? "asked Thorin, at the garden door.

"Women talk, Thorin, "answered a smiling Susy.

"Do not forget that Bombur is at this party, and had settle next to the food table, "teased Thorin, as the women hurried out the door. Thorin laughed, as he watched his wife serve the other ladies and herself, before Bombur gets carried away with the food.

Little Xander approached his Da, which worried Thorin for he has not forgotten Little Xander interest in Freydel.

"Da, can I hand out the weapons I brought for everyone? "asked a hopeful Little Xander.

Thorin smile brightly, and said, "Yes, son. It would be a nice surprise for some of our guest. " Little Xander smiled, like his Da, and grabbed Bombom, as he headed toward the forge.

Little Xander and Bombom was carrying the wizard Xander's Bag of Ease, which his guardian had loan him. Everyone watched as Little Xander and Bombom cleared a place on the outside dining table to place the bag on top of it.

"Silence everyone! Little Xander brought some weapons from his adventuring in the dungeon for his fellow-dwarves! "shouted Thorin. Clapping and cheering was heard from the gathered group, as Little Xander smiled.

"For Da…I found this elegant dagger, "said Little Xander, as he handed a silver dagger, with intricate designs on it to Thorin. Everyone cheered at the gift, as Thorin thanked his son, with tears in his eyes.

"I got a nice war hammer for my Ba, "said Little Xander, as he handed a sturdy war hammer to Balin, who had a big smile on his face.

"Here is a smaller war hammer for Thror, my brother. "

"I get something as well? "asked a surprised twelve years old Thror, as Little Xander smiled and nodded at his little brother. Everyone smiled at the two brothers, as they hug.

"For Dwalin, I found a throwing axe that looked like his larger axes, "stated Little Xander, as he handed Dwalin a small axe.

"Ah laddie, it is a grand gift, "said an emotionally choked Dwalin, as Little Xander smiled.

"I got a nice rapier for cousin Fili. " Fili smiled with glee when he saw the thin fighting sword.

"For Uncle Feeney, I got this thick broadsword, "said Little Xander, as he removed an impressive sword from the Bag of Ease. Feeney gave Little Xander a hearty hug, and then took the sword from his nephew.

"For Bofur and Bifur I brought some matching glaive polearms. And do not listen to Steven, he said they were baby polearms, "said little Xander, as he handed the two wicked-looking short polearms to Bofur and Bifur. Everyone laughed at a blushing Steven.

"I brought two matching daggers for Bombur and Bombom. And Bombom do not use your dagger to filet any fish you catch, "teased Little Xander, as they laughed at the smiling Bombom.

"For my guardian Xander, I found a strange looking dagger. "

Little Xander handed the weapon to Xander, who studied the dagger. The wizard realized that the writing on the dagger was elfish, and was looking for Tauriel. Tauriel was busy with Citara, so she did not see the dagger.

"For Tiki, I found him a silver dirk. " Tiki smiled, and thanked Little Xander, as he looked at the smooth-looking dirk. Freydel was holding on to Tiki's arm, as he shows the dirk to her.

"And for Kili, I found an elven bow, and I took the elven sword that was beside it for myself, "said Little Xander, as he showed everyone the bow and sword.

Tauriel screamed, and fainted at the sight of the sword and bow. Everyone ran to her aid, and Kili carried her to a lounging chaise in the garden. Susy escorted the young children: Oren, Bee, Citara, Davie, Karn, Oin, and Gloin into the house, with the help of Mer and Lilybelle.

Xander hurried to Tauriel side and reached into his commodity bag, taking out some smelling salt.

"What is that Xander? "asked a worry Kili.

"This is smelling salt, it is used to wake people up, when they had fainted, "explained Xander, as he placed the open vial under Tauriel's nose.

"Does it work on elves? "asked a naïve Kili, as Xander chuckled. Tauriel's eyelids started fluttering, and slowly she opened her eyes.

"That smells horrible, "said a whispering Tauriel, as she looked at Xander, who was putting the smelling salt away. "The bow! The sword! Oh, Kili! " The she-elf started crying, as Kili sat next to his wife, and hugged her.

"What about the sword and bow, Tauriel? "asked Xander the wizard, as the others waited to see why Kili's wife was upset.

"They belong to my Uncle Ceron. How did they get into the dungeon? "replied a crying Tauriel. Everyone gasped, and looked at the five adventurers to see what they can tell about the sword and bow.

"Tauriel, we found the sword and bow in a small chamber next to a stairway that leads down to a lower floor, "answered Ren.

"There is a lower floor? "asked a surprised Xander, as the five adventurers nodded.

"We noticed that the sword and bow looked elvish, but we were not sure. We encouraged Xander to bring them back home, hoping Tauriel or the other elves could tell us more about the sword and bow, "added Griff.

"Is Uncle Ceron in the south dungeon? I need to know if my Uncle Ceron is there. And if he is there, if he is dead or alive, "sobbed Tauriel.

"We need to send a group to go see if Ceron is in the dungeon and alive in that lower floor, "said Xander the wizard. "I will go, but who will go with me? "

"It cannot be someone with small children, "stated Thorin, which made Devi and Dis happy.

"I will go! "said a proud Bofur, as he joined Xander's side. Bifur said some dwarfish words, and joined his cousin, and the wizard.

"As soon as I finish my meal, I will join you, "said Steven, who was trying to stuff food quickly into his mouth.

"Steven, we are not going now. We will head out tomorrow morning, "said a chuckling Xander, as Steven stopped his gobbling of food.

"Griff and I will go as well, "said Ren.

"Me as well, "said Quinn, but Taffi stopped him.

"You cannot go, Quinn, "said Taffi.

"Why not? I do not have any small child, "stated Quinn.

Taffi blushed, and said, "I am with child. " Quinn went paled, and collapsed onto the grass.

"Bring out that salt for Quinn, "said a smiling Kili, as Xander shook his head. Dwalin shouted with glee, and hurried to help Quinn wake up. The bald dwarf was slapping Quinn in the face to wake him up.

"Da, do not slap Quinn like that, "complained Taffi, as Bofur joined her side to get a better view, as he laughs.

"Ah, he is a man. He can handle being a bit rough up, "said Dwalin, who was shaking Quinn's lower jaw.

"A bit? "asked Thorin, as Quinn groan.

"What happened? And why does my face hurt? "asked a confused Quinn.

"You fainted when you heard that Taffi was with child, "stated Bofur. They all watched as Quinn fainted again. "He is so silly. "

"I would not talk, Bofur. You fainted when I was with child with Davie. But then you and my husband faints every time I told you I was with child, "stated Devi. The others laughed, as Bofur and Bombur blushes.

"Who else is going? "asked Xander, as he watched Dwalin carry Quinn into the house, with Taffi following.

"I will go, "said Little Xander.

"No! "snapped Thorin. "You will upset your mother if you go so soon, Xander. "

"Ma cried while you were gone, Xander, "said a sad Thror. Balin patted Thror's back.

"I agree with your father, Xander, "stated Balin, as Little Xander pouted.

"Xander, your father and Balin are right. Your mother would be very upset, "replied Xander the wizard. Little Xander frowned but kept quiet.

"I would go myself, but I promised my Little One no more adventures for me, "said a smiling Balin.

"Macadee and I will go, "stated Ivar.

"NO! We need to talk about Freydel's wedding! "snarled Sanna, which made Janna, Ivar, and Macadee looked surprised at Sanna's angry words. The two Northerners bow to Sanna, and agree with her.

"Well six of us should be enough, but I think I better go talk with Hilarion about this adventure. This Ceron have never met me or the others, and maybe the presents of an elf will help him come with us, "said a wise Xander. "My fellow adventurers come with me. "

The wizard hugged Little Xander, and so did Bofur and Bifur. The wizard and his fellow-questers went into the house to head to Little Logan to talk to Hilarion.

Kili stopped Tauriel from following, and said, "Do not forget your son. He need us right now about this situation of the wedding. " Tauriel sadly nodded.

"So, how is Quinn, Dwalin? "asked a smiling Xander the wizard.

"He is awake now, "said a laughing Dwalin.

"So, you are with child, Taffi? "asked Quinn, as Taffi nodded. "I am too young to be a Da. "

"No, you are not, Quinn. I did not have any problems being a Da, "stated a proud Dwalin.

"But Dwalin, I am not old like you, "said Quinn. The young adventurer clamp his hands over his mouth, as Dwalin appeared angry.

"Let me show you how old I am, as I whip you outside this house, "snapped Dwalin, as he grabbed Quinn by the front of his tunic. Mer and Taffi grabbed Dwalin's hands, and try to pull Dwalin off Quinn.

"Dwalin, Quinn is not saying you are too old, "said a laughing Susy. "I think he means that he is too young to care for a child. But Quinn, no one is ready to be a parent. But if you love the mother and child, you should do alright. "

"Yes, Quinn. What Susy says is true. Besides, if you ever need any help with the baby, Dwalin and I will be there for you and Taffi, "said Mer, as she made Dwalin sit down. Dwalin was glaring at Quinn, and was trying to calm down.

Dwalin was muttering, "Young up-start…I will show you old. Wait until I get you alone. " Mer slapped Dwalin's head, which made the bald dwarf smile.

"I had a wonderful time, Lady Susy. But I need to go talk to Hilarion about this journey to the south dungeon to find Tauriel's uncle, "said Xander, as he kissed Susy's hand.

"Tauriel's uncle? I do not understand, "stated a confused Susy, as Lilybelle and Mer looked at the wizard.

"The bow and sword belongs to Tauriel's Uncle Ceron. And I have a feeling that this dagger Xander gave me, does as well, "explain Xander. "The six of us had volunteer to go see if Ceron is in the dungeon, and to see if he is alive or dead. We are going to go see Hilarion, since Eurus cannot go to the dungeon. Ceron might trust a fellow-elf, before a man or dwarf. Even though Hilarion is Noldor and Ceron is Sindar, they are still elves. "

"Well, all of you please be careful. I pray that Ceron is still alive, and well for you to rescue. It has been seven years, since Ceron was here. I hope he has not been a prisoner that long, "said a sad Susy.

"Well, hopefully he is alive, and sane, "said a sad Xander. The wizard nodded at the ladies, Dwalin, and Quinn, as he headed toward the door. His companions thanked their hostess, and followed the wizard, as they left Oakenshield.

Hilarion was busy working on a beautiful claymore. He always wanted to make one, and he saw the two Northerners in the village this morning. He is hoping to get them to purchase the claymore that he was making. He was banging on the blade, when the group of rescuers approached his private forge. Hilarion slowly slid the half-made sword into the cooling well.

"Can I help you folks? "asked the Noldor elf. He had grabbed a towel, and was drying his long slender hands.

"Hilarion, we are here to ask you to join us in an adventure. A Sindar elf was possibly captured by a horde of goblins, and is being held in the south dungeon. We need you to come with us, because we do not think the capture elf would trust us, "explained Xander the wizard.

The grey-haired Hilarion looked at the four men and two dwarf, with surprise.

"Is the elf Noldor? Who is this elf? "asked Hilarion, as he put down the towel, and lean back onto his anvil.

"No, he is not Noldor, but Sindar. And the elf is Tauriel's Uncle Ceron, "explain the wizard.

"Tauriel? Hmmm…Fili and Kili had always been good friends, and so have Tauriel and Eurus. They help me get through my mourning of my late wife, "said a sad Hilarion. "Maybe going into this adventure with you, will help me through my sadness and pain. I will go with you, but seeing me…this Ceron might not like seeing a Noldor elf. "

"I would ask Eurus, but he has a three-years old son, and Calliann is with child again, "stated Xander. Hilarion smiled at the news. "We will leave early in the morning, and bring your weapon with you. "

"I will, wizard, "said Hilarion, as he went back to his work. Xander told Bofur and Bifur to meet him and the others outside of his cave, in the morning. Then, Xander took Steven, Griff, and Ren with him to his cave. Xander was planning to keep them at his cave, until they leave for the dungeon. That way, Steven will not get drunk, and be late for the venture tomorrow.

The next morning, Hilarion was wearing grey clothing, which matched his hair and eyes. When he was young, his fellow-elves use to call him the Grey Wolf. His long smooth gait does make him look like a wolf on the prowl. The Noldor elf saw the wizard, his men, and the two dwarves talking in front of the wizard's cave, waiting for him.

Hilarion was late, because he had stopped by Eurus for advice in how to get a Sindar elf to trust him. Eurus told him what to say, and Hilarion nodded and hurried to meet the others.

"Where did you get that magnificent polearm, Hilarion? "asked a wide-eyed Steven, as he gaze at Hilarion's black partisan.

"This is The Grand Protector, and it is an heirloom of my family. It is very old, but appears newly-made, "answered a smiling Hilarion.

"It is beautiful, "stated an enchanted Steven, as he compares his bardiche polearm to The Grand Protector. The wizard signal the companions to listen to him.

"We will travel to the crossroads, and make camp there. The next day, we will head to the south dungeon, "said Xander, as he led the others away from Logan. They walked past the line of trees that covers the road in front of Logan. Bofur and Bifur was walking with Hilarion, since most of the dwarves in Little Logan knew the lone Noldor elf very well.

"Did you let King Edward know what you were doing, Xander? "asked Griff.

"I sent a message to the king with one of the guards, yesterday evening. The king sent a message back this morning saying he understood my task, and hope everything turn out alright, "replied Xander. "So, where was this stairway? Did you explore it? "

"It is at the southwest side of the dungeon. And we did not check it out, because of young Xander. We did not want to endanger Xander Oakenshield any further, for the sake of his parents, "said Ren.

"Thank you for that. I was worried about my godson, as well, "admitted the wizard. "Are there a lot of monsters in the cave? Because last time we were there, we did not meet too many creatures. "

"Yes. I think they settled in after the Siren got killed. Poor Xander got sick when he slashed a red-foot goblin in his belly, "chuckled Steven. "Oh…and Xander. Dag is very angry with you for keeping me at your cave last night. She wanted to tell me how the plans for our wedding was turning out. "

"You are welcome, Steven, "said a smiling Xander.

"How did you know I was glad I had an excuse to not be there? "asked a surprised Steven.

"I felt the same way, when my ex-wife was planning our wedding, "explained Xander. The men, dwarves, and elf laughed.

"Well, you can explain it to her, when she sees you, "said a smiling Steven, as Xander frowned.

"What kind of monsters did you meet in the dungeons? "asked Bofur.

"Why did you mention monsters, after I was talking about Dag? "asked a suspicious Steven, as he looked at the confused dwarf.

"Dog "whispered Griff to Ren, who snickered.

"I heard that! "snapped Steven. His companions laughed.

"Let us talk about the monsters, "said a smiling Xander.

"A lot of goblins, one orc…uhhh, "said Griff.

"Do not forget the small cave troll, Griff, "teased Ren. "It tried to jump on Griff to lick his face. "

"Quinn threw a dirk in its eye, "stated Steven. "There was also some Grugrac spiders…you know those white fat spiders that spit acid. A couple of chained up wargs…and a sad and pitiful looking zanga horse. " Bofur and Bifur looked at each other, not sure if they like what they were hearing.

"Those zanga horses eat men's flesh. Was it chained up as well? "asked Xander.

"Yes, it was chained near a small doorway, which looked like a closet, "stated Griff.

"We need to check out that closet. They would not put a zanga horse near something, if it was not important, "remarked Xander. "Where were the warg chained at? "

"Next to the stairway downward, "replied Steven.

"That was the reason we did not ventured downstairs. We were already exhausted from fighting the others monsters. Hopefully, more monsters did not replace the ones we had killed…yet, "said a smiling Ren.

"Well, we shall see, Ren, "stated Xander. "So, Bofur and Bifur. Are you prepare to kill monsters? "

"Well, once you have kill a monster, you never forget, "said a laughing Bofur, as the others laughed with him, except for Hilarion, who gently gave a smile. He had forgotten about the comradery between fighters, since he had gotten married. He looked fondly at his companions, as they teased each other.

The Noldor was thinking about his late-wife, Rissa. Rissa always loved traveling, and seeing new things. Hilarion indulged Rissa, whenever she had the urge to travel. But it was their last trip, that brought her death. They were not expecting a Popo hopper to come hopping near the stream they had stopped at. Hilarion fought madly at the creature, but it got to Rissa, as she tried to escape. The creature tore at her, and Hilarion finally manage to kill the monster. But it was too late for Rissa for she was dead on the floor of the forest. Hilarion cried and wail in Fangorn forest, as he buried his wife. He was discovered later by an Ent, which took him to Saruman. Saruman took him to Rivendell, where he slowly mended, but never forgot.

Lord Elrond suggested to Hilarion to find a place of peace, and mend his heart. Lord Elrond said he was welcome to stay at Rivendell, but the maidens of Rivendell only remind Hilarion about his wife. So, Hilarion traveled, and found the newly made Little Logan. He knew he could mend there, because at that time he was the only elf in the area. Later, Eurus and Calliann moved to Little Logan, because of Calliann's family not approving of her marriage to Eurus.

Then, Hilarion met Tauriel and Kili, and saw that seeing Tauriel did not upset him as much as he thought it would. His only regret was that Rissa and he did not have any children. Hilarion would smile at Eurus, Fili, and Kili, and envy them for their children. Hilarion felt so alone sometimes, so he pushes that thought away when he was with friends, and then moan his loneliness when he was alone again.

The companions continued to travel down the Traveler's road, heading for the crossroad south of Logan. They wondered how Ceron got capture, and if he was still alive after seven years of captivity. But they understood Tauriel feeling to wanting to know Ceron's fate. They kept checking the sky above the road to make sure nothing attacked them from above. They finally left the cover of the trees behind them, and Xander called a halt to eat their noon meal. They decided to rest on the road for protection from monsters on the ground. But Xander put a canopy over them, that makes them invisible for flying creatures, so they could eat in peace.

Xander pull out his food bag, and gave the companions small shepherd pies to eat, and a salad for Hilarion. They were resting under the canopy, when they saw a flock of hippogriff flying overhead.

"What are those creatures? "asked Bofur, who saw them first. The dwarf saw that the creature had a body of a horse, but the rest was like an eagle. There were seven of the flying creatures.

"Those are hippogriffs, Bofur, "stated Hilarion. "They only eat small rodents, birds, hares, and fishes. They will not harm dwarves. "

The companions sat and watch the hippogriffs flying gracefully in the sky, as they ate their meal.

"We will wait until they fly away from this area, before we leave the protection of the canopy. I rather be safe, than having to fight those wonderful creatures, "said Xander. Everyone hoped that Ceron is fine, until they can reach him. And they hope the hippogriff would hurry, so they can save Tauriel's uncle, as they watch the creatures fly away. They waited and ate their meal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 14 **Brave Bofur And Bifur**

Xander sighed, as the hippogriffs finally flew away, from over their heads. The companions finish their lunch, and gave the wizards their plates and forks, which Xander put in his commodity bag. Griff and Ren helped Xander take down the canopy, while the others made sure there was no litter on the road. They did not want to leave any rubbish that would tempt a creature to try to enter the Traveler's road.

"Let us move on. We still got five hours of walking, until we make camp at the crossroad, "stated Xander, as he put his commodity bag away.

"Anything you say, Xander. What is it you say a lot…you are the boss? "query Steven. "What does that mean? "

"I am in charge, Steven, "answered the wizard, who led the way.

They continue their banter as they walk, laughing and talking. Mostly the men and dwarves teased Steven about his betroth, while Hilarion smile. They were almost to the crossroad, when they heard a cry. They froze in their steps, and search the area. Bifur spotted what made the noise, and patted Bofur's shoulder.

"What is it Bifur? "asked Bofur, as Bifur pointed out a thorn bush that was surround by four huge wargs. The companions could barely see a muddy warg puppy hiding underneath the thorn bush. The puppy was trembling with fear, as the four wargs tried to get to it.

"What is going on? "asked a confuse Steven.

"It seems that the pup is the runt of the litter, and they are trying to kill it. Wargs sense it is a weak pup, and they always kill the weak ones. That way their pack is always strong. It is their way, "stated Hilarion, as he looked at the scene unmoved.

"That puppy is so small. This…this is not right, "complained Bofur, as Bifur nodded.

"I know, Bofur. Let us move on, so we do not have to watch what happens to the puppy, "said Xander, as he turn to go.

"You are not going to help the puppy? "asked an incredulous Bofur, as Bifur looked at the wizard.

"No. We got to go help Tauriel's uncle. So, come on, "said Xander, as he walked away with Griff and Ren. Hilarion stood waiting on the two dwarves and Steven. Steven sadly turn to follow his friends. Bofur looked at Bifur, who nodded at his cousin.

"NO! "yelled Hilarion, as he realized what Bofur and Bifur was doing. The two dwarves charged the small pack of wargs, as the beasts turn at the yell of the elf. Hilarion ran behind his dwarf friends, as the others hurried to see why the elf yelled.

Bofur swung his glaive at a grey warg that charged at him. The monster was snarling at the dwarf as he ran toward Bofur, who managed to nick the beast's nose. The warg was bleeding, and angry. Hilarion charged in, and started attacking the other wargs, as Bofur and Bifur fought the grey warg. The small puppy stayed under the thorn bush, as the two dwarves and one elf fought the four huge beasts.

Bofur and Bifur swung at the grey wargs, cutting it with their glaives. They hit its head, snout and shoulder, as it tried to bite them. The grey fur was starting to turn more red than grey. Finally, the warg had enough fighting, so it turns and fled. Bofur looked at the other wargs, and saw that the other companions were fighting the wargs, with their weapons. Hilarion cut the throat of one warg, with his polearm. Griff and Ren was fighting a spotted warg, while Steven and Xander were attacking the smallest warg. Hilarion's warg collapsed dead on the ground, and the other two wargs follow the lead of the grey warg, and ran off.

Bofur hurried to the thorn bush, and looked under the shrubbery to see the puppy, trembling against the trunk of the bush.

"Come here, little laddie, "said Bofur, as he carefully pulled out the scared puppy. It was an ugly little creature, like a shriveled-up small warg which was mostly wrinkle skin, with patches of matted fur. Bofur show the puppy to Bifur, who started saying ancient Khuzdul to his cousin. "What did Bifur say, Xander? "

"He is telling you, Bofur, that the puppy is a lassie not a laddie, "replied a smiling Xander. "Let us go on. "

The companions left the dead warg, and went back onto the Traveler's road. Bofur held the puppy in his arms, as they walk.

"So, where are you going to leave the puppy? "asked Ren, as he looked at the trembling creature.

"I thought I will take it with me, "replied Bofur, as he looked surprise by Ren's question.

"You cannot, Bofur. The puppy will endanger your life and ours. And it would be dangerous for your puppy to be in the dungeon. I got a suggestion. There is a Traveler's cave next to the crossroad…now. We can ask the cave spirit to watch over the puppy, until we get back. I will leave plenty of food for the little runt, so it will be fine, "said a wise Xander. Bofur sadly nodded his head.

"Why would we go back to the cave? "asked Steven.

"I have a feeling that we need to take Ceron there to rest and heal after being rescue…. if he is still alive, "explained the wizard.

"What are you going to name your puppy, Bofur? "asked Griff.

"How about Dag? "teased Ren.

"HEY! "snapped Steven, as the others laughed.

"I do not know yet, but I will think about it as we walk, "said a smiling Bofur, as he hugged the puppy.

Bifur whispered a word to Xander, as he marched along.

"What does splendarr mean, Bofur? "asked Xander, as he looked at the dwarf, with a hat.

"Splendarr? Is that what Bifur said? "inquired Bofur from the wizard.

"Yes, "answered a confused Xander. Bofur broke out laughing, as Bifur laughed as well. The men and elf looked at the two cousins.

Bofur stopped laughing long enough to say, "It means beautiful in our language. I think Bifur meant that to be the puppy's name. "

They all started laughing, because everyone knew how ugly the puppy was. The puppy looked wide-eyed at the strange creatures around it, but started calming down. It was smelling Bofur, feeling that this was its new mother. The puppy snuggled deeper into Bofur's arm, as he laughs.

"I think I will shorten the name to Darr, "stated Bofur, as Bifur nodded in agreement.

"Darr? You are not naming that puppy that because of Dag, are you? "asked a suspicious Steven, as his friends started laughing again.

"No, Steven. I like the name Darr for the puppy. And we told you it was a shorter name than splendarr, "answered a smiling Bofur, as he winked at Bifur, who was trying to control his laughter.

"Fine, I believe you, Bofur, "said Steven, who was glaring at Griff and Ren, whom were snickering. Hilarion smiled, and shook his head.

'Men and dwarves are such strange creatures, 'he thought, as he continued to be silent.

After a time of walking, Xander asked the elf, "Hilarion, do you think this Ceron would listen to you? "

"Eurus gave me a special password that all Sindar elves should know. Hopefully it will help get his trust, but I cannot promise anything, "replied Hilarion.

"I am confused. I thought Tauriel is a Silvan elf? "asked Ren, as the group continued to walk.

"She is. Her father is a Silvan elf, but her mother came from the Sindar elf race. Tauriel told me this, before we left Logan, that Ceron was her mother's brother, "stated Xander. The companions were silent, as they pondered this tiding that the wizard told them.

It was almost dark, when the companions reach the crossroad going to Logan and the Blue Mountains. Toward the east of the crossroad was the new Traveler's cave. The companions headed toward the cave, and Xander called to see if anyone was inside. But it was empty, so the companions enter, and setup their camp in the safety of the cave. The Adventurer Guild had asked Xander to create a new cave near the crossroad, so that any adventurer can rest in safety, after visiting the south dungeon.

Griff and Ren left to hunt for firewood. Steven was clearing out the soot in the fire pit. Xander took his commodity bag out, and proceed to put bed toppers on the stone shelf for them to sleep on. Bofur and Bifur were busy bathing the puppy, who did not like getting wet. Lucky for them, the puppy had no teeth. Hilarion was using Xander's food bag, to put out their supper for the night. He put a plate of vegetables, fruits, and cheese for himself. And he placed a pot that would give any kind of food the person spoons out onto their bowl.

When Griff and Ren return with the firewood, they smile as they watch Bofur and Bifur sitting in the drying area, rubbing the fur on the puppy, to get it dry quicker. Though the puppy was clean, it was still ugly.

"I thought it was a brown warg puppy, but you clean all the dirt and mud off it. Now, it looks to be a light grey fur on the little lady, "stated Ren, as he stacked the firewood, with Griff.

"Yes, she looks a lot better, now that she is clean, "replied Bofur.

"Sorry, Bofur. But that puppy is still ugly, "teased Griff, as everyone laugh.

"Better a puppy, then a wife, "said a smiling Bofur. They all could not stop laughing, as tears roll down their faces.

"Well, we better eat dinner, and get to bed. Here is a bowl of milk for the puppy, Bofur, "said Xander, as he took milk from his food bag for the little runt. The wizard figure that cow milk was best for the puppy for now, since it was almost three-and-a-half-week old. The wizard did not know what warg milk taste like, and did not want to know.

The puppy lapped the bowl clean, then curled up next to Bofur and Bifur. Everyone was eating their dinner, after Xander pass out bowls and spoons.

"I just love stew for dinner. It makes a person so cozy and warm, "said Steven, with a smile. Looking at the wizard, the polearm fighter added, "Xander? What are you eating? "

"Chili and cornbread…why do you ask? "inquired a suspicious Xander.

"Can I try some? "asked a cheesy grinning Steven.

"Steven! Every time I eat something you always want to try it. And you got sick trying the sushi I was eating the other day, "complained Xander. "Are you never satisfied? "

Steven frown, and looked at his bowl. Sighing, Xander took a bowl of chili and two squares of cornbread from his food bag, and pass them to Steven, who thanked the wizard. Steven was digging into the bowl of chili with gusto, as Griff, Ren, and the dwarves look on. The wizard sighed, and pass out four more bowls of chili, and cornbread.

"How about you, Hilarion? Do you wish to try some chili? "asked Xander.

Looking at the chili, Hilarion replied, "No thank you, Xander. I think I better stay with my kind of food. "

Xander smiled, and continue to eat his meal. After dinner, Bofur ask his companions, if they mind Bifur and himself smoking a pipe of some Old Toby weed, that they had bought from a hobbit peddler.

"I do not think it will bother anyone, Bofur, "said Xander, who smile. The others said it was fine with them. Bofur and Bifur sat on the floor, with the sleeping puppy between them, as they smoke. Steven laid down on his bed topper, thinking about Dag and their coming marriage. Griff and Ren were talking about Wyna, Griff's betroth, and about Ren's past.

Xander was huddled next to Hilarion, and whispering about what to expect in the dungeon. Finally, everyone turn into their bed, and went to sleep. They wondered what tomorrow will bring.

Chapter 15 **The South Dungeon**

They could hear Darr whining at the cave, as they left her behind with the cave spirit, that was caring for the runt.

"Are you sure that Darr will be fine, Xander? "asked a worried Bofur, as Bifur look back at the puppy at the entrance of the cave.

They seal the cave, so the puppy could not get out, but put a bowl of unending food for the puppy. Hopefully they will come back to little Darr, and release her.

"She will be fine, Bofur. Do not worry. We got more important things to consider up ahead in the South Dungeon, "stated Xander, as he led the way on the path to the dungeon.

"What do we have to consider, Xander? "asked Steven, who was confuse.

"What kind of dangers are in the dungeon? What is the zanga horse guarding? Where is Ceron? Is he alive, or dead? And why do they have him as a captive? "replied a sighing wizard.

The group pondered Xander's question, as they hurried to the South Dungeon. After, trotting for thirty minutes, they finally arrived at the entrance of the dungeon. It still looked gloomy, since the last time the adventurers were there. Hilarion was very nonchalant, since he was not afraid of death. Losing his wife, Hilarion stop caring about living.

"Steven and I will be at the front of our group. I want Hilarion, Bofur, and Bifur in the middle, that way they can reach front and back to support whomever gets attacked. Griff and Ren, I want you at our backs, "stated Xander. They all agreed, and got into the order Xander had suggested. They entered the dungeon, and saw it was clear of danger, so far. This was the first time Hilarion entered this dungeon, and he could see that there were three passage. There were passages on the east, west, and south of the entrance chamber.

"Which passage did you take? "asked Xander.

"Normally everyone take the east passage, because it is more well known, but Little Xander suggested the south passage, "replied Griff, as Ren and Steven nodded.

"Any traps in the hallway? "asked Xander, as he checked his bag. Xander took out a small bag, and took some bluish powder out of the bag.

"We did not find any, Xander, "replied Griff, as the other two men agreed.

"What is that, Xander? "inquired Steven, as he looked at the powder in the wizard's hand. Xander stood at the entrance of the south hallway, and blew the powder into the hall.

"It is Revealing Powder. It will show any traps or any hidden doors. There might not be any traps, or if there are…then you were lucky, "stated Xander.

Everyone watched as the powder slowly floated down the hall, and reveled a square on the floor of the hall, and a doorway ten feet from them. The square had two different size footprints on it, showing that two different persons stepped on it.

"Is that a trap? "asked Bofur.

"No, Bofur. I believe it is an alarm, to let the creatures of this dungeon know that there is prey in the halls, "answered Xander. "Because if it was a trap, someone would had gotten hurt. "

"I wonder why we were attacked so soon after we entered this hall, "said Ren to Griff.

"I do not remember a door down this hall, "said Steven, as his mind went to treasure.

"Well, we need to check it out, in case Ceron is there, "said Xander. "Do not step on the square. "

Xander and Steven walked around the blue square on the floor of the hallway, near the entrance of the south hall. Hilarion let Bofur and Bifur go ahead of him, as Griff and Ren follow. They were careful, and slowly approached the door, on the right-side of the hall. They searched for danger, but nothing came to attack them. Finally, they made it to the door, and look to the wizard to see what he will do. Bifur said something to Xander, who nodded his head in agreement.

"You are right, Bifur. There might be a trap on the door, "translated the wizard. Xander took more blue powder, and blew it on the door and doorway. But there were no traps on the door, so the men sigh in relief. Xander tried to open the door, but it would not budge. "Hmmm…I think it is locked, and I do not know any lock-picking spell. Steven, see if you can unlock the door. "

Steven search for the keyhole, with his fingers. He rubbed the surface where a keyhole should be, and found nothing. Then, the poleaxe fighter felt all over the door, looking for something. Standing on the tip of his toes, Steven found a keyhole near the top of the seven-foot high door.

"Xander, I cannot pick this lock. I am not tall enough to be able to get to the keyhole, "stated a frustrated Steven. Xander and the others frown.

"I can pick the lock, Xander. I know how to pick locks, and I am taller than Steven, "proclaimed Hilarion.

"Hey! Are you saying I am short, Hilarion? "whined Steven, who liked the elf.

"No, I am just saying I am taller, "soothed Hilarion, with a smile.

"Oh. Well, at least you are not saying I am short, "said a suspicious Steven, who was the shortest of his friends. The others chuckled quietly, as the Nolder elf worked on the lock.

"Xander, this is a complicated lock. It might take me a while, "declared Hilarion, who was concentrating.

"Fine. We will secure the area to make it safe, while you work on the lock. There must be something important behind that door to hide it from view, to have a high keyhole, and a hard lock to open. Griff and Ren check that turn in the hall, up ahead of us, for nosy monsters. Steven and I will check where we entered, while Bofur and Bifur protect Hilarion as he works, "ordered Xander. The companions went to do their tasks, as Bofur and Bifur watch the area around Hilarion and the door. After a few minutes, a click was heard coming from the door.

"The door is unlocked, "called out Hilarion, who waited until the others returned. Xander and his friends hurried to the elf and dwarves.

"Get your weapons ready. No telling what will happen when I open the door, "stated Xander, as he took a hold of the handle on the door.

The companions readied their weapons, as the wizard quickly opened the door. They could see it was a good size room, with scattered weapons and armors on the floor. There were many tall stacks of armor, everywhere in the room. They slowly entered the room, and saw some special weapons hanging from the wall. Steven smiled, but Xander shook his head.

"We do not have time to grab these weapons and armor, Steven. Maybe another time, "said Xander, who was turning to go.

"But they will lock it up again, and I cannot reach the lock, Xander, "complained Steven.

A moan was heard coming from the back of the room, making everyone stand still. Xander lean back to get a look at the back part of the room, since so many stacks were blocking his view of the back wall.

"Go away you nasty monsters. I am not telling you anything. So, bite me, "said a hoarse voice.

"We are not monsters. Who are you? "asked Xander, who slowly walked to the back of the room. The wizard dodged weapons and armors, as Griff and Ren guarded the doorway. The others stood next to the sword man and axe fighter.

"Dang, if you do not sound like a Yank to me, "said the voice.

"Well, I am a native New Yorker, "replied a smiling Xander. In a dark corner of the room was a muscular black man, who was sitting down and chained to the wall. He was staring at Xander.

"So, you are an Outsider as well? "

"Yes. My name was Alexander, but it is Xander now. Xander of Logan. "

"I heard of you. They say you are a good wizard. My name is Badger Robertson, but they call me, Badger the Bold. "

"I have heard of you as well. But I did not know that you were an Outsider, "replied the wizard.

A moan escaped from Badger, as he felt the manacles chaff his wrists. Xander quickly went to the man, who was attached to the stone wall, and checked the manacles and chains.

"Do me a favor, Yank. Get these blasted cuffs off my wrists, "griped Badger. Xander called Steven over, who hurried to Xander and Badger's side.

"You must be in a lot of pain, mate. They had burnt all of your skin to make it dark, "said a sad Steven.

Badger and Xander laughed at Steven, who was glaring at them. Steven started picking the locks on the manacles.

"Steven, this man was born with dark skin. He was not burned by his captors, "stated a smiling Xander.

Steven stopped what he was doing to say, "Oh? "

"Is he that naïve, or has he not met a dark person before? "asked Badger the Bold.

"Both. "

"I am not, Xander, "snapped Steven, as he undid the manacles. Both men helped Badger steady himself, as the black man slowly stood. Badger nodded his head at Steven, and thanked him.

"Why did they have you chained up, Badger? "asked Xander. "These creatures usually kill anyone who entered these dungeons. "

"I did not enter the dungeon. I was brought here. I was one of the many guards, protecting a wagon heading toward Rivendell. It had a special cargo, but I did not know what it was, "answered Badger, who went hunting for his armor and weapons. He took a chained-link hauberk from a stack of armor, and put it on. The muscular Badger grabbed a huge claymore that was hanging on a peg, attached to the wall of the chamber. The dark man slid his sword in a huge scabbard, and belted the sword on his back. Then, Badger grabbed a couple of dirks, and slid them into some special pockets in his boots. He turned and face Xander with a smile.

"Are you sure you can fight? You are covered with cuts and bruises, "stated Xander, as he and Steven joined the tall man.

"Xander. We hear a group coming down the hall. They sound like they are heading for this door, "said Ren, who took out his katana. Griff and the others readied their weapons.

"I guess we must fight our way out of this chamber, "said Xander, as he readied his staff.

Readying his sword in both hands, Badger snarled, "With pleasure. I own someone for the treatment I got for the last number of days. "

The companions hid behind stacks of armor as they waited for whoever was heading down the hall. They heard black speech, and knew it at least two orcs were in the groups of monsters that was opening the door. The words sounded like cuss words, and Xander understood them to say that Ceron had escaped his chains.

"How did that elf escape his chains? "asked the orc, that was opening the door. Its companions were two other orcs and three goblins.

"You did not secure his chains, you stupid runt! "snarled a one-eyed orc, as he kicked one of the goblins. The small goblin had an obedient collar on, and was whimpering. It said nothing, as the other two goblins cowered away from the orcs.

"We better check on the strange-looking man, to make sure he still got his chains on, "said the first orc.

The group entered the small chamber, and headed toward the back of the room. The one-eyed orc never felt a thing, when Badger ran out of his hiding place and sliced the creature's head off. The two orcs and three goblins scattered as they tried to escape the coming slaughter.

Hilarion slammed the door shut, so the five creatures could not escape. The orcs hurried and grabbed an axe and a polearm, and started fighting the three men who attacked them, while the goblins tried to escape the dwarves, who were chasing them. The bruised goblin, that was kicked, hid under a table, covered with chain mail armors. The other two goblins were trying to scrambled on top of a stack of armors. They figured to reach the rafters, as they climbed the unstable pile of armor. Bofur and Bifur hit the stack of armor with their polearms, causing the pile to collapse, and the goblins to fall. Bifur was hacking at one goblin, who was trying to fend off the blade with its hands. Bofur stabbed the goblin near his feet, and slashed its belly. Both goblins died quickly, which made Hilarion smile.

Steven, Griff, and Ren quickly slashed and stabbed at the orcs, making them back into the back corner of the room. Steven slashed at their legs, and Griff and Ren quickly removed their heads, like the first orc that died.

"They died to fast, guys. I wanted them to suffer, "complained Badger, as he stares at the dead orcs.

"Well, we still got one alive, Badger. But I need to ask it some questions, "explained Xander, as he had pulled the small goblin out from under the table of chain mail. The small goblin was trembling with fear.

"Xander…that goblin smells horrible, "griped Steven, who wrinkled his nose.

"I think it has soiled itself with fear, "stated Xander, as he looked at the creature with disgust. "Is there an elf alive in this dungeon? And where is the elf? "

Squeaking, the small goblin said, "The elf is alive, and he was chained to the wall in the big chamber. But he have gotten away. "

"Why do you have him here in this dungeon? "asked Xander.

"We all know that elves make armor and weapons with mithril. "

"Mithril? "sang out Bofur, as everyone looked at each other.

"How did you get mithril? "asked the wizard.

"We had a few ores of mithril, but then we found some more. It was in the crates that the men had in their wagon, "said the teary-eyed goblin.

"Is that was in the crates I was escorting? "asked a surprised Badger. "I wonder why the elf council did not want to tell me and my men? "

"Protection from thieves, Badger. They were worried that someone would steal the mithril from you, "said Xander. "Mithril is very precious. Where were you going with those crates again? "

"Rivendell, Xander. "

"Rivendell? Hmmm…the elves must have been planning to make weapons and armor at the forges of Rivendell. Well, we are just going have to take the mithril out of this dungeon, "stated the wizard.

"What about this goblin? "asked Griff. "Should we kill it? "

"I still got some questions, Griff. Besides, I do not like killing defenseless females, "replied a smiling Xander, as his companion looked at the goblin, with surprises.

"It is a female? How do you know, Xander? "inquired Ren, as he looked at the ugly goblin, who was cowering away, from its captors.

"It has an obedient collar on. They only put those on females. Goblins and orcs are male dominant race, "explained Xander.

"What does that mean? "asked Bofur.

"That the males like to bully the females, so they obey, "added Xander. "Goblin, what is the zanga horse guarding? "

"The mithril, "squeak out the goblin.

"We need to search for Ceron, "exclaimed a pondering Xander.

Pulling his commodity bag out, Xander pull out another bag. He handed the bag to Badger, who had been listening to the conversation about the mithril.

"What is this for? "query the dark man.

"This is the Bag of Ease. You can put as much as you want into the bag, and it barely have any weight to carry, "clarified the wizard. "This is for the mithril. I figure you want to deliver your load to Rivendell. "

"You are so right, wizard, "respond Badger, as he took the bag.

"I think Badger, Griff, Ren, and Steven should go get the mithril, while the rest of us go find Ceron, "remarked Xander. " And we need to be quick in finding Ceron, before we are discovered. I want you to take the goblin with you, Griff and Ren. "

"Do we have to? The thing is ugly and smell horrible, "stated Griff, as he wrinkled his nose. The goblin looked at Griff with surprise, and gave him a crooked smile.

"I think the goblin likes you, Griff, "teased Ren, as Steven laughed.

"Great, another monster that likes me, "complained the axe-fighter. "Well, come on Rancid. Take us to the chamber where the mithril is. "

The small goblin nodded her head, and scurried to the door. Steven, Griff, and Ren followed the goblin, as Badger tagged behind them.

Xander call out to them, "Be careful. When you have gotten the mithril, go to the entrance chamber, and wait for us there. "

"Alright, wizard, "replied Badger, as he grinned at the other companions, with Xander. Xander watch them go, and worried for his friends.

The wizard looked at the others, and smile. Xander told Hilarion, Bofur, and Bifur to follow him down the hall to look for Ceron. They took their time walking down the south hallway, as they watch their companions walking ahead of them. The hall end into a T hallway, and Badger and his companions headed toward the right.

"Let us go left, since the others already had checked the right hall. I figured that Ceron would tried to go the opposite direction from where he was held captive, "stated Xander.

"I agree, Xander, "answered Hilarion, as he had his polearm readied. Bofur and Bifur nodded, and followed the wizard and elf.

The companions walked on slowly, as Xander would blow more powder down the hall. They were getting use to finding no more hidden doors and traps, when they finally found a trap. They froze, and looked toward the wizard to tell them what to do.

Xander looked at the bluish glow on the floor, walls, and ceiling in front of them.

"What kind of trap is that, Xander? "asked Bofur, who was a bit on edge,

"I am not sure, "said the wizard, as he studied the blue area in front of them.

Hilarion took his water skin, and tossed it onto the blue floor. The bag flew down the hall, and the water skin disappeared.

"If Ceron went this way, then the hall took him down the hall. Well, Xander? "asked the Noldor elf.

"We will let the hallway carry us, as well. Besides, you need your water skin back, Hilarion, "teased Xander. The wizard went toward the blue area, and stepped onto the blue floor. Xander disappeared down the hall. Bofur and Bifur went together, as Hilarion followed them.

Hilarion watched as the hallway flew by fast, and he abruptly land in a muddy pond. The pond was in the middle of a chamber, which look more like a cave than a room. He saw Xander, Bofur, and Bifur moving around in the shallow pond.

"Did you find him? "asked The Noldor.

"Who is there? "asked a voice behind a huge stalagmite, near the far wall. Hilarion called out a password in elfish, and was answered in return.

"Ceron? "inquired Hilarion.

"Yes. Who are you? "asked Ceron, who was still hiding behind the stalagmite.

"I am Hilarion the sword maker. I came from Logan with Xander of Logan, and two dwarves, "explained the Noldor.

"Are you Sindar? "

"No, I am Noldor. "

Xander, Bofur, and Bifur joined Hilarion's side, as they heard elfish cussing. They could hear Ceron talking to someone else.

"Is there someone with you? "asked Xander, as the others stayed quiet.

"I am not answering that. How do you know the password, Noldor? "snapped an angry Ceron.

"Eurus the Sindar told it to me. He could not come, since he has a small child. I came in his stead. We are friends of Tauriel and Kili of Little Logan, "replied Hilarion.

"Tauriel? "

A paled thin Ceron came from behind the stalagmite, with a tan-skinned elfish female. She glared at the newcomers, not sure if they could be trusted. Hilarion noticed her clothing, and knew her to be one of the travelling Avari. Her eyes were very pale blue, and her dark hair, the color of pitch. Hilarion nodded at the female and Ceron.

"You are friends with Tauriel…my niece? "asked an unsure Ceron, as he slowly approached the strange group of rescuers.

"Yes. Tauriel and Kili are my neighbors and friend. I am also friends with Eurus and his lovely wife, Calliann, "added Hilarion.

"Yes, I heard Eurus had married a man's woman. And you had mentioned a child, "complained the Sindar elf. Hilarion bristled at the remark.

"My late wife was a man's woman, and I had loved her dearly. So, do not criticize Eurus for the woman he married. I heard you have never wed, probably because no one would have you, "snapped Hilarion, as he glared at Ceron. Ceron was glaring back, when Xander got between the two hot-tempered elves.

"This argument should wait for later, gentlemen. We need to get out of this chamber, "stated the wizard.

"There is a way out of this snare, but it is dangerous, "inform the female elf.

"This is Kyree. She had help me to get free of my chains, and to escape my captors. She also had killed a fire lizard that was waiting for whoever fell into this trap. I see you got caught in the trap as well, "moaned Ceron.

"No, we purposely enter the trap to find you, Master Ceron, "said Xander.

"I see you have brought your servants with you, "sneered Ceron, who was looking down at Bofur and Bifur. Bofur blocked Bifur's weapon, before he could slash open Ceron's chest.

"We are no one's servant. We are friends of Kili and Tauriel as well, "explained Bofur, as he moved Bifur away from the bigoted elf. Xander shook his head, and asked Kyree how to get out of the chamber.

"There is an opening near that far wall, "stated Kyree, as she indicted the area she and Ceron had hid. "It is a fire lizard chute. It slants downward, but no telling where it leads. It might head for more water or to the creature nest. "

"Show me, "asked Xander, as Kyree lead the way to the hole. They could see that the hole was in a huge slab of sulfur, and smells horrible. Xander ponder what to do, since the hole was too small for any ones' shoulders to fit through. Then a smile broke out on the wizard's face.

"Everyone get behind the stalagmite, because I am going to see if I can burn the sulfur and make the hole bigger. I will cover the burning sulfur with a fire shield, but cover your nose with a cloth so you do not breath in the burning sulfur, "explained Xander, as he waited for the others to do what he had said. Xander was hoping he does not poison everyone with what he was trying to do. The wizard took out his commodity bag, and removed a gas mask, hoping the others do not see what he is wearing. He doubted that the others would be willing to wear a gas mask. Xander lean away from the hole, and extended his staff. He sent a flame from his staff down the hole, then the sulfur exploded into flames. Yellow fumes exited the hole, which he blocked with his fire shield. Some of the fumes headed upward, and escaped through cracks in the ceiling, keeping the smell to a minimum in the chamber.

"That smells horrible, Xander, "exclaimed a muffled Bofur, as the others agree.

It took ten minutes for the sulfur to burn away from the holes, which was wide enough for a grown man to enter with no problem. Xander carefully took off the gas mask, and smelt no sulfur. He quickly stowed the gas mask away into the commodity bag.

"It is safe to approach, "said Xander, as he was tossing water from the pond into the hole. "It seems that the hole is now made of granite. We need to throw water into the hole to cool it down. "

Everyone help the wizard to put water down the hole. Then they noticed that Kyree was tossing slime down the hole.

"What are you doing? "asked a confused Bofur.

"We need to go through the holes quickly. This slime will make it easier for us to slide through this tube, "replied Kyree, as she added more slime.

"But the slime will stick to our clothes, and slow us down, "complained Bofur, who did not want to dirty his clothes with slime.

"Take your clothes off, "said Kyree, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?! "shouted all the male.

"Males! I will take off my clothes, and slide down. After I am gone, then you can take off your clothes, "snorted the Avari she-elf. The two elves, the two dwarves, and the wizard kept quiet, as Kyree strip off her shift and leggings. She was slender in built, totally tanned, and as tall as Xander, who was six foot tall. Her breasts were round, hips were slight, and her bottom firm. The males watch her get into the chute feet first, and lay on her back. Putting her clothing on her stomach, Kyree push off, and disappeared into the chute.

Hilarion quickly took his clothes off, and enter the chute the same way as Kyree had. But he laid his partisan on top of his clothing, on his chest. He also warned the person sliding behind him to watch out for the tip of the polearm. Hilarion disappear into the chute.

"You better go next, Ceron. Then, you Bofur…and Bifur. I will go last, "stated Xander.

"Shy, Xander? "teased a smiling Bofur.

"Making sure that we are safe, when we go into the chute. I will burn anything that follow us, "said a smiling Xander, as the dwarf said, "oh. "

Ceron quickly took off his clothes, and they could see how thin he was, and there were old bruises on his body. Bofur and Bifur followed the Sindar elf. Xander checked around the chamber, and saw nothing. And quickly took his clothes off, putting his clothes and staff on top of his chest. The wizard pushed off, hoping that the chute does not thin out at the end. But he saw that the chute got wider, then ended suddenly above a pool of clean water. Xander landed with a huge splash.

When he stood, the wizard saw the others were putting on their clothes. Kyree was dressed, and held Bofur's polearm, to protect the dressing males. That was when Xander saw two dead fire lizards at a crystal nest, and knew that they were lucky to be alive. The wizard quickly got dress, and check their surroundings.

"I wish I knew where we are, "stated Xander, as everyone check to see if there was an exit in the chamber. While they were searching the chamber, Hilarion stood still and lean toward the crystal nest.

"Xander, I feel a draft coming from where the nest is at, "inform the Noldor elf.

"I feel it as well, "said a pale Ceron. The Sindar elf fell to his knees, and Bofur and Bifur hurried to help the elf to stand. Ceron wanted to push their hands away, but he was so exhausted to fight the two dwarves. Kyree quickly went to Ceron aid, as Xander and Hilarion check the crystal nest that was next to the wall.

"It looks like the fire lizards were keeping their eggs warm, with fire. The fire has weakened the wall behind the nest, "explained Xander. "If I put more fire on the wall, it might make the wall to collapse, making an exit for us to leave this place. "

"Try it, Xander, "said Hilarion, who put his hand out to make the others to stand back.

Xander pointed his staff at the wall, and sent a fire ball at the wall. He kept sending balls of fire at the cracks, hoping the wall will fall. After the eighth ball of fire, the wall finally collapsed. They enter through the hole in the wall to find an empty chamber, that had one doorway. Xander waved the others back, as he peeked through the doorway. Xander smiled at the others, and signal them to follow him. They entered a large chamber that had a spider-webbed like bed, a scary looking tapestry, and fancy chairs with black and red pillows. A crystal ball was on a small table, that had a chair made from a man's bones. An open chest was sitting next to the webbed bed.

"What is this place, Xander? "asked Bofur, as the dwarves and elves looked around the chamber.

"This was the Siren's chamber. I know how to leave this dungeon now. Follow me, "said Xander, as he exited the chamber with the others following.

The wizard had his staff ready in case a roaming monster attacks them. They found the bones of the rabid puppies that Xander, Ren, Kili, and Tauriel had killed. They took their time walking down the east passage, not sure what monsters were nearby. They only met one monster down the hall, which Bifur killed. It was a Grugrac spider, which landed on top of Bofur. Grugrac spiders like to suck the brain out of its prey, after opening their skull with acid. Lucky for Bofur, he was always wearing his hat. The spider was trying to remove the hat to get to Bofur's head. That gave Bifur time to knock the spider off Bofur's head, then cut it in half. Bifur polearm's blade was burn by the stomach juices of the spider, but he rather sacrifices his weapon than his cousin.

"Do not worry Bifur. We will get you another weapon. But we could not have gotten you another cousin, "said Xander, smiling.

"Thank you, Bifur. I will get you another weapon at the Durin Folks Weapon Shop, "promised Bofur, as Bifur clapped his kin on his shoulder.

They continued down the eastern passage, and finally entered the entrance chamber. Xander frown, for he did not find his friends waiting for them.

"They must be still getting that mithril, "stated the wizard.

"Xander, Ceron looks to be getting weaker, "informed Hilarion, as the wizard looked at Tauriel's uncle.

"I want you to take this group to the Traveler's cave, Hilarion, while I go find the others, "said Xander.

"You cannot go by yourself, Xander, "exclaim the Noldor.

"I do not trust Ceron not to harm Bofur and Bifur, Hilarion. You can keep them safe, until the rest of us return. "

"Xander, where are you going? "asked Bofur, as he saw Xander and Hilarion clasped hands.

"I am going to go find the others, while Hilarion escort you back to the Travelers' cave. You need to check on your pup, Darr. "

"I am going with you. Bifur can help Hilarion with Master Ceron, and check on the pup. Besides, he has no weapon to protect himself, just a pole, "stated Bofur. The dwarf cut off the wizard before he protested. "You cannot go alone, Xander. Too dangerous, and you are needed at Logan. "

Xander smiled, and nodded. He watched as Bofur went to talk to Bifur. The dwarves smiled, hug, and clasped hand. Bifur waved to the wizard, and went to help Kyree with Ceron walk out of the dungeon, as Hilarion protected the group.

"Do not worry, Bofur. You will see your cousin, and family again, "said Xander, as the dwarf joined his side.

"I know Xander, but Bifur and I have been together for many years. This is the first time, we are not with each other, "admit a sad Bofur. "But let us go find the others. "

"Let us go through the south passage, and turn right at the T section, "stated the wizard, as he led the way. They looked down the hall, and saw no one. Then, the wizard and the dwarves slowly walked down the hall, not sure what happened to the others. They went around the blue square, and saw the blue door up ahead of them.

"I hope the others are safe. "

"I hope they are safe, as well, Bofur, "said Xander. They heard yelling, and froze where they stood. They knew something was happening, but not sure what.

"What is happening, Xander? "

"I do not know, but get your weapon ready, "warned Xander, as they waited to see what came around the turn in the hall.

Hilarion was scouting the area ahead of his small group, as they headed to the Traveler's cave. He was hoping that Ceron can make it, since it seems he was getting weaker by the minute. Then, the Noldor elf stopped, as he spied a familiar face heading their way.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here? "ask the smiling Hilarion.

"I sense someone need my aid. Hmmm…so you can smile, Hilarion, "teased the healer. Hilarion smiled again.

Sebastian hurried to Ceron's side, and put his hand on the Sindar chest. "You are mostly weak from being half-starved, but nothing else. We meet again, Master Ceron. "

"Iason, I am so glad to see you. I have never felt so weak in my life, "sobbed Ceron, who tried to control his emotion.

"I will take good care of you, Ceron, "said a smiling Kyree.

"The healer is here, so I do not need any more of your help, Kyree, "said the Sindar elf, who release the Avari elf-maiden and the dwarf, Bifur. Ceron lean on Sebastian, as Kyree glared at Ceron, as she folded her arms. Bifur and Hilarion follow the healer and Ceron toward the crossroads. Kyree finally followed the males, as she continues to glare at the Sindar. They finally made it to the crossroads, and could hear Darr whining at the entrance of the Traveler's cave.

"Is that a warg puppy? "asked a surprise Sebastian, as Ceron looked surprise as well.

"Kill the hideous beast, "snapped an angry Kyree.

"I will not. That is Bofur and Bifur's pet, "stated Hilarion, as he unsealed the cave. Darr saw Bifur, and started wagging her stumpy tail. Bifur quickly up the pup, and took to the other side of the cave, away from the she-elf.

"Kyree, why are you still here? "asked Ceron, as Sebastian gently sit the Sindar elf, on a bed topper, that Xander had left.

"You know why, Ceron, "snarled Kyree, as she stared hard at the blonde elf. Ceron looked confusedly at Kyree, then realized what she wanted.

"Kyree, I already thanked you before, but if you think I will take you to wife. You are mistaken. I am a Sindar elf, and I will not wed beneath my breeding, "stated a stern Ceron.

Kyree cussed at all the males, and left.

"I think you just made yourself an enemy, Ceron, "stated Hilarion, as he sealed the cave, after Kyree left.

"I believe you are right, Noldor, "replied Ceron, as he leans back against the wall, while Sebastian heal him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 16 **The Mithril**

Steven and Griff were leading the way down the hall, as Ren walked with Badger. They turn right at the T intersection, as they follow the female goblin. The creature with many warts on her face, kept looking over her shoulder at Griff.

"Blasted female, "mumbled Griff, as he glared at the goblin. The more the axe-fighter insulted the goblin, the more she adores him. Steven kept looking between Griff and the goblin, when he finally had to say something.

"I am more handsome than you, Griff. Why does she prefer you to me? "asked Steven, as Griff looked at Steven, with surprise. Ren and Badger laughed, as Griff glared at Steven.

"Steven, you are foolish! You are not more handsome than me. And why would you want a goblin to prefer you? "asked an angry Griff. Steven shrugged his shoulders at the axe-man.

"Hey, goblin! I am more handsome than my friend here. Why do you like him, and not me? "asked Steven, as Griff snorted.

The female goblin laughs, and said, "You are ugly men. But he is big and strong, like orc. You are small, like a goblin. "

Griff, Ren, and Badger laughs, as Steven fumed. He looked at the others, as they follow the goblin to the chamber.

"And I am still more handsome than you, Griff. Dag told me so, "said the annoyed pole-arm fighter. "I will ask Ren and Badger. "

"Do not ask me, Steven. I am not an ugly female goblin, or your Dog, "teased a smiling Ren, as Badger tried to hide his laughter.

"Dag! Stop calling my betroth Dog! I will ask Badger. Badger, what do you think? "asked Steven.

"I like women, "said a smiling Badger, as they finally reached the small chamber with the zanga horse.

"What does that mean? "asked an annoyed Steven.

"I cannot tell if you are more handsome than another man, "replied Badger, as Griff and Ren snickered. Steven snorted, then looked at the door.

"So, what do we do now? "asked the blonde pole-axe fighter.

"Let me peek into the chamber, "suggested Badger, as he slowly opened the door. The goblin pushed the door shut quickly, and something hits the door on the other side.

"What was that? "asked Ren, with surprise. All the men stared at the door, feeling a bit afraid.

"The zanga horse was released by Gorac, the one-eyed orc, "stated the goblin, who smiled at the tall Griff.

"There must be a way to get rid of the zanga horse. But how? "wondered Griff, as the others pondered.

"We can get the creature to chase one of us to lure it away, "said Steven, as the others frown at him.

"That is too dangerous, Steven. Zanga horses are very fast runners. The person would be killed quickly, "replied Ren. "I wish Xander was here. He is so good in figuring out problems. "

"If only we have some food for the horse, "wondered Griff.

"Ren always carry an apple, "suggested Steven.

"It is my apple, Steven. Besides, zanga horses eat raw rancid meat, "explain the swordsman. They all looked at the female goblin, as she stared at Griff. "No, she is still a defenseless female. "

"Wait! Goblin, is there any food for the zanga horse nearby? "asked Badger, as the others looked at the small goblin. The goblin looked at Badger, and went to a hidden cupboard in the wall. She pushed on the wall, which popped open a narrow door. The thin cupboard had shelves, and hooks hanging from the top of the cupboard. Smelly raw meat was hanging from four iron hooks. The meat smell terrible, making the four men gag.

"That smells horrible! "complained Steven, as they all cover their noses with their forearms. "So, who is going to get one of the slab of meat? "

"Not me, "said Griff and Ren.

"Not me either, "added Badger, as he backed away a bit from the cupboard.

"I am too pretty to touch it, "proclaimed Steven, as the others laugh.

"Rancid, grab a slab of meat, and feed the zanga horse, "ordered Griff. The goblin quickly did as the axe-man ordered. She grabbed a very greenish smelly chuck of meat, and carefully open the door of the chamber, and threw the meat inside. They watched as the very thin and crusty looking zanga horse ran to the chuck of meat on the floor of the chamber.

They carefully entered the chamber, with their backs to the wall, and facing the feeding zanga horse. The four men had their weapons ready, in case the zanga horse charge them. Slowly, the men and goblin side-stepped to the small door, at the end of the chamber, still watching the zanga horse. Badger grabbed the small door, and tried to open it. It would not budge, and told the others about the door being sealed.

"Steven, unlock the door, "commanded Griff, as he and Ren kept an eye on the ugly zanga horse, as the goblin moon-over Griff.

The zanga horse was very thin, and covered with open sores. Its teeth looked greenish, and pointy. Its fur looked matted, and had patches of missing fur on its body. The creature ate the rancid meat slowly, as the adventurers waited for Steven to pick the lock on the small door.

They finally heard a click, and Steven opened the door. The door opened into a small lit room, that had just only the mithril inside. The mithril was stacked in a pile on the cobbled floor. Badger quickly went into the room, as Steven joined him to help. The dark man opened the bag-of-ease, as Steven started tossing the mithril ore into the bag. Badger helped the blonde pole-axe fighter load the ore into the bag-of-ease.

"Hurry you two! The horse is almost finished with the meat! "warned Ren, as he had both his katana and wakizashi in his hands.

The zanga horse gulped down the last piece, and looked at the two men with weapons. The creature smell something nearby the taller man, and charged toward Griff.

"NO! "yelled Ren, as he went to help Griff with the zanga horse. The two men were hitting the horse with their weapons, but it felt like they were hitting a stone wall. Griff and Ren were keeping the creature from biting the taller man. The monster was snarling at Griff, but it realized that what was attracting its attention was behind the man.

The little goblin was hiding behind the ax-man, scared of the horse. The zanga horse quickly reached between the legs of Griff, and snag the goblin's leg. The poor goblin screamed in pain, as Griff and Ren tried to get the female goblin back. But the horse dragged the defenseless goblin away, and ripped open her throat. Griff and Ren were hitting the zanga horse with their weapons, as the monster fed on the corpse of the goblin. Badger and Steven came out of the small room, after putting all the mithril in the bag.

"Blasted horse had killed the goblin! "snarled Badger, as Steven tried to remember what Brother Spud told him about zanga horses.

"Spud said that zanga horses do not like water! "shouted Steven, with a smile. Badger grabbed Steven water bag, and pull out the stopper. Then the dark man threw the water on the zanga horse, which neighed in pain. Griff and Ren joined Badger and Steven next to the small room. They watched as the zanga horse stopped eating, as its body shook.

"I wonder why the zanga horse do not like water? And why Spud said to not stand too close to the horse after getting them wet? "wondered Steven. Then, the men saw the horse swelling up, and they quickly went into the small room. They barely managed to close the door, when the zanga horse exploded. Smelly flesh flew everywhere, hitting the walls and doors. They finally peeked around the small chamber door, and came out of the small room. They slowly enter the larger chamber, looking at the remains of the zanga horse, which was everywhere. Griff sadly went to where the small goblin laid, partly eaten on the floor.

"Why did it attack the goblin? "said a sad Griff.

Badger bend down to make sure the goblin was dead, but they could see that parts of her body were ripped open. The dark man took the obedient collar, and smelt something. Then, Badger stood up straight, wrinkled his nose, as he backed away from the dead goblin.

"I know why it went after the goblin, "exclaimed Badger. "Her hands smell like the rancid meat she had thrown in here for the zanga horse to eat. "

"Then, it is my fault that she is dead, "said Griff, sadly. Badger handed the obedient collar to Griff, and patted his shoulder. Griff looked at the collar, as he shook his head.

"Come on, Griff. You did not know that was going to happen, "said Ren, as Griff slowly put the collar into his pouch, at his waist. The swordsman pushed his friend to the door of the chamber, as the others follow. Steven, Griff, and Ren quickly left the chamber, with Badger, who was carrying the bag of mithril. Steven close the door, as Ren was trying to get Griff to forget the goblin.

The four were slowly going down the hall toward the T-intersection, until Badger said something was wrong.

"Do you lads hear something? "asked Badger, as he stood still listening. The four men listened, and they heard a humming coming from behind them. They looked down the hall that they had just came from, and froze with fear,

"RUN! They are acid roaches! "screamed Griff, as they all started running toward the turn in the hall. Ren ran around the corner first, then came Badger. Griff was ahead of Steven, who was the slowest runner of the group. The roaches were flying toward the men, ready to turn them into liquid flesh.

The acid roaches secrete acid on its prey, making the prey vulnerable. Then, the roaches swarm the body, covering the prey with acid, melting the body into a pool. Then, the roaches drink the pool.

All four men knew what acid roaches were, and ran for their lives. Steven finally ran around the corner, and was surprise to see Xander and Bofur standing in the south hallway. Griff was telling Xander what was chasing them. Xander raised his staff, as Steven ran pass his friends. Xander sent a huge fire blast at the roaches, and burn them into a scatter pile of crispy bugs on the floor of the hallway. The wizard made sure he got every single roach, so they would be safe.

"Is everyone alright? "asked the wizard.

"Yes, I think so, "replied a heavy breathing Ren. Steven, Griff, and Badger were also breathing heavily after running from the acid roaches. Xander looked confused, as he looked for a missing person.

"Where is the stinky goblin? "asked the wizard. The men were embarrassed to look at the wizard, as Xander and Bofur looked at the silent men.

"The zanga horse killed the goblin, Xander. And it was my fault, "exclaim Griff, who was still feeling guilty. Ren patted his friend's back.

"Your fault? I do not understand, "replied Xander.

"I think it is wise for us to leave the dungeon, before something else shows up, "stated Bofur, who was frighten by the flying roaches.

"You are right, Bofur. Let us leave the dungeon. Then, as we head toward the Traveler's cave, you can tell me about the goblin, "said Xander, as they headed for the exit. When they exited the dungeon, the companions sigh in relief. They started walking away from the dungeons, as Griff told about the goblin and the zanga horse. Xander listen to Griff's tale, silently. Then, he stops walking to talk to Griff.

"Griff, it is not your fault. Whoever touched the rancid meat, would had gotten killed. I rather it be the goblin, than one of you. No one knew that the smell of the meat would get on the goblin's hand. So, you are blameless. Let us go see how the others are doing, "stated Xander.

"Xander is right, Griff. Besides, what would had happened if the goblin was still alive? She would had hounded you until you mated with her, "explained Bofur, as the men grimace. "That happened to a dwarf I knew at the Blue Mountains Stronghold. He had to kill the female goblin, so that she would let him be. "

"At least, you did not have to mate with her, or kill her, Griff, "said Steven.

"And you wanted her to like you, Steven, "said a smiling Griff, as Ren, Bofur, and Badger laughed.

"What?! Now, I had heard everything, "said Xander, as he shook his head. Steven glared at Griff, as the others continued to laugh.

The companions travelled on, and after several minutes they arrived at the Traveler's cave, at the crossroad. They quickly hurried to the cave entrance.

"Hello in the cave! "sang out Xander.

"Who is it? "said a voice.

"Sebastian? "

"You cannot be Sebastian. Because I am Sebastian, "teased the healer, who came to the cave entrance. Laughter was heard inside the cave. Xander glared at the healer, who wave them into the cave. Xander's companion laughed as well, as Bofur hurried inside to see his cousin and the warg pup.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian? "asked Xander, as he enters the cave with the others.

"I sense someone needed my aid. So, I came in time to help Master Ceron, who was very weak. "The healer led the wizard to where Ceron was sleeping, on the ledge. "I mended his cracked ribs, and gave him some healing water, which gave him some strength back. Normally, elves do not sleep, but his injuries made his body crave it. So, he needs all the sleep he can get. Oh, by the way, an angry female elf left not too long ago. "

"Angry? Who made her angry? "asked a surprised Xander, as he looked around for Kyree. Hilarion walked over to where Sebastian and Xander stood.

"Ceron did. It seems she got it into her head, that Ceron would make her his wife, in gratitude for helping him, "said Hilarion, as he watches Bofur and Bifur greet each other with hugs and clasping of hands. "He told her that he was not going marry her. She was furious, and left our company. "

"Women and their ideas, "replied the wizard, who shook his head.

"Well, I am going back to Logan. I will tell Tauriel, that her uncle is alive, and mending. But you better lock the cave behind me, in case that female elf comes back, "said the healer, as he handed Xander a vial of healing water for Ceron. Sebastian quickly went down the steps, and left the rescuers in the cave. Xander seal the cave, and went to see how everybody was. He saw Badger was waiting to talk to him.

"Is something wrong, Badger? "asked the wizard, as the dark man smiled.

"I am just wanted to tell y'all my plan, "replied Badger.

"You talk just like Lady Susy. "

"Lady Susy? "

"Lady Susy is the only female Outsider in Middle Earth, and is wife to a friend of mine. She is from Texas. "

"Texas? Well, we are neighbors. I am from the lovely state of Louisiana, "bragged Badger. "Send her my greetings. Anyway, I am going rest one day, then head for Rivendell. How do I get this bag back to you? "

"Send it with Petey the Peddler. He sold it to me in the first place, "said a smiling Xander.

"Will do, Yank. "

Xander put out two more bed toppers, and gave everyone their supper, including the happy Dar, the warg puppy. He realized the adventure in the south dungeon, almost took a whole day in completing. Now, hopefully the two males, Ceron and Badger will heal, so they can travel the next day.

Chapter 17 **The Confession**

The next day, Tauriel and Citara were reaping the vegetable from the front garden, next to the house. Tauriel would select a ripe vegetable, remove it from it stem, then give it to her daughter to put into the gathering basket. Citara stop to watch her Da and brother, as they talk and work, in the stable together. Kili and Tiki were cleaning the stalls of the horses, as the mares were exercising in the corral. Then, the little she-elf noticed the healer of Logan walking toward their home.

"Ma, Sebastian is coming, "said Citara, as her Ma handed Citara a squash to add to the other vegetable in the gathering basket.

"Sebastian? I wonder what he wants, "stated Tauriel, as she stood up, and wiped her hands on her garden apron. Her apron had two large pockets, and in one pocket she has placed her garden shears. In the other pocket, she has small bags of vegetable seeds.

"Tauriel! I bring you good tidings, "said a smiling Sebastian, as Citara smiled at the healer. Sebastian gently patted the young she-elf's head. "Your Uncle Ceron is alive and mending. I left him with Xander and his company, at the Traveler's cave, at the crossroad yesterday. "

"Uncle Ceron is alive? "sobbed Tauriel, with joy. "Kili! "

Kili and Tiki heard Tauriel yelling. Father and son lean their pitchfork on the wall of the stall, that they were working in. They quickly hurried to Tauriel's side, who was crying. Citara was trying to comfort her Ma, as Sebastian smiled at the two females.

"Tauriel, what is wrong, wife? "asked Kili, who went and hugged Tauriel.

"Ma? "asked a worried Tiki, as he sadly watched his parents.

Stopping long enough to speak, Tauriel revealed, "Kili, my Uncle Ceron is alive. Sebastian just told me, that he was rescued by Xander and the others. "

"That is wonderful, Tauriel! "declared Kili, as their children, Tiki and Citara smiled.

"Yes, it is wonderful news, "said a smiling Tauriel, then the smile fell. "Did you say mending, Sebastian? "

"Yes, mending. He told me that he was captured after visiting you, and your kin. They would ask him questions. And if they did not like his answers, they would beat him. He lost all track of time in the dungeon, so he does not know how much time has pass. "

"But Sebastian, it has been seven years, since we last saw my uncle. He has been imprisoned that long? "asked a worried Tauriel.

"His body was injured, but not his mind nor his spirit, Tauriel. He will mend, do not worry. I better go see if anyone need my aid. I am happy to bring you theses tidings. So, do not injure yourselves, while we are apart, "teased Sebastian, who walked away laughing.

"This is a reason to celebrate, Tauriel. Let us eat lunch at the Blue Mountain Inn today, "stated Kili, with a smile.

"That sounds fine with me, Kili. I know Citara would love to see her guardians and Davie, "answered Tauriel, who took off her apron. Kili and Tauriel escorted their children across the plaza, as Tiki and Citara talked quietly about the horses in the corral. "I cannot wait to see Uncle Ceron. And wait until he meets our Citara. " Tauriel froze in her steps, as Kili looked at Tauriel with surprise.

"What is wrong, Tauriel? "asked Kili, as the children continued on. Tiki and Citara did not know that their parents had stopped walking.

"Kili, what if my Uncle Ceron found out our Citara is an Avari elf? He will mistreat our daughter. Then she will wonder why he treated her so badly. "

"We need to tell her, Tauriel. We need to tell her that she is adopted, "exclaimed Kili.

"What if she hates us, after she finds out we are not her parents? I do not want her to hate us, "cried Tauriel.

"Tauriel, this is Citara. She would understand. Trust me, "said Kili, as he patted Tauriel's hand. Tauriel nodded, as they went to join their children, whom were waiting for them at the door of the inn.

"Is something wrong, Da? Ma? "asked Tiki, as he noticed the looks on his parents' faces.

"There is something we need to talk to Citara about, Tiki, "stated Kili, as he looked at his daughter. "Let us all sit outside the inn for a minute. "

Tiki looked at his sister, who had a confused look on her face. They all sat on a bench, that Bombur had place in front of the inn. Kili looked at Tauriel, who sadly nodded her head.

"Citara, we need to tell you something that you do not know about yourself, "said a sad Kili.

"That I am not really your little girl? "replied Citara, as Tiki put his arm around his sister.

"How did you learn that? Who told you, Citara? "asked an alarmed Kili, as Tauriel grabbed Kili's arm.

"I learn about myself the day before Little Xander went to the dungeon, "said a worried Citara.

"I will tell them, Citara, "said Tiki, as Citara nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, Tiki continued, "Citara, came to the stables to watch the horses, when I was cleaning the water trough, Da. Those two mean she-dwarves…Dealba and Lessie came by, and started making fun of Citara. That she was a fish out of water, and that she was not really my little sister. I got angry, and threw the soapy water on top of them. They got angry and ran home. Citara was crying, so I took her to our room to talk. I told her how Thror saw a bowl in the river, and how I had caught the bowl with my fishing hook. That Ma and I took her to Sebastian, who told us about her real Ma being dead. I also told her that we all fell in love with her when she was a baby, and wanted her to be part of our family. " Citara hugged Tiki, who smiled at the little she-elf.

"What Tiki said is true, Citara. I fell in love with you, when I first took you out of that bowl. When I first saw you, I knew I wanted you for my daughter, and would fight anyone, who would try to take you away from me. I told your Da, that I wanted to keep you, as our child, "confess Tauriel.

"That is true, Citara, "declared Kili. "I fell in love with you as well, when I first met you. I agree with your Ma, that you will be our daughter. And everyone in our family accepted you as our child. I even went with Eurus, Xander and his friends to find your birth Ma. I found her, and buried her, near the place she had put you in the river. She did that to save your life, Citara. "

Tears were in Citara's eyes, as she looked at her Da, Kili. She gave her Da a big hug, and said, "Thank you, Da. Thank you, Ma. I am so happy that you love me. " The family of four hugged each, and slowly release the hugs.

"Citara, my Uncle Ceron does not know about you, and he might treat you badly, "said a sad Tauriel. "He might treat you badly, because you are adopted. Or he might treat you badly, because…you are an Avari elf. "

"What is an Avari elf, Ma? "asked a wide-eyed Citara, as Tiki listened as well. Tauriel smiled at being called "Ma", by her daughter.

"There are different kind of elves in Middle earth, Citara. There are high-elves, and there are low elves. "

"So, Avari are low elves, Ma? "asked Tiki. Tauriel sighed, and nodded.

"Your Ma does not consider you a low elf, Citara. All your Ma see is her daughter, "explain Kili, quickly.

"That is true, Citara. You are my daughter, and my Uncle better treat you right. Or he will have to answer to me, "stated Tauriel.

"Me as well, "added Kili.

"Me too, "declared Tiki. Citara laughed, and hugged her family again.

"Can we go eat? I am hungry, "said a smiling Citara.

"Yes, let us go eat lunch, "agreed Kili, as he opened the door for his family, to enter the Blue Mountain Inn.

Chapter 18 **Heading Home**

Xander and Steven were leading the group of companions back to Logan. Walking behind the pair were Griff and Ren, who were carrying a very weak Ceron on a carrier. Ceron was enjoying the beautiful blue sky above him. The Sindar elf was enchanted by the view of the tree branches, when the group walked underneath canopy of branches, above the Traveler's road. Sauntering behind the others were Bofur, Bifur, and Hilarion, as they talked about the ugly little Dar, who Bifur was carrying.

"Do you think we can bring Dar into Little Logan, Hilarion? "asked Bofur. "Xander said that the village is surrounded by protection stones. The stones are supposed to keep monsters out of the village. "

"I do not know Bofur. She is a warg, and considered a monster. Or maybe the stones keep out dangerous monsters, or even attacking monsters. Why do you not just ask Xander, because he could probably answer your question, "replied the Noldor elf.

Bofur signal to Bifur, as they walked faster to catch up with the wizard. Hilarion went to talk to Ceron, who was pondering the news that he was imprisoned for seven years.

"How are you feeling Sindar? "asked Hilarion, who was waiting for a rude remark.

A cloak person jumped out of one of the trees, on top of the carrier. This cause Griff, Ren, and Ceron to fall to the ground. The carrier knocked Hilarion off his feet, to land next to Griff. The other four companions, Xander, Steven, Bofur, and Bifur turn around to see a mad-eyed Kyree standing above Ceron, readied to stab him with a wicked looking dagger.

"DIE SINDAR DOG! "screamed Kyree, who swung back to stab the defenseless pale Ceron. An arrow appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Kyree's forehead, killing the Avari she-elf instantly. The males looked around to see who had released the arrow. From behind a tree appeared a short-haired blonde woman, with a bow and a smile.

"Cat! What are you doing here? "asked a smiling Hilarion, as he slowly stood on his feet. The Noldor was helping Griff to his feet, as Steven helped Ren. Xander went to check on Ceron, and the two dwarves were checking on Kyree's body.

"I was out hunting with Dog for some pheasant for the guild's table, when I saw that female elf trying to kill the fellow on the ground. "

A short-haired dog joined the female thief, as she talked to Hilarion. Cat was carrying a tote bag with a couple of pheasant inside the bag.

"Fortunate for us, "said the smiling Noldor.

Hilarion had become friends with the female thief, when he had helped Fili and Dwalin make weapons for the Adventure guild. Cat had asked for a magical dagger that return to its' owner. Hilarion suggested the chakram, which was two curving daggers connect with a bar. Cat visited Hilarion every day, as the Noldor elf made the weapon for the thief. Hilarion never made one before, but with trial and error he made a light weight and deadly weapon for Cat.

"How is your sick friend? "asked Cat, as they turn to look at Ceron. Xander have given Ceron more healing water, and the color came back to the Sindar elf's face.

"Thank you, Cat. This is Tauriel's Uncle Ceron. We just rescue him from the South dungeon. He had been imprisoned for seven years, "explain Xander, as the four men got Ceron back on the carrier. Griff and Ren carefully pick up the carrier, as Ceron turn to thank the person, who had save his life from Kyree.

Ceron saw a golden-looking beautiful woman, that looked like a wood-nymph. Cat had a few leaves spewed on top of her head, and her clothing of brown leather. Then he realized sadly that she was a man's woman, and the thought of courting the woman left his thoughts.

"Thank you for saving me, "said Ceron, who figured now the female expect him to marry her.

"Glad to help. I guess I better travel with you gentlemen to keep you safe from danger, "said a smiling Cat, as Steven, Griff, and Ren laughed at her remarks. Ceron felt sad, that the woman did not insist on getting married. He looked at Cat, as she walked to the front of the group to joined Bofur and Bifur.

"Is that a warg puppy? "asked a surprise Cat, as Bofur and Bifur smiled.

"Yes, Dar is a warg, "confirmed Bofur, as Cat studied Dar.

"It is very ugly, "stated the blonde. The dwarves laughed, as Steven caught up with the woman and dwarves.

"It is very ugly. But they are planning to keep the little runt. Is that not so Bofur and Bifur? "asked Steven.

"Yes, "said Bofur, as Bifur nodded.

As the foursome talked about Dar, Xander was checking on Ceron, as the Sindar elf was being carried.

"Who is the woman, wizard? "asked Ceron. "Why is her hair short? "

"Cat is one of the thieves from the Adventure guild. She told me once that she had her hair cut short, so it would not slow her down in her thievery. "

Ceron nodded, and listen to the woman as she chattered with the others. The more the Sindar elf learn about the woman, the more he liked her. He thought he was being foolish, but he could not help wanting to know more about her.

"Oh, Hilarion! I almost forgot to tell you, that you have a visitor in Logan! "shout out a happy Cat, as she gently petted Dar, who was sniffing the female. Dog kept wanting to get close to the warg puppy, and was whining. Bofur, Bifur, Cat, and Steven smiled at Dog, who was wagging his tail.

A surprise Hilarion looked confusedly at the female thief, since no one in his family wish to see him after marrying Rissa. He racked his brain on who it can be. Finally, Hilarion asked Cat.

"Did my visitor give you a name? "

The elf's companions looked at the thief and elf, curious about the Noldor having someone to come and see him, after so many years of solitude.

"What did she say…? "

"She? "asked a surprised Hilarion, as Cat scratched her head.

"Oh, I remember now! Iola was the pretty she-elf name. "

"Iola? She is in Logan? I am so surprise that my young cousin is here, "said a smiling Hilarion.

Hilarion remember many summers visiting his petite cousin Iola, who was a very chirper and happy she-elf. She was very much loved by her family, being so sweet and gentle since childhood. The family was impress by her abilities with birds Iola could call the birds from the sky by singing to them. Birds would flock to her, and she would always be talking to them, as she fed them seeds and berries.

"Thank you for telling me, Cat, "said the happy Hilarion.

"Glad to make your day, Hilarion, "said a smiling Cat.

"That is wonderful news, Hilarion. I hope she stays a while, "stated Xander, as the others smiled. They all notice how handsome Hilarion could be, when he smiles.

The Noldor elf continued smiling, as he kept his thoughts to himself. The group continued down the road, as Ceron fell asleep.

When Ceron awoke, the group arrived at the outskirts of Logan. Ceron watched as Cat hurried to the front gate with her dog, and disappeared into the city. Ceron wondered if he will see the pretty man's woman again.

"Xander, so where do we take Ceron? "asked Ren, as he and Griff waited for the wizard to answer.

"Take him to Sebastian's. The healer probably wants to check him some more, especially after falling to the ground. Wait…I will go with you, "said Xander. The group headed toward the front gate, where Kili and Tauriel showed up, with their children. Tauriel hurried to the carrier to see how her uncle was doing.

"Uncle Ceron! I so over-joy to see you! "cried out the she-elf, as she gently touched Ceron's face.

"Tauriel, I am so pleased to see a familiar face. I was not sure to trust these men, but this Noldor know the Sindar watchword. Now, I am satisfied I made the right choice, and trusted the Noldor. I am back in your presences, as well with your family. "

Tauriel held Uncle Ceron's hand, and kissed it, as the she-elf escorted her uncle toward Sebastian. Kili and the children followed the carrier, as Xander and Tauriel walked with Griff and Ren. Steven was following with the dwarves and the Noldor elf. They were in the middle of the front plaza, when the grey-haired Iola appeared from the main road. She just came from Hilarion's tree home, when someone told her that Hilarion had arrived in the city.

"Cousin! "sang Iola, as she hurried to Hilarion, who had raised his arms to hug his sweet cousin. The two cousins hugged with glee, not caring who were watching. Ceron looked at the Noldor, and gasped involuntary at the sight of the female Noldor. While Cat had a natural beauty, Ceron could see that the brown-eyed Iola's beauty was magical. The glow coming from her smile was like a roaring fire, but her moist lips remind him of the morning dew. Her hair seems as delicate as spider's webbing, but her eyes were as warm as newly polished copper. Iola was smaller in statue than other elf maidens, yet had the same slender and delicate form of her race.

Tauriel noticed the way her uncle was looking at Hilarion's cousin, and was surprised. Tauriel had met Iola by accident, when she went looking for Hilarion's abode. Kili's wife escorted the young Noldor maiden to her cousin home, and Iola waited patiently for Hilarion's return. Tauriel and her family noticed how creatures and birds eagerly gather around Hilarion's cousin, and was enchanted by the maiden's gifts with creatures. Then, word came about the return of the rescuers and her uncle. Kili and Tauriel hurried to the main gate of Logan, with their children in tow.

"Iola, it is so wonderful to see you. I am surprised you are here, "stated a smiling Hilarion. "Your father, Uncle Seidon does not like my choice in a spouse. He told me that he would not allow no one to talk me, or visit me. "

A sad look came over Iola, as she said, "Father wish me to wed, but the only one who close to my station is Oranos. "

"Oranos! That heartless swine is an affliction to our kind, "quipped Hilarion. "Are you hiding from Uncle Seidon, Iola? "

"Yes, "answered a timid Iola, who would not look at Hilarion in the eyes.

"Come on, Iola. You can stay with me, and decide what you wish to do. "

Hilarion lead the way too Little Logan, hoping Iola's father would not figure out where his wayward daughter fled. Bofur and Bifur followed the Noldor elf, and headed to the Blue Mountain Inn.

"Well, I see that Master Ceron finally arrived at my abode. How are you feeling, Master Ceron? "asked Sebastian. No one answer the healer, who touch the Sindar elf and frowned. "Xander have you been beating on this elf? "

"WHAT?! NO! "snarled an angry wizard.

"Leave it to Sebastian to upset Xander, "said Thorin, as he and his family arrived to check on Tauriel's Uncle Ceron. Oren Bee joined Tiki and Citara, as they sat on a bench next to the doorway. Tauriel and Kili were hovering near Ceron's right side. Xander and his men were at Ceron's feet, as Thorin went to calm his friend down. Susy and Balin joined Kili and Tauriel.

"Master Ceron, I hope you are feeling better, "said Susy, who was smiling at the tire Sindar elf.

"My lady, I am feeling well, now that I am back with my niece Tauriel. "

"Will you be heading back to Doriath, Uncle Ceron? "asked Tiki.

"Tiki, Doriath went into ruins many years pass, "explained Thorin.

"I live in New Doriath-by-the-sea, Master Oakenshield, "answered a thoughtful Ceron.

"Yes, Thorin. Sometimes they call Doriath…The Sea Haven, because it has a few treasures from the old Doriath in its domain, "explained Tauriel. "Citara, come here, daughter. " The young she-elf joined her mother, next to Ceron.  
"Daughter? Tauriel, you had another child? "asking a smiling Ceron, as Sebastian healed the Sindar elf's new bruises.

"I think it is best that we leave, so your family can visit in private, "said Xander, as he herded Steven, Griff, and Ren out of the healing hovel.

"Thank you, wizard, "shouted out a gracious Ceron, as he watched his rescuers leave. Turning to Citara, Tauriel's uncle smiled at the sweet child, with pale blonde hair, like her brother, Tiki.

Tauriel took a deep breath, and stated, "Uncle Ceron, Citara is my adopted daughter. "

"Adopted?! I do not understand, "said a confused Ceron, as he looked at his niece.

Susy stopped Thorin from replying, since this was Tauriel's task to explain. Tauriel took her uncle hand, and sighed.

"We found Citara as an infant, inside a wooden bowl, floating on the river Cris. Kili and I fell in love with her, and adopted her, Uncle Ceron. I cannot have any more children, because I got hurt battling a witch in the South dungeon. And I wanted another child…and I wanted to keep Citara as my daughter. "

Uncle Ceron was going protest, but saw the tears threating to fall from Tauriel's eyes. Then, he looked at the young she-elf, who looked scare that he might take her away from the family she has always known.

"I see, Tauriel. And, I understand why you adopted this young she-elf. But did you find out her history? Her lineage? "

"Yes, Uncle Ceron. Citara's mother was an Avari maiden, named Ellora, and…. "

"What?! And the father? "asked an angry Uncle Ceron. Tiki hurried to his sister, who started to cry, as did Tauriel. Kili hurried to Tauriel's side, and glared at the Sindar elf.

"Citara's father is Lord Daros! "snapped Kili, as Thorin, Susy, Balin, and Sebastian knew to stay silent.

"Lord Daros?! I heard rumors that Lord Daros like to dally with maidens, "muttered Ceron. Tauriel quickly covered Citara's ears, and glared at her uncle. Thorin did the same for Oren Bee's ears, and cursed under his breath at the Sindar elf.

"Do not make those remarks, in front of my daughter, "said Kili, as Ceron glared back at Kili.

"He did more than dally with Ellora! "snarled a voice at the door. Everyone turn to the door of the healing hovel to see a tanned elf next to a blind older elf.

"Karee and Rasmus! " Kili hurried to greet the last kin of Citara. "Are you here to visit with Citara? "  
"It is good to hear your voice, Kili "greeted Uncle Rasmus, as Kili smiled. The dark-haired dwarf took the blind elf's hand, and escorted him to Tauriel and his children.

"Tauriel, this is Ellora's uncle Rasmus. Rasmus, this is my wife, Tauriel, who with our son found Citara on the river, Cris. Citara, this is your mother Ellora's uncle…Rasmus, and her cousin Karee. They are here to visit with your, "said a smiling Kili, as Thorin shook his head.

Thorin whispered to his wife and Balin, "Is it me, but are there a lot more elves in this city lately. "

Susy frowned at her husband, as Thorin and Balin chuckled.

Citara smiled brightly at the two new elves in the hovel, and hurried over and gave a big hug to Uncle Rasmus and Karee, who was choking with emotion.

"Citara, you look exactly like your mother, Ellora, "exclaimed Karee, as he smiled.

"Does she look like Ellora, Karee? "asked a beaming Rasmus.

"Yes. Uncle Rasmus. "

Citara smiled at her recently discovered kin, then looked back at Ceron, who felt sad, that the child had forgotten him. The young she-elf hurried back to Ceron, and hugged him, before he could object.

"I like you, Uncle Ceron, even if you do not like me, "said Citara, as everyone choked back tears at Citara's announcement. Before, Citara could release Ceron, he hugged her back.

"I like you as well, Citara. Never think that I do not like you. Yes, you are not Sindar, but you are part of my family, "said the smiling Ceron. Tiki quickly hurried to his Uncle Ceron, and gave him a hug as well. Ceron smiled, knowing that he has love ones in his life. Maybe it is time, he found himself a wife, and he knows who he wishes to court.

"You can take him now, Tauriel. But bring him back tomorrow, so I can see how he is doing, "said Sebastian, as Tauriel smiles. "Oh, before I forget. He cannot stay at your home. "

"What? "said a surprised Tauriel, as her family looked bewildered.

"Your home has two floors, and he cannot go up the stairs. I suggest that he stay at The Blue Mountain Inn, until he is strong enough, "stated the healer. Tauriel looked at Uncle Ceron, as he patted her hands.

"I will be fine, Tauriel. You can check on me every day, "stated a wise Ceron. The Sindar elf pointed to the carrier that Xander had left behind.

"Yes, use the carrier to take him to the inn, "suggested Sebastian.

"Alright, Sebastian, "said Kili, who took one end of the carrier. The dark-haired dwarf looked at his uncle, who pretended not to hear Sebastian, or noticed Kili.

"I will help you, Kili, "proclaim Karee, who took the other handle. They help Ceron get on the carrier, and left as a group to go to Little Logan.

"I will help you, Uncle Rasmus, "said Citara, as she took the blind elf's hand. Citara helped guided Uncle Rasmus toward the village, as her Ma talked to Rasmus about her daughter.

"Citara is a good and smart child, "said a proud Tauriel, as Rasmus smiled.

"Cheerful as well, my lady? "asked the old Avari elf.

"Yes. "

"Just like Ellora. I am so glad. "

"How long are you staying Master Rasmus? "asked Tauriel, as Citara and Tiki listen.

"Only for a few days, then we are heading back to our village by the sea. "

"I am glad. Citara will have a good long visit with you, and Karee, "replied Tauriel, as her two children smiled.

The group greeted Bofur and Bifur, who was still carrying Dar. Bofur and Bifur walked pass the group looking for Xander at the Rusty Spoon.

Kili and Tauriel left Thorin, Susy, Balin, and Oren Bee at Oakenshield, whom waved at them as they continued to The Blue Mountain Inn. Bombur was happy to supply a room for Ceron, and a room for Karee and Uncle Rasmus. The latter joined Kili and Tauriel in the tavern, as Ceron told Tauriel that he was planning to rest.

Citara got to visit with Karee and Uncle Rasmus, as Kili, Tauriel, and Tiki looked on. Devie brought them their lunch, as the visit continued into dusk. Karee told many tales about Ellora and her cousins, while Rasmus told Citara and Tiki about the Avari elves and their home, the village of Meta.

"Maybe one day, Citara, you and your family will come visit us at Meta, "said Uncle Rasmus, as Citara smile in joy.

"When Citara is a bit older, we will bring her, Rasmus, "stated Kili, as Tauriel agreed.

"We better go to our room, and let you visit more with your uncle, Lady Tauriel, "said Rasmus, as he got up to go to his and Karee's room. Karee joined his uncle, and told their host good night.

"Let us go see how your uncle is doing, Tauriel, "said Kili, as Tauriel smiled at her husband. The foursome went to Ceron's room, and knocked. Ceron told them to come in, and smiled when he saw his niece and her family.

"How are you feeling, Uncle Ceron? "asked Tauriel.

"A lot better, Tauriel, "said a smiling Ceron.

"Stay as long as you need to, Master Ceron, "said Kili. "Tauriel and I are paying for your stay. "

"No, you will use up all your coinage, "complained Ceron.

"We had decided, uncle. We want you completely healed, "said a determine Tauriel.

"As you wish, niece, "said Ceron, as he laid down on the bed.

"And while you are here, Uncle Ceron. You will get to know my sister, Citara, "said Tiki, as Ceron smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. I am getting married within a month, Uncle Ceron. "

"What?! "shouted Ceron, as he sat up. "To who? "

Ceron turn to Tauriel, who was blushing. The Sindar elf turn to Kili, who was not sure Ceron will like the tidings about Freydel.

"Tiki is marrying a Northerner, Master Ceron, "told Kili, as Tiki and Citara sat quietly. Tauriel knew her uncle is not going to like the news.

"A man's woman?! But why Tiki? "asked Ceron, as he turns to his niece's son.

"I love her, Uncle Ceron. "

Ceron slowly laid down again, and sighed. Who was he to complain, when he was attracted to the woman, Cat. Now, he wished to court the Noldor, Hilarion's cousin, Iola.

"Well, I will have to stay a month to be at your wedding, Tiki, "declared Ceron, as the family smiled. "But when I am strong enough, I will stay at your home. "

"As you wish, uncle, "replied Tauriel.

"There is something you should know, Tauriel, "said a pondering Ceron. "I am planning to take a wife. "

"What? "said a surprise Tauriel, who look over at Kili, who was amazed as well.

"Is your future bride at Doriath? "asked Kili.

"No. She is here in Little Logan, "stated Ceron, who would not look at everyone in the eyes.

"Iola. I saw how you was looking at her, Uncle Ceron, "proclaimed Tauriel,

"Yes, Tauriel. I am very attracted to Hilarion's cousin. But I do not know how this Noldor is going to feel about me courting his cousin. Or how the maiden feels about me courting her. I am over thousand years old. "

"Well, rest Uncle Ceron, and we will talk about this more in the morning, "said Tauriel.

Kili and his family visited with Ceron, until he fell asleep. Then the family of four headed home to have dinner, and talk about the day events.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 19 **Problem With Darr**

Bofur and Bifur entered The Rusty Spoon tavern looking for the wizard, Xander. Xander and his friend were eating and drinking at their usual table.

"Hey! You cannot bring that ugly thing into my tavern! "shouted Drezel, as all in the tavern looked at Bofur, Bifur, and Darr. The customers and waitresses talked quietly about the runt, not knowing what it was. If they knew, the people in the tavern would probably tried to kill it. Xander quickly went to the two unsure dwarves at the door of the tavern.

"Sorry, Bofur and Bifur, but you cannot bring Darr in here. Is there something wrong? "asked Xander, as he whispered.

"Yes. Every time we tried to enter Little Logan, it like a wall-that-is-not-there stopping us, "explained Bofur, as Bifur nodded.

"I was afraid that would happen, since she is…, "stated the wizard, with a knowing look.

"Where did you get this cutie? "asked a female voice. Beli, Drezel's wife gently took Darr from Bifur. "Female, right? "

The three males nodded, as Beli hugged and kissed Darr, who was wagging a scrawny tail.

"Wife, no more pets, "warn Drezel, who then gave a gentle smile at Beli.

"I know Drezel. You better check on the customers, "stated Beli to get her husband busy elsewhere. Looking at Bofur, Bifur, and Xander, Beli confessed, "I use to had one as a pet, when I was a young lass. My Da found my runt, Bucol, when he was hunting for venison for our household. When Bucol grew older, he died defending me from some bandits. Treasure this little runt, she is so precious. "

Beli handed Darr back to Bifur, and went back to her job of cooking and baking pies.

Then, the front door of the tavern opened, and in entered Captain Patric and three guards. Captain Patric froze, when he saw Darr. He told his men that he will meet them at the table, that he needed to talk to the wizard.

"Xander, you need to take that creature out of here, before we have a riot, "quietly warned the Captain, who was trying to act like nothing is wrong. Xander nodded, and escorted Bofur and Bifur out of the tavern.

"I will figure out a way to help you take Darr to your home, Bofur and Bifur. Had you told Brodall about Darr? "asked the wizard, who was escorting the dwarves to Little Logan.

"No, not yet, "answered Bofur, as Bifur hugged the puppy.

"Hey! Wait for us, Xander, "shouted Steven, as the womanizer, Griff and Ren hurried to the wizard and dwarves.

"What is going on, Xander? "asked Ren, who was scratching Darr's ear.

"The protection stones of Little Logan are keeping Darr out of the village, "stated Xander, as he was pondering Bofur and Bifur's problem. "Everyone follow me. "

The three men and two dwarves follow the wizard, who lead them to his cave. Xander quickly unsealed his cave, and they all entered Xander's home.

"Steven, Griff, and Ren…I want you to stay in my cave, with Darr. Do not let her out of your sight. If they realize what she is, they might try to kill her. Bofur, Bifur, and I are going to go talk to Brodall about Darr. And I will figure out a way for the warg puppy to enter Little Logan, "announced Xander, as Bofur and Bifur smiled.

"We will keep her safe, "promised Griff, as Ren took the runt from Bifur. The three men settle down on the ledge in Xander's cave, as the wizard took Bofur and Bifur to Little Logan. They entered through the main gates of Logan, and headed toward the border of the village. They entered the small road that goes in front of Oakenshield, to get to Little Logan. Xander and the dwarves were about to walk pass Oakenshield, when the wizard got an idea.

"Wait a moment, while I go get someone, who might be able to help us, "stated Xander, who knocked on the door to Thorin and Susy's home. Thorin let the wizard in, and close the door. After a couple of minutes, the wizard left Oakenshield with Balin by his side.

"So, where is this runt you told me about, Xander? Greetings Bofur and Bifur, "said a smiling Balin.

"Steven, Griff, and Ren got the pup at my cave, Balin. I need your help in convincing Brodall to let Bofur and Bifur keep the runt as a pet, "explained Xander. The man and the three dwarves continued walking towards Little Logan.

"Where would Brodall be at this moment? "asked Balin.

"If it is close to lunch time, Brodall is at The Blue Mountain Inn eating lunch, with Crager, "replied Bofur, as Bifur nodded. They headed for the inn, after entering the village. Xander opened the door, and let Balin, Bofur, and Bifur entered before he did. Xander closed the door, and saw Brodall and Crager enjoying some beef and cabbage at the nearest table to the door, as Bombur added more food to their bowls. Bombur waved to his kin, and headed into the kitchen. Brodall and Crager were laughing about something that happened at the newcomer camp, which they were commenting about. Some new dwarf got caught with his pants down in some greenery by two young lassies. The dwarf did not know that relieving yourself in the bushes was not allowed.

"Brodall! The dwarf I wish to speak to, "said Xander, as Brodall and Crager greeted the wizard and his companions.

"It must be something important to have so many persons looking for me, "exclaim a smiling Brodall, as Crager ate some more beef and cabbage.

"We have just come back to Logan, after rescuing Tauriel's uncle from the South dungeon. On our way to the dungeon, we rescue a small creature out in the wilderness. Bofur and Bifur wish to keep the creature as a pet. So, they wanted to know if you would give permission for them to bring it into Little Logan, "explained a cautious Xander, as Brodall looked suspiciously at him.

"It must be a terrible creature to ask permission for them to bring it here, "said a smart Brodall. "What is it? "

"A runt, "said a sheepish Bofur, as Bifur gave a goofy grin.

"What is it, Bofur? "asked Brodall, as he eyed the cousins.

"It is a warg puppy, Brodall, "stated Xander, as Balin stayed quiet.

"WARG?! "shouted Crager, as he stood up, and glared.

"Calm yourself, Crager. You do know this creature will grow larger, and would be dangerous to keep here. We do not wish to endanger the women and children, Bofur and Bifur, "said a sober Brodall.

"I can create a spell that will keep the puppy small, Brodall, "said Xander.

"Yes, but it will still want to eat flesh! "snapped Crager, as he crossed his arms.

"What if we can get the puppy to want to eat something else, "stated Balin, as he finally joined in. "Is that possible, Xander? "

"Yes, I think I can create a potion for the pup that would make it desire cheese, vegetables, and fruits. "

"What about its teeth? "asked Crager.

"It need its teeth to chew vegetables, Crager, "explain Xander, as Bofur and Bifur were starting to get angry at Crager.

"I heard that wargs make wonderful pets, and they will protect their owners. Remember how the invaders entered Little Logan? A warg would make them think twice from attacking the village, Brodall. I am assuming the runt is very young, Xander? "asked Balin.

"It looks to be three to four weeks old, Balin, "answered the wizard.

"Young enough to be train to not harm the villagers of Little Logan. Any teeth? "

"No, Balin. Darr does not have any teeth, yet, "explained Bofur, as Bifur spoke Khuzdul and nodded his head.

"Darr? "asked Crager.

"Short for splendarr, "replied Bofur.

"Ugly, I am assuming? "asked a chuckling Brodall.

"Very ugly, Brodall, "stated Bofur, as everyone laughed, except for Crager.

"Brodall, at this moment, the pup is harmless. What is your decision? "asked Balin, as Bofur and Bifur looked at the head of Little Logan's village council.

"I want to see this runt, before I make my decision, Xander. Make this potion for this runt, and show me if it does work, "said Brodall.

"Thank you, Brodall for giving us a chance to see if the potion will work, "said the wizard. The foursome got up, and headed to the door, as Crager was arguing with Brodall about Darr.

"Thank you, Balin for your help, "said Bofur, as Bifur clasped hands with Balin.

"Glad to help lads. Can I see this wonderful runt that has ensnared you two dwarves? "asked Balin.

"You may, Balin. Let us go to my cave, "replied Xander. The foursome headed out of Little Logan, and were walking in front of Oakenshield. Thorin and his family were outside the home enjoying a peaceful lunch in the garden. Thorin saw the foursome, and call out to them.

"Where are you going, Balin? "

"I am going with Xander, Bofur, and Bifur to Xander's cave to see Bofur and Bifur's new pet, "explain Balin.

Thorin's children heard and ran to the front yard, as Thorin and Susy tried to catch up to their excited children.

"Can we come, Ba? "asked Oren Bee, as her brothers smiled.

" You have to ask your Da. Their new pet is a warg puppy, "explained a cautious Balin.

"Warg?! "snapped Thorin. He quickly picked up his daughter, who was confused at her Da's reaction.

"Thorin, the puppy is not here. Your daughter is not in any danger, "said a smiling Susy. Looking to Bofur, she asked, "Does it has any teeth, Bofur? "

"Not a one, Lady Susy, "answered a smiling Bofur, as Bifur shook his head.

"See Thorin. No danger for you or your children, "said Xander.

"Can we go Da? "asked Thror, as Thorin slowly put Oren Bee down on the ground in the front yard of Oakenshield. Little Xander looked at his Da. Xander Thrain knew he really do not need permission, but had a lot of respect for his Da.

"Very well, but your Ma and I will go with you, "stated Thorin, as they joined the merry group. Oren Bee quickly took Thorin's and Balin's hands, as they headed for Xander's cave. Thror was walking with his Ma, while Little Xander was talking with Xander, Bofur, and Bifur about the rescue of Ceron.

"Dag wants us to buy a tavern, and have me run it. I do not know I like that. I rather go into the dungeons until I am too old to do so, "said Steven, as he remembered the argument he had with Dag.

"Did you argue about this, Steven? "asked Ren, who was gently rubbing Darr's back.

"Yes. "

"Steven, are you sure you love Dag? "asked Griff, who was thinking about Wyna. Since Wyna had told him about her feeling for him, Griff been courting her for two months now. Griff ask her to marry him, and Wyna agreed. But she told him, that they needed to discuss how they would live. Would she still be working at the Rusty Spoon? Would Griff still go adventuring? Where would they live? Griff looked over to Steven.

"I think I love her, "replied Steven.

"Think? Steven, maybe you should wait before you marry, Dag, "advised Ren.

"I agree with Ren, Steven. You should know for sure you love someone, before you marry them, "stated Griff. Steven sigh, because he knew that Dag was going to be very angry about delaying their marriage.

"Steven! "yelled a female voice, outside the cave. The three men went to the entrance of the cave, and saw a tall big-chested blonde woman.

"Dag. Is something wrong? "asked a smiling Steven, as he went down the steps.

"I was told that you had spent the coinage you had saved, for a house for Griff! "nagged Dag, whose blue eyes were blazing.

"Yes. It is a wedding gift for Griff and Wyna. Griff always gives most of his coinage to Isotta, who raised him, "explained Steven.

"Steven, you did not have to, "said a surprised Griff, as Ren smiled at Steven.

"And what about a house for us?! "snapped the female Northerner. "And what about the tavern that we were supposed to buy?! "

"Dag, I do not want to run a tavern, "the quiet Steven told the angry blonde. Dag started nagging Steven, as he stood quietly listening to her. Griff and Ren were speechless at the way Dag was yelling at Steven. Poor Darr was frightened by Dag, and hid into Ren's armpit.

"You will do what I say, Steven! "snarled Dag. Xander and the others stopped in the field in front of the rows of caves. They were surprised at the argument between Steven and Dag.

"Dag, I think it is best that we wait to get married, "said a riled Steven.

"WHAT?! "scream Dag. "You either marry me in five days, or we can forget about getting married, Steven. "

Dag thinks that Steven worships her, and knew he would obey her. She stood waiting for Steven's answer. Steven sadly looked at Dag, and finally saw the real Dag. Not the fawning and loving Dag, but the domineering wife that was his future.

"Bye Dag, "said Steven, who turn around and entered Xander's cave. Dag's mouth dropped open, and then she screamed. Dag turn around, and left to go to Logan. Griff and Ren followed Steven, who sadly sat down on the ledge. Xander and his guests, Thorin and his family and friends, quickly ran to the cave to see about Steven. Entering the cave, Xander went to sit by Steven, who was looking down-hearted.

"Steven are you alright? "asked Xander, as Griff and Ren sadly watch their friend, who appeared to be in shock.

"I do not know, Xander. I thought I loved Dag, but she is acting differently…like someone I do not know. Did I do right to walk away? "asked Steven, who was feeling unsure.

"Steven, what does your heart say? "asked Lady Susy, who stood with Thorin at the cave entrance. Steven looked over to Lady Susy, feeling embarrassed. Then the womanizer thought about what he is feeling at this moment. Then, he realized that he was unsure about his feelings for Dag.

"That I almost made a big mistake in trying to marry Dag at this time, "said Steven, who sighed. "Xander, I am hungry. What do you have to eat? "

"Whatever you want, Steven, "answered Xander, as Balin, Bofur, and Bifur entered the cave. Thorin and Susy's children followed the three dwarves inside, and froze when they saw Darr, as Ren handed the puppy to Bofur.

"Is that your pet, Bofur and Bifur? "asked Oren Bee, with a smile.

"Yes, Oren Bee, "replied a smiling Bofur, as Bifur smiled as well.

"It is so lovely! "sang out Oren Bee who hurried to pet the runt. Thorin's youngest was hugging and kissing the puppy, as everyone, except for Thorin was smiling.

"Lovely? Are we looking at the same creature, daughter? The horrible thing could scare a dragon, "said Thorin, as he looked unsure at Darr's appearance. Susy and Balin tried not to laugh, as Oren Bee's mouth dropped open.

"Da! "said Oren Bee, as she stomped her foot at her Da. Thorin started laughing at the face his daughter was making.

Xander Thrain and Thror walked to Bofur to pet Darr, as well. Thorin just shook his head, as he smiles at his silly children.

"I believe your Da is right, children. That is not a very pretty warg puppy. But is very small for a warg…about the size of a stottie cake, "decided Balin.

"Mmm…stottie cake sounds good to me, with some stew, "said Steven, as the others smiled at the womanizer.

"Let me get my food bag, and bring out a pot of stew and a couple of stottie cakes, "said Xander. "I think it would be a good idea, if the three of you…Steven, Griff, and Ren stay a couple of nights in my cave. "

"Why Xander? "asked a confused Steven.

"In case, Dag wishes to harm you, Steven. Remember Kyree, "stated Xander. Xander's friends, Bofur, and Bifur nodded their heads.

"Who is Kyree, Xander? "asked Thorin, who sat down on the ledge with Susy and Balin. They were watching the children taking turns in carrying Darr.

"Join us for lunch, and we will tell about our adventure to save Master Ceron and Darr, "said a smiling Xander, as he started passing out bowl of stew for those in the cave. Susy decline a bowl of stew, but her still-hungry dwarfish family agreed. Thror and Oren Bee sat on the floor of the cave, as they ate their stew, with Darr. Xander Thrain decided he was too old to be acting, like his siblings, and sat with his elders.

Thorin and his family enjoy the tale that Xander, his friends, and Bofur told. Everyone was amazed, as they listen about rescuing Darr, finding Badger, and hunting down Ceron and Kyree. They all laughed when they learn that Xander, Bofur, and Bifur had to remove their clothes to slide down the chutes. The story about the zanga horse scared Oren Bee a bit, so she sat between her Da and Ba, which made her feel safer. Thror decided to protect his Ma by sitting by her, as she held the warg puppy, who was asleep. They finally told about Kyree attempt to kill Ceron, and Cat's timely arrival.

"That was a great tale you told, Xander. Maybe you need to write down some of your quests, so they will always be remembered, "stated Thorin, as Xander smile.

"I might do that Thorin, "replied Xander.

"Well, it is time for home, lads and lassie. Let us leave so that these heroes can rest, "stated Thorin, as Thror and Oren Bee said, "Oh Da. "

Balin helped Susy stand, as she gave the sleeping pup to Bofur. Then, Thorin and his family told the men farewell, as Bofur and Bifur waited to see what Xander will do about Darr. Xander, Steven, Griff, and Ren waved to the happy family of dwarves, and sat down as the wizard figured out how to help Bofur and Bifur.

Chapter 20 **The Mistake**

Thorin and his family was heading home, after going through the main gate of Logan. Susy noticed Dag, who was standing next to the statue of Chaden the warhorse, crying.

"Thorin, I am going to Mer's to pick up some of her potato rolls, "stated Susy.

"By yourself? "asked a worried Thorin.

"I will escort Ma back home, Da, "offered Xander Thrain.

"Thank you, son. Susy, get enough for a couple of days, "said a smiling Thorin, who gave Susy a kiss and some coppers.

"Alright, Thorin. "

Susy and Xander Thrain waved to their family, as the family walked home.

"Xander, do not tell your Da, but I am going to talk to that crying woman. I need you to go to the bakery, and buy two dozen potato rolls. Here some coinage to pay with. "

"Alright, Ma. "

Susy handed several copper coins to her son, and they both walked to Chaden's marketplace. Xander sadly looked at the blonde woman, then entered the bakery. Susy slowly walked over to Dag, who was sobbing into her hands.

"You must love Steven deeply? "Susy asked. Dag looked up from her hands to looked at who had spoken to her.

"Do you know Steven? "asked Dag, who was sniffling.

"Yes, he is a good friend. I known him for years, "explained Susy.

"When I first met Steven, I thought he was a fool. But he kept coming back to the public bath just to visit with me. He always brought a single flower to brighten my day. So, I slowly fell in love with him. Then, he asked me to marry him, I was over-joyed, because I knew he loved me. But then, he was always putting his friends, before me. They were more important to him, than I was. He spent all his money to get Griff and Wyna a home. But what about us? He never thinks about us, always his friends. I guess he never did love me. " Dag started crying again, as Susy patted her back.

"What do we have here? Two lovely ladies to entertain us, "said an ugly scarred-face man, whose companions were huge and needed to bathe.

Susy could tell that they were woodsmen, and Thorin had warn her to stay away from them. Woodsmen usually come to the city to buy women to use, then leave. These three men was expecting free entertainment.

"Leave us alone! We are respectable ladies, "snapped an angry Susy, as the men were leering at her and Dag. Dag looked wide-eyed and scared. The leader of the trio went, and grabbed Dag. A bald woodsman went to help the leader, while the younger man grabbed Susy's arm.

"Let go of me, or you will be sorry! "warned Susy. She noticed that the man was very hairy, so she reached over and got a hold of the hairs on his chest. Susy twisted the chest hairs very hard, before he could stop her.

The man scream, and fell to his knees. Susy let go of the man, and went to help Dag, who was trying to get away from the two men, who had her between them. Susy kicked the bald man in his shin, making him yell, and let go of Dag.

"BLASTED WOMAN! "snarled the bald man, who limped over to Susy. Susy was going to kick him again, when the young man grabbed Susy from behind. "Hold her, Tuder, while I rip her clothes off! "stated the bald man. Tuder nodded, as Susy struggled with the young man. Their leader had Dag in a bear hug, and was laughing at the woman his two companions were manhandling.

Before the bald man could grab Susy's dress, he was tackled down by Xander Thrain. Xander was punching and scratching the man's head. Tuder was surprised, but held on to Susy. He knew that his friend could kill the young man, and does not need his help. His boss was busy trying to fondle the blonde woman. Then, two dwarves grabbed Tuder, making him let go of the red-haired woman. Then the dwarves started punching and kicking the young woodsman. Susy saw that it was Bofur and Bifur. Thorin's wife lost her balance, and fell onto the paved marketplace.

As Susy was getting to her feet, she looked to see how Dag was faring, and saw that the blonde was being dragged to the exit of the marketplace. Dag struggled with the leader, crying as he dragged her. Then, Steven barreled into the man, who accidently knocked Dag to the ground. The leader was angry from all the trouble the woman cost him, so he pulled out a dagger. The scarred man grabbed the blonde's arm, then he slashed Dag's side. Steven's betroth screamed.

"NO! "screamed Steven, who hurried to a limp Dag, ignoring the man with a knife. Griff and Ren tackled the boss, who was planning to stab Steven. They were pounding on the man, when Xander arrived with Captain Patric and his soldiers.

The wizard quickly went, and grabbed his ward, Xander Thrain, to keep him safe. The soldiers quickly apprehend the three woodsmen, before they could harm anyone else. Captain Patric ordered his men to take the prisoners to the prison. The woodsmen were dragged away, as Captain Patric looked sadly at the injured blonde, then followed his men. Everyone else was busy looking at Steven, who was crying over Dag, who looked pale and bleeding. Susy hurried over to Steven and Dag, and bend over the woman. The female Outsider noticed that the blonde was still breathing.

"Steven, she is still alive. We need to take her to Sebastian, "said Susy, as Steven held Dag to his chest, crying.

"Sebastian is here, "said the healer, who just arrived at Chaden's. Sebastian got down on his knees, and put his hand on Dag's wound. The healer slowly stopped the bleeding, and reach into his pouch for a vial of healing water. Sebastian managed to put a couple of drops into the blonde's mouth. Then, the healer got the pole-axe fighter to release the woman, so she could lie down on the cobble stones of the small plaza.

"How is Dag, Sebastian? "asked the teary-eyed Steven, as he watch the healer check Dag's side.

"She will live, but she will be weak for a number of days, Steven. She has lost a lot of blood. She needs a place to stay at, and be taken care of. All my beds are filled at this moment, "said the healer.

"I live in the barracks of the adventure guild. Do think she can stay there? "asked a worry Steven.

"No, Steven. It is too rowdy for her to stay there, "said Ren, as Griff agreed.

"She can stay at Oakenshield, and I will take care of her, "stated Susy, as her son and the wizard joined her side.

"Thank you, Lady Susy, "said Steven, who stood up. "Can I come visit her, as she stays at your home? "

"You can come by anytime you wish to, "said a smiling Susy.

"You might want to ask Thorin's permission first, Lady Susy, "stated Xander.

"Excuse me?! "snapped a glaring Susy.

"Ah…never mind, "replied Xander, as his god-child snickers.

"Do you have a stretcher, Xander? "asked Susy, who was trying to make Dag comfortable, by laying her shawl on the blonde to keep her warm. Xander took off running to his cave to get his commodity bag.

"Are you alright, lassie? We heard Xander screaming that you needed aid, and he ran out of the bakery, "explained a voice at the bakery's door.

Susy looked over at Mer's, and saw Dwalin, Mer and Taffi, whom appears to be worried for Susy.

"I am fine, Dwalin. Thanks to my son, and Bofur and Bifur. But Steven's Dag got badly hurt, and I will need help taking her to my home, "explained Susy.

"Well, I can help, "stated Dwalin, as Mer and Taffi smiled at the bald dwarf.

"I can help, Ma, "said Xander Thrain.

"Bifur and I can help Lady Susy, "crowed Bofur, as his cousin nodded. Susy went and gave the two dwarves a kiss on their cheeks, making Bofur and Bifur blushed.

"You already had Bofur and Bifur, "said a smiling Susy.

Steven, Griff, and Ren said they would help as well, which made Susy happy. But she knew she needed to talk to Steven about what Dag had told her, or to get her husband to talk to him. Xander arrived with a stretcher, which confused everyone, except Lady Susy.

"This is a carrier for Dag. Let me put it next to her, and we can gently place her on it, "explain the wizard. Xander placed the stretcher next to Dag, and Griff and Ren slowly lifted the blonde, and placed her on the stretcher. Xander brought a thick blanket to cover Dag with, and used Lady Susy's shawl as a pillow for Dag's head. Sebastian was checking the sleeping blonde, to make sure the move did not harm her.

"Thank you, Dwalin, but I think I have enough helpers. You were probably eating lunch with your family, and I do not want disturb your time with your family, "stated Susy.

"Whenever you need me, lassie, "said Dwalin, as the dwarf, his wife, and daughter waved to Susy and Xander Thrain. Dwalin and Mer re-entered the bakery, as Taffi was holding Xander Thrain's rolls.

"Follow me, gentlemen, "said Susy, who was leading the way, as Griff and Ren carried Dag. Taffi quickly gave Xander Thrain his rolls, as he swiftly followed the stretcher, and his Ma. Xander was escorting a crying Steven, as Sebastian walked with the pair. Bofur and Bifur had left Darr at Xander's cave, because the wizard wished to talk to the healer. When the four men and two dwarf entered Logan's main gate, they saw what was happening in Chaden's marketplace. The two dwarves follow the others, as they headed toward Oakenshield.

"After we take Dag to Lady Susy's home, we need to go to your hovel, Sebastian, "stated Xander, as he patted Steven's back.

"Xander, I did not know you care about me so much? "teased a smiling healer, as Steven snickered. Xander looked confusedly at Sebastian, then realized what he was implying.

"Stop that, you weed! I need to get a certain mold from you to stunt a warg puppy's growth. Then, I got to make a potion to change the puppy's desire for flesh, "explained the angry wizard. "You do have some Alfa mold, is that not so? I thought I saw some in your back room the other day. "

"Yes, I got some Alfa mold. But what are you going doing about its appetite for flesh? "asked Sebastian.

I am still trying to figure that out, Sebastian, "ponder Xander, as he follows the group to the small road that leads to Oakenshield.

"I can change the creature's appetite to that of an elf. That way the pup would desire cheese, vegetables, and fruits, "suggested Sebastian, as Xander looked surprise.

"That is not interfering with nature? "asked the wizard.

"No. "

"That would help me a lot in getting Darr into Little Logan. "

"Then consider it done, my friend, "said a smiling Sebastian.

The group notice Thorin talking to Kili at the fence of Oakenshield. The two dwarves turn, when they heard the footsteps of the parade of people. When Thorin noticed Dag on the stretcher, and he glared at the group.

"Where do you think you are going with that woman? "asked an angry Thorin. He was remembering the scene in front of Xander's cave. He did not want anyone disrupting his peaceful household.

"I offered to take care of Dag, because she was attacked by a woodsman, Thorin. Sebastian has no room at his healing hovel, "explain Susy.

"Well, she is not staying here, wife. I will not have a strumpet in my home, "stated Thorin. The others watch the husband and wife face each other, as Steven was fuming.

"Hey! She is not a strumpet, Thorin, "snapped an angry Steven.

"You dumped her, remember Steven, "replied Thorin, as he looked at Steven, with a disbelieving look.

"I changed my mind, "admitted the pole-axe fighter.

"Change your mind? "sneered Thorin. Susy went to open the gate, and Thorin stopped his wife by holding on to the latch.

"It is my house as well, Thorin, "snapped Susy.

"I am the husband, and what I say is law in this household. Maybe it is times you were spanked into being a good wife, "stated Thorin. Oakenshield, who could see the tears welling up in his wife's eyes, as Kili and Xander Thrain protested his threat to his wife. Susy turn away from her home, and headed for Little Logan. She signals Griff and Ren to follow her.

"Wife? WIFE?! "shouted Thorin. Then, memories of the good times and bad times with his wife came flooding into Thorin's thoughts. This was his Susy. Why is he being cruel to his kind-hearted wife? She is more important than a quiet household. The others watched as Thorin hurried after his wife, who was trying to control her tears, as she headed for The Blue Mountain Inn. Before she could open the door, Thorin stopped her hand from lifting the latch. He quickly hugged Susy, who broke out crying.

"I love you, Susy. I am sorry for what I said. The house belongs to both of us. If you want to bring this woman into our home, then I agree, "said a smiling Thorin. Susy hugged her husband, as the others smiled at the couple.

"So, where do we take Dag, Thorin? "asked Griff, as the couple looked at the axe-man.

"To the daughters' dormitory, "stated Thorin, as he signals to Xander Thrain to take the men there. Xander Thrain smiled at his Da, and told Griff and Ren to follow him. Kili waved at his family, and headed home.

"Thorin, I need you and Xander to talk to Steven, "said a sniffling Susy, as Thorin slowly walked his wife back home.

"Why Susy? "asked a confused Thorin. Susy told her husband what Dag had told her about Steven pursuing her, her growing love for Steven, and then Steven putting his friend before his betroth. Thorin shook his head, as he listens.

"Is she sure she wants to marry this fool? "asked a sighing Thorin.

"Remember the problems we had, when we were first married? "asked Susy. Thorin chuckled, and looked at the woman he loves.

"I will talk to Xander, and we will both talk to Steven. You have not changed in helping others, Nutcracker, "teased Thorin, as Susy smiled. "Do not ever change. "

Thorin and Susy entered their home, after the others had already entered their front door. Thorin closed the door, and saw that Bofur and Bifur were sitting on the red couch.

"Why are you here, Bofur and Bifur? "asked Thorin.

"We are waiting on Xander, "explained Bofur, as Bifur nodded.

"Thorin…Bofur and Bifur save me from some woodsmen, "confessed Susy, as Thorin looked at his wife quickly.

"What?! I told you to stay away from those men, Susy. "

"I did not know they were there, until they attacked me…and Dag. " Thorin sighed, and hugged his wife.

"Wait. Where was Xander, our son? "

"In the bakery getting the rolls. I know I was interfering, Thorin. But she was crying, and needed someone to talk to, "said a sad Susy. Thorin smiled, and shook his head.

"Thank you, Bofur and Bifur for saving my wife, "stated Thorin.

"Anything for our king and lady, "stated Bofur, as Bifur nodded, with a smile.

"So, where are the children, Thorin? "asked Susy, as she noticed Balin coming down the stairs. Balin kept looking at the group in the daughter dormitory.

"Oren Bee is spending the night with Citara and Davie at Kili and Tauriel's home. Thror is in the garden with Tiki, who is teaching him how to use a bow. Tiki is spending the night with us, "answered Thorin. Balin joined Thorin and Susy in the gathering room.

"What is going on in the daughters' dormitory? "asked Balin.

"Dag and I was attacked by woodsmen in front of Mer's. I was only knocked down, but one of the woodsmen slashed Dag with a knife. Sebastian said that she lost a lot of blood, and will be weak for several days. Sebastian has no empty beds at the healing hovel, so I offer to take care of Dag, "stated Susy, as Balin smiled.

"If you need any help, then you just need to ask me, Little One, "said Balin, as Thorin and Susy sat on the second couch. Xander, Griff, and Ren came down the stairs, followed by Xander Thrain.

"Sebastian and Steven are making sure Dag is settled, Lady Susy, "stated the wizard.

"Xander, I need to talk to you, Griff, and Ren outside the house, "said Thorin. "It is very important. "

"I will be back, Bofur and Bifur, "said Xander, as he and his two friends followed Thorin into the garden. They met Tiki and Thror, whom were heading to the boys' dormitory to talk. Xander Thrain joined his cousin and brother so that the elders can talk in private.

Thorin gestured for them to sit, as he tries to figure out what to tell the three men.

"Susy was talking to this woman Dag, before they were attacked. She said that she found out some important tidings that you need to know, "explain Thorin. "Did you know that Steven pursue Dag, and had her convinced that he loves and adores her? Yet he does not want to spend any times with her, since they had become betrothed. That he was always spending his time and coinage on you three men. She thought Steven wanted to create a life together, and now she is confused. "

"Oh Steven. Why am I not surprise? "replied Ren, as Griff shook his head.

"And all this time, I thought Dag was at fault for the things that had happened between them, "said Griff, who was frowning. Xander was covering his face, with his hands, sighing.

"How can we fix this, Xander? "asked Ren.

"Steven is being Steven. How do you make an immature fool see reason? "stated Xander, as he looked at the others.

"Well, Susy think that we should try for Dag sake, "said Thorin. They heard sobbing, and look to the garden door. Steven came out crying, and quickly sat down with his friends.

"Dag did not die. Did she, Steven? "asked an alarmed Griff, as the others stared at the pole-axe fighter.

"No, "sobbed Steven.

"What is wrong, Steven? "asked Thorin.

"Dag said I should had left her to die on the cobbled stones of Chaden's marketplace. That way, she would not be a burden to me, "revealed Steven, with tears in his eyes.

"Steven, why did you ask Dag to marry you? "asked Xander.

Steven looked shocked at the wizard, and answered, "Because I love her. "

"And what are your plans after you marry her? Where are you going to live? "asked Ren.

"The way we are now. Her living at the bathhouse, and me at the guild. "

The dwarf, the wizard, and two men laughed at the pole-axe fighter. Steven was frowning, as the foursome could not control their laughter.

"What is so funny? "asked an angry Steven.

"That is not how a marriage work, Steven, "stated Thorin, as he rubbed some tears from his eyes.

"A husband and wife are supposed to live together, Steven, "said a smiling Xander. "They share most of their times together. "

"But what about the Rusty Spoon? And my time with all of you? "asked Steven.

"It is your choice, Steven. But be honest with Dag, and do not tell her that you want to be her husband, if you are not willing to change, "said Griff. "Keep the house you bought for you and Dag. "

"But what about the other half of the house? "asked a sad Steven.

"Other half? "inquired Ren, as the men and dwarf looked at each other.

I bought Master Keyth's house that he built for his twin sons, "stated Steven.

"That has two houses connected Griff, "said a smiling Ren.

"Steven, you live in one half with Dag, and Wyna and I will live in the other half, "said Griff, with a smile.

"I like that, "said Steven. "But what about the Rusty Spoon? "

"Well, maybe Dag will let you go there now and then, "stated Xander.

"Now and then? The Rusty Spoon is like a second home to me. I do not know, if I can handle not being there, "admitted Steven.

"Too bad, Dag is not a barmaid. The other barmaid that works with Wyna, Neali is getting married. Her new husband does not want her to work at the tavern anymore, "revealed Griff.

"But Dag use to be a barmaid, at that village by the seashore. That is why she wanted us to have our own tavern, "said an excited Steven.

"I will talk to Drezel, Steven. If Dag works at The Rusty Spoon, then you need to come every day and night to escort your wife home, "explain the wizard.

"This is great! I got to go tell this to Dag, "said an excited Steven, who quickly went into the house. The dwarf and three men stared at the closing door.

"Poor Dag, 'said Thorin.

"Why? "asked Xander, who looked at Thorin.

"She got Steven for her husband, "said a smiling Thorin. The three men laughed.

Susy was removing the blood off Dag's side, with a wet washcloth, as Sebastian was checking the blonde's health. The color was returning to the female Northerner, as she looked sadly out of the window. Susy had taken the blood-soaked dress off Dag, and gotten her commodity bag to pull out a sleeping gown.

While, Thorin's wife was removing the dress, the blonde woman was thinking about Steven. Dag was surprised that Steven left crying from the room, and Susy say that it shows how much he loves her. Dag was doubtful that Steven even cares.

"Sebastian, can you help me put this sleeping gown on Dag? "

"As you wish, Lady Susy, "answered Sebastian, as he slowly lifted Dag upper body, so Susy could slide the gown over the blonde's head. They finally dressed the woman, and got her comfortable in the bed, when Steven peek through the door.

"Can I come in? "asked Steven.

"Yes, Steven, but not a long visit, "said Sebastian. "This woman needs her rest. Lady Susy, just give her broth to eat for a day, and I will check to see how she is doing this evening. "

"Alright, Sebastian. Let us leave these two alone for a moment, "said Thorin's wife, as she pushes the healer out of the room.

"Are you here to tell me goodbye, Steven? "asked a sad Dag.

"No, Dag. I come to tell you that my friends and I repaired our problems. "

"I do not understand, Steven, "stated a weary Dag.

"The house I bought is really two houses that are connected. One house for Griff and Wyna, and the other side for us, "declared a happy Steven.

"You really want to share a house with me, Steven? "asked a teary-eyed Dag.

"I love you, Dag. And I do want to be your husband. "

"I got sad tidings for you, Steven. I do not have a trade anymore. They only want unattached girls at the bathhouse. I thought we were getting married, so I left the bathhouse, "admitted the blonde woman.

"That is alright, Dag. I found out that they need a barmaid at The Rusty Spoon. I am always there, and can watch over you while you work there, "declared the pole-axe fighter.

"Oh Steven, "whispered Dag, as she extended her arms toward the man she loves.

Susy peeked at Steven and Dag, and saw the couple hugging and kissing. She smiled, and close the door. The Outsider hurried to the gathering room, where everyone was talking about Steven and Dag.

"So, how are the fool and the woman, wife? "asked Thorin.

Susy joined Thorin on the couch, and said, "Behave, Thorin. "

Everyone in the gathering room chuckled at what Thorin had said.

"Well, I left them hugging and kissing each other, so I am assuming that in five days, they will get married, "stated Susy. "Sebastian, can I add an egg to the broth for Dag? "

"An egg? "asked a surprised healer.

"Egg drop soup. What a great idea, Lady Susy. The egg will help Dag to get stronger, "stated Xander, as he smiled at Thorin's wife.

"What is egg drop soup? "inquired Oakenshield.

"Your wife had never made Chinese food for you? "asked the wizard.

"No, "replied Thorin and Balin, in unison.

"Why not? "query Xander from Susy.

"For two reasons, Xander, "answered Susy. "Dwarves are not big admirers of vegetables. "

The wizard waited for the second reason, but Susy said nothing. Everyone waited to hear what Lady Susy had to say.

"Well, wife? What is the other reason? "asked Thorin.

"Eating Chinse food will make you hungry two hours later. The last thing I need is hungry dwarves after two hours of lunch and supper, "said a smiling Susy. Everyone laughed in the gathering room.

"Well, we better go, so we can fix the warg puppy for Bofur and Bifur, "said Xander, as Bofur and Bifur headed to the door. Xander joined the dwarves, and Griff and Ren walked over to the leaving companion.

"Wait for me, "said Steven, who hurried down the stairs, and join the others at the door.

"I got to take Xander and the others to my hovel, Lady Susy. I will be back this evening. And yes, you can add an egg to Dag's soup, "remarked Sebastian.

The visitors left, as Thorin and Balin lean back on the couch. Susy sat between the two dwarves, and put her arms around their shoulders.

"So, when is supper wife? "asked a smiling Thorin.

"You just had lunch, Thorin, "said a shock Susy, as Balin laughed.

"I want to try the food Xander had mention, "replied her husband.

"Chinese food? "asked Susy.

"I am curious as well, Little One. Besides, you got us use to eating vegetables, and we have a half-elf as a guest, "stated a smiling Balin.

"Well, you two go to work, and this evening I will put out a Chinese food banquet for you to try out, "replied a laughing Susy. Thorin and Balin kissed Susy on her cheek, and stood up.

"Shall we Master Balin? "asked a smiling Thorin.

"We shall Master Thorin, "answered Balin. The pair of dwarves walked to the garden door, and left to go to the forge. Susy smile at the pair, and shook her head.


End file.
